Chained To Me
by alyssmz
Summary: Caroline Salvatore is a member of one of the most feared criminal families in the world. But when both parents die in a fatal car crash, the family's powers begin to diminish. Their rivals, the Mikaelsons, kidnap Caroline to rage a war between the two families in order to regain their power. But as the war grows so does the affections between Caroline and her new found keeper.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was strong. She was confident. She was independent. She didn't need anyone but herself.

That's why she moved out.

Her bags were packed. Boxes were taped up and labelled. Her room was nearing empty. Everything was done. All she wanted was consent.

And Damon and Stefan were sure to keep that locked up tight.

"No."

That was Damon's response words to the whole idea.

"No, no, no, no, no. Did I mention no?"

Stefan remained silent, clasping his lips tight as he listened.

"But Damon-"

"No."

She stomped her foot as she looked to her other brother. "Stefan, please. Say something."

He was at a loss for words. Their baby sister was leaving them, leaving her protection. How could they send her off into that world alone? She wasn't ready...she couldn't be.

"I'm in charge!" Damon shouted. "When father died I was appointed head of this family. You answer to _me_, Caroline."

Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't care! I'm twenty years old I can do whatever I want!" She grabbed her purse and keys in an attempt to leave. But guards blocked the exits, keeping her confined in her cage. She felt like screaming.

"Go back to your room and we'll discuss this in the morning." Damon crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't let his power whittle just because his sister looked at him with puppy eyes. He would keep his ground firm. Everything he said was what was best for Caroline.

She stormed back upstairs. She couldn't believe them. Damon running his mouth like he was her father and Stefan not uttering a single word. She thought he had her back but instead he just watched numbly, not a single thought being expressed verbally. Caroline didn't understand. He said he would talk reason into Damon, that he would explain to him her plea.

But he didn't.

Caroline went through with her plans anyway. She arranged everything on her own. An apartment, a job, money and even transport. She used up her share of the family funds before they could even think of sucking her dry. Those were one of Damon's conditions. If she left, every cent would be taken away.

He flipped the lid when she simply shrugged.

Bonnie was coming by in an hour to pick her up. She only had a few pictures to stuff away before the time would come to leave.

Her heart swelled.

This would be her last day in this home. The home she grew up in, the home her mother and father once roamed happily. Their voices echoed in the hallways at night, haunted her dreams whenever her eyes closed. No one was ever the same after their deaths. The atmosphere changed in the house. The workers no longer smiled. Damon befriended a bottle of bourbon while Stefan practically became mute. And Caroline's voice diminished to barely a whisper.

Her father gave her a choice while Damon simply took it away. The rules changed. Things were bound tighter. Damon had no mercy. He was a fierce ruler, standing over his family so his shadow could cast far and high above them.

Stefan stayed in the side-lines as he stepped in as the role of puppet, with Damon his puppeteer. He did the family's dirty work, delivered the news that was too shaming for any man. But he did it happily because it was his father's wish. Everything was lined out in his will. He had a place for everyone...even for Caroline.

But Damon discarded it all. He skipped over the wishes as if they were nothing, not even there. His saw his baby sister as a child still, incapable of making decisions for herself. She was weak, fragile, and emotionally unstable. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into by this. And he knew she'd come running back to them. That's what he counted on.

* * *

She was heading out the door when his voice stopped her.

"Caroline, wait."

Stefan was rushing down the stairs, almost out of breath when he reached her.

"Stop."

Caroline halted at the threshold, two guards eyeing her suspiciously. A few servants scurried past her with bags in hand, heading out to the car to load them up. She saw Bonnie out front, head bowed to her phone as she typed away vigorously.

Two steps until freedom. Two steps.

And he caught her.

"What do you what?" She snapped, a little too harsh for her liking.

The guards watched them carefully, slowly closing the door in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Stefan blurted, his head hanging down in shame. "And even though you don't have Damon's blessing on this...you have mine."

Caroline looked at her brother in shock. Her lip quivered and the grip she had on her bag loosened. She tried keeping her stance, tried masking those emotions with nothing. He hurt her. She couldn't melt in his hands just because an apology was uttered. It wasn't that easy. Sorry doesn't change what was done.

She didn't move, she didn't speak.

"Just be safe, okay?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Don't talk to strangers."

A smile tugged at the end of her lips. "Thanks."

Stefan motioned for the guards to move. They reluctantly stepped aside as Caroline went to face the world alone. But something changed in her. She stood taller. Her face brightened. There was a certain flame that ignited in her heart.

Freedom.

They opened the cage doors.

She spread her wings and took her first steps to fly.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson leaned back into his chair, trying to ignore the constant jabbering of his assistant. The girl just talked and talked, never seeming to tire. His eyes winced. He took a small sip of the bourbon in his hand.

"Margret?"

She took a breath and stopped. "Yes?"

"Please leave."

A sigh escaped her lips. "But, sir, you don't understand. You have three meetings back to back today. I've scheduled lunch with your brother until three and your sister keeps calling the office. My answering machine is full of messages from her and..."

That's when he tuned her out.

Of all the assistants his brother could have chosen, he had to pick the most annoying. The girl wasn't even fun to look at. Thick, black glasses framed her face as knotted brown curls fell to her shoulders. Brunettes never did anything for him.

He preferred blondes.

She continued to babble when a knock sounded at the door.

"Brother." It was Elijah.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, come in."

"But you're not scheduled until twelve." Margaret interjected.

"Leave us. Now."

She quickly scurried away, shutting the door behind her.

Elijah swallowed hard. "Your plan is in motion, Niklaus. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Klaus smiled with pure joy. "I know Mikael is. This I exactly what he intended to start. Once we have the girl the war shall begin." He leaned back in his chair, smirking up to his brother. When he first mentioned the kidnaping of the Salvatore girl, everyone thought he had gone mad. But once they finally connected the dots they began to see the bigger picture.

"And what is your plan for her once she arrives? Where will she go?"

"I have everything settled, Elijah. The girl will move into the mansion with us. She will live the life of a Mikaelson which will infuriate her brothers. You know how they are. They won't be able to stand this." Klaus saw the pleasure this brought to his brother's face. Everyone in his family despised the Salvatore's. Any pain towards their family was a gain to the other. "Within the next few months they'll have their sister back and we'll be the victors. It's foolproof, brother. You just have to trust me."

Elijah stared at Klaus, not sure of what to say. His brother was smart, he knew what he was doing. The plan was thought out, approved even by their father. But there was a lot of collateral damage with this war.

For starters there was the girl who would be forced into the middle of this. Elijah's moral side kicked in. He pitied her. She would have to endure months with his unbearable family, living day in and day out with them until the war was over. He knew little of her but enough to respect her.

The Salvatores have been through a lot within the year. Both parents perished in a fatal car crash, the cause unknown. He heard rumors floating around about it being set up. That it was murder. But there was no concrete evidence, no suspects.

"I'll send the Lockwood boy to retrieve her tomorrow." Elijah finally spoke up. This would be the only agreement his brother would get. "I was informed that she moved into a rundown neighborhood on the east side of the city. This might play out in her favor since she'll be safer; the girl would surely be safer with us than in her newfound home."

"How ironic." Klaus murmured, smiling widely as Elijah headed for the door.

"I'll be by tomorrow to see this through. Until then."

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment before the door slammed shut. Klaus couldn't help the happiness surging through him. By tomorrow he would have the Salvatore girl by his side and his enemies bowing before him. Nothing could be better. Everything was working out in his favor.

* * *

"Of all the places in the city to pick, you chose this dump?"

They pulled up slowly to a ratty old apartment building. The bricks were crumbling and graffiti was painted on the walls beside the door. Broken glass laid beneath their feet and the sound of sirens filled the air. Bonnie looked over at her friend worriedly, biting her lip.

"I couldn't afford anything else. Elena doesn't pay much."

Bonnie sighed. "There's not another job in the world you could have found?"

"I didn't go to college. I have no experience. This is the first time I'm even leaving the perimeter of the house." Caroline's voice diminished to a whisper. "_I'm trying._"

Bonnie leaned over for a hug. "And I'm proud of you. This took a lot after your parents died. You're doing the right thing. I'm sure it gets better inside." She tried to smile. "And with our feminine touch it'll be as good as new."

The girls took a deep breath as they grabbed the bags for upstairs. Caroline led the way, trying to focus on her home rather than its surroundings. She knew if either of her brother's laid an eye on this place she would be done for. They'd take her in the middle of the night and lock her up for good. It was one of the reasons why she did everything herself. They wouldn't have approved of anything.

It took three kicks with the leg for the door to finally pop open. The place was dark and dingy with the curtains drawn over the windows and dust collecting on the floor. There wasn't a big kitchen and the living space was rather small. The carpet was stained and the tile was chipped. Caroline noticed an odd smell coming from the refrigerator as she peeked her head down the hallway.

Bonnie was silent as her eyes wandered around the room. It wasn't the best thing she's seen but it definitely wasn't the worst. The place needed a bit of sprucing up. A new set of curtains, some furniture, a good cleaning and the place would be as good as new. It may even be cute.

"I can make it work." Caroline said slowly, setting a few bags down by the door. She was afraid to take her shoes off as the ground was covered in dirt. It'd take all weekend just to scratch the surface with cleaning. She sighed.

"Have your brothers seen this place?"

"No." Caroline laughed. "And I don't intend for them to."

Bonnie nodded and took a seat on a stool. "Where do you want to start?"

"Nowhere?" Caroline sighed. "This is so much work."

"Tell me about it."

"Well the movers should be on their way." Caroline leaned across the counter, sprawling her body on it. "Until then...how are you?"

Bonnie chuckled. "There's actually something I wanted to tell you."

Caroline's eyes widened, a giddy expression crossing her face. "Ooh, what?"

"I met this guy..."

"And you were just going to let us unpack in silence?"

She shrugged.

"Tell me everything!"

Bonnie bit her lip. "His name is Kol."

Caroline scratched her head, wondering why that sounded so familiar. But she let her friend continue, only nodding and smiling in acknowledgement.

"And he's british and beautiful and ugh I don't know. I was covering for Matt on a shift and he came into the bar late at night. It was only us so we drank and talked and I really like him."

Caroline smiled. After her and Jeremy broke up Bonnie hasn't been out much. She usually stays in, being a classic home body as the world goes on without her. It's not like Caroline has been any better but there was a difference. She didn't have a choice and Bonnie did.

"I hope numbers were exchanged."

Bonnie pulled out a crumpled napkin from her purse and slid it across the counter. "And I'm pretty sure I gave him mine."

"How long ago was this?"

She chuckled. "Last night."

"He's totally gonna call you. I mean, why wouldn't he?"

"You think so?"

Caroline nodded. "He'd be an idiot not too. Besides, you have his just in case. It's been too long, Bonnie."

She looked down to her hands. "I know. I'm not looking for anything serious but...he was so hot."

They girls giggled and laughed until the movers arrived. They hauled up all the furniture and boxes as Caroline ordered them around for placing. No comments were made since she was sure her brothers were paying them top dollar. So she bossed and bitched and yelled, making sure everything was in its proper place. Bonnie was laughing the entire time, smirking as the men grumbled around the room.

When the apartment was finally staged Bonnie began to yawn. It was just after nine and they've been scrubbing the floor for hours now. Slowly but surely it was coming together. Caroline stood up, proud of her work as her hands rested on her hips.

"It looks great!" She squealed, bumping Bonnie with her shoulder as she fished out a bottle of vodka. "Cheers!" She poured them two shots and they were down in seconds. "I feel so motivated!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't." She laughed. "Is it okay if I head out? I promise I'll be by after work tomorrow."

Caroline frowned internally but plastered a smile on her face. "Of course! I'm just going to unpack the rest of my things and head for bed."

The two girls embraced as Caroline walked her to the door. She almost wanted to ask her to stay. The sudden emptiness the apartment gave off was frightening. This was the first time Caroline has ever been alone. Damon and Stefan had always been right now the hall.

"You'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie began walking down the hall.

"You better text me if he calls!" Caroline pointed her finger at her.

Bonnie just laughed. "Yeah, if!"

She rounded the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Elijah sat across from the Lockwood boy as Klaus entered the room. A smug smile painted his face as he took a seat in his chair. He leaned back slightly as he folded his hands to his face. Tyler Lockwood was never his favorite person but he did all the dirty work for the family. They needed him.

"We've called you to retrieve a woman for us today." Elijah said slowly. He wasn't sure of the Lockwood boy, never has been. There was a certain roughness to him. He liked getting things done, not worried about the process of it all. They would have to drill this into his mind, making sure he understood it fully. "Her name is Caroline Salvatore."

Tyler shook his head. "The bitch is crazy."

Klaus leaned forward. "You know her?"

"We used to date a while back." He shrugged. "I cheated on her."

Elijah closed his eyes. "Niklaus, could you have picked a better man?"

"Perhaps, but there's no time to choose differently. He's here."

"Why do you need her?"

"I'm sure that's none of your business, Tyler." Elijah said. "I just need you to take her very discreetly and bring her back to the mansion. No harm should come to her, only a tiny threat to keep those feet moving."

Tyler nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"I swear to God if you screw this up you're done. This is your last straw, mate." Klaus hissed, his eyes piercing into Tyler's. There weren't enough fingers on his hand to count the number of times Tyler had messed up. Even the Donovan boy did a better job than him.

"Where does she live?" He ignored the comment.

Elijah slid a piece of paper over the table. "It's not in the best part of the city but you will have to make do."

"Her brothers don't know about this place, do they?"

Klaus' brow furrowed. "I don't believe so. She kept most of this to herself since they didn't approve. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Tyler shrugged. "Whatever. I guess I'll be back later."

"Pop quiz." Klaus sang. "Where are you taking her?"

He stopped by the door, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his bosses. "The mansion."

"A minus because I simply don't like you. Now run along, mutt, and I better not see you unless you're carrying a blonde in your arms." Klaus waved him away, a disgusted look on his face as the door closed. He hoped this was the last of the Lockwood's services he would be needing. The boy was so juvenile as he referred to the girl as a 'bitch'. It didn't surprise Klaus that he cheated on her, it didn't seem out of character for him.

Elijah was shaking his head. "We should have called Donovan."

"Shut up."

* * *

Caroline stretched her arms up high as she yawned. Sunlight spilled through the curtains onto her face, making her feel almost happy about the new day. For a while she laid in bed, glancing at the clock every now and then so she wouldn't be late. Today was her first day at work. She was the new waitress at the Grill. Elena and Jeremy bought the place together a while ago and began fixing it up. It opened just recently and they were desperate for workers. And as they found out about Caroline's job search, she was hired in an instant.

Looking around the apartment, she considered getting a pet. Maybe a little cat or a puppy. They were cute ideas until she thought about everything that came with them. For some reason though she felt so empowered. She wanted to break every rule, drink until the sun came up and sleep with every guy she saw. She wanted to rebel and do everything her brothers never wanted her to do. All her life Caroline has been so confined, so restricted from every fun thing on the planet. But now she was free. She answered to no one but herself.

It was liberating.

After twenty minutes of staring at her boxes of clothes, Caroline decided on skinny jeans and a simple sweater. The temperature was dropping constantly as the days flowed into winter and she couldn't wait. Winter was her favorite season. It was filled with hoodies, coffee, fireplaces, snow storms and Christmas songs. Perhaps it was cliché but it was the only time her family ever came together. When they weren't surrounded in their business, her father ventured out of his office and Damon and Stefan pulled away from their books. Her mother got out the ancient cook books and spent hours in the kitchen baking everything imaginable. She knew everyone's favorite goodies and had them all laid out in time for dinner.

Those were the best memories Caroline possessed.

She skipped out of her room, brushing her hair when she saw _him_.

He was leaning against the doorway, the lock and doorknob remnants on the floor. With his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes raked her body. He smirked.

"Caroline." He took a few steps in. "Long time no see."

She suddenly regretted not packing a bottle of pepper spray. Or her gun.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, not sure what approach to take in this. She could be snippy and get hurt or play innocent and escape. There were different ways out of the situation but she didn't have a clue which one applied here.

Tyler shook his head, pointing his finger to her. "I talk. You listen."

She decided to follow his rules. For now.

"Now I was sent here to retrieve you. Any idea why?"

Caroline's heart stopped. She shook her head.

"I guess you spiked the interest of several Mikaelsons. Lucky you."

She felt like vomiting. Just hearing that name made her insides churn. All her life it was drilled in her mind to hate them. They were nothing but evil, vile, disgusting people. Nothing good came from that family. For years they've been their enemies, fighting over territory and business before she was even born. It's a rift that's always existed. But she didn't understand what they would want with her or why Tyler was working for them.

"Don't do this." She whispered, backing up against the wall. "Tyler, please." They would show her no mercy, commit all the things they want to her because they didn't care. The Mikaelsons only watched out for themselves, for their family. She was merely an insignificant girl to use as their pawn. Caroline wouldn't survive a night.

Tyler was walking closer, his eyes anywhere but hers. "Sorry, Care. But it's your life or mine and I prefer my own."

He grabbed her wrists and she began to thrash against him, screaming at the top of her lungs. Caroline tried remembering all the self-defense techniques Damon taught her but her mind was drawing a blank. She was in full blown panic mode. Her eyes were searching frantically around the room for a way out, something to hit him over the head with. She felt the bruises formed on her wrists and her muscles began to ache. He was too strong though. Every inch of his body was dripping in strength. She was no match for him.

A tear slid from her eye once she saw the scuff marks he left on her newly polished floors.

"Stop fighting!"

She spit in his face. "Go to hell."

That's when he lost it. A rough, hard hand slammed across her face, sending her right to the floor. She cried out in pain, tears filling her eyes as she used her weak hands to pull herself up. He was only laughing, knowing she couldn't win.

"I suggest you stand up, pull yourself together and leave with me in a civil manner. Unless you want any harm to come to your friends or family, I would stop the tears and failed attempts to escape." There was as smirk on his face as he spoke, a certain glimmer of victory shined through.

Caroline took a deep breath and slowly wiped away her tears. Her legs felt like jello as she pushed herself up from the ground. She kept her brave face on and ignored the sudden throbbing in her cheek. This wasn't out of the ordinary with him, he would hit her all the time when they were together. His anger got the best of him and he would snap, taking every little thing out on her.

But this time there was more fury, if that was even possible. He looked at her differently, more conflicted and confused than usual.

He stuffed her in the back of his car, slamming and locking the door shut. Her heart was pounding as her head rammed against the glass. Tyler was anything but gentle. And yet she would rather have this for the rest of her life than be in the hands of any Mikaelson for a mere second.

Too bad she had no choice.

* * *

They waited patiently in the study, each pair of eyes glancing at the clock as Tyler grew later. His arrival was expected over an hour ago. Elijah tried not to let his mind wander but he couldn't help but think the worst.

Klaus became aggravated as time flew by. He didn't like to be kept waiting, especially by someone beneath him.

Finally the doors flew open. A blonde head was shoved in. The brothers were taken aback by her appearance. Apparent bruises were forming in her wrists and face as Tyler roared in behind her. There was a mix of lust and disgust in his eyes and Klaus couldn't decipher which one weighed more. But he couldn't stop looking at the girl.

She was...beautiful.

"I got her."

Elijah stood, slamming his fists on the table. "What did I say about unharmed? For God's sake it's as if you beat her!"

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head as Tyler pushed her. "He did." She spat.

Klaus eyed her suspiciously. "How about you take a seat, love."

She continued to stand but flinched when Tyler came closer to her.

"That'll be all, mate." Klaus growled at him.

Two guards came in the room, escorting him quickly out as the doors trapped them in. Caroline held herself tightly, looking down at her feet. Her face was burning hot and pulsating as her hands shook. She wanted to bolt, run for the door and scream at the top of her lungs. This was a cage, a cage with metal bars and electric fencing. No one escaped for this place. You either died or were set free.

The second never happened.

"Miss. Salvatore, please sit down." Elijah said, his words soft. He could tell she was shaken up. Tyler's rude awakening this morning only made things worse now. She was even more reserved than they expected her to be.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll stand, thank you."

Klaus liked the temper slicing from her tongue. She was a feisty one. "My apologies for Mr. Lockwood, he's never been one to charm the ladies."

Caroline glared at him.

"Niklaus." Elijah whispered.

"Right, right." Klaus smiled. "We have much to discuss. Please, get comfortable."

Caroline sat on the couch slowly, her legs were killing her. She brought her gaze up to the head brother. He wasn't the oldest, she knew for sure, but there was a certain dominance to him. For some reason though, she didn't fear him. No fear took over her body. Only anger.

"Let's talk." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the cushions. She vowed then to give the men before her nothing. No secrets would escape her lips. She would about things on her terms. Caroline would die before any of their plans would unfold.

The two had no idea the challenge they had in their hands.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my new fanfiction! This is my first one so I would love to hear some feedback so please review :) Next chapter we will see Caroline being made over into a Mikaelson and some feels from every ship ;) I should have it done in a week so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent for a minute, everyone not sure of what to say. Surprisingly it was Klaus who spoke first. He pulled a seat over to her.

"Would you like a drink?"

She was too wrapped up in her surroundings to notice him talking. Her eyes moved around the room. It was a large study with ceiling high bookshelves and bottles of liquor scattered everywhere. There was a faint smell of tobacco in the air and it made her nose wrinkle. She hated the smell. It reminded her of her father.

"No, thank you." She said finally, seeing the annoyed look on his face.

Klaus shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he walked away. By watching her father for all those years, she guessed he probably had three drinks in him already. But it seemed like he was used to it.

"So why am I here?" Caroline kept a cool, calm voice. What her brothers always taught her was to never show fear. If they know you're scared, they'll play off of that. You'll get the stretched truth rather than the simple facts. She squeezed her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Caroline, isn't it?" He smiled.

Her eyes darted to his brother and then back to him. She only nodded. "And you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson and this here is my brother Elijah. I have to admit though I'm a little hurt you don't remember me. I could have sworn I saw you at a few meetings from time to time?"

"I don't go to my brother's business deals." She said dryly.

Her tone made him chuckle. "Ah, I see someone doesn't approve."

"I'm sorry I don't enjoy murder and theft."

He sat down at his desk and sipped his bourbon slowly. The more he studied her face the more he began to remember her. But that was years ago, she was simply a teenager as he was becoming a man. But God did the years do wonders for her.

"Then I guess our time together won't be pleasant."

Caroline shifted in her seat. "I didn't expect it to be."

"You're being very civil for a hostage. They're normally not like this." The reference to his others made chills run down her spine. She could feel the fears creeping through her, changing her thoughts on the situation.

"I learned from the best."

"Then this will be easy." Klaus fixed his tie. "I don't want you to be my hostage, sweetheart. You will simply be my permanent guest."

She burst out laughing. "I'm not some whore. Are you that desperate for something that you have to kidnap me to fulfil it?" She looked to Elijah. "This is what the Mikaelsons have up their sleeves?"

"You have us wrong, Caroline. This is all for your brothers. A little bit of revenge." Elijah said slowly. His brother was making it worse. If it was just him and the girl, things would be going smoother.

"Making me your puppet is revenge? You do realize I'll be back with them by next week."

He wasn't surprised by her confidence. They were her siblings after all. She trusted them.

"Don't be so eager to invest all your assurance in them. Hesitation will be apparent in your call tomorrow."

"I'm their sister. They would never..." She stood up, so offended by his accusation that she had to turn away.

Klaus laughed. "What is that code of yours? Family over all?" He shook his head. "You may want to rethink that concept of yours."

She was looking at his books when a tear slipped down her cheek. And in that moment, it was the first time she's ever doubted her family. Because there were times where family was second and business came first. The situation became more real now. He wasn't some armature playing games. This man was as real as they come.

"The truth can break you sometimes." He said when she remained silent. Her back was still to him as the tears slipped out. "But that's the only way to be great. It's when you come back from the worst do the people stop and stare."

"Like you?" Caroline said suddenly, spinning around to face him.

Klaus took another sip of his drink. "You wouldn't believe the stories I could share."

She paused. "What do you want to do with me exactly?"

He merely shrugged and leaned back into his chair. It was all too casual for her, like this was everyday for him.

"Love, I'm just looking to push a few buttons here." He smirked. "Having you in my custody will ensure that. You are a high price to your brothers and with one look at you prancing around in Mikaelson territory, in the clothes and luxury, I'm sure blood will boil. Anything I want will be in exchange for your release. But who knows if you would even go back to your old life after a while with me." He smiled at her, so cocky and arrogant.

"Please." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I'll be happy to be free from your filthy hands when they come for me."

"I'm sure it won't be for some time. I would begin to open your mind to this new life of yours. I have no intention of striking any deal for months." He immediately saw the pain that caused her. Once again the freedom was being ripped from her hands. She was nothing more than a caged bird. Everything she ever needed would be given to her except the permission to fly.

"So I'll follow you around to parties, live in your home, be your little puppet until you've pissed off my brothers enough to get some decent cash for my release?" It made no sense. He'd be dead before the ink dried on the check.

Klaus only smiled. What a foolish thought. She really thought this was about money? Obviously her knowledge in this business was a bit rusty.

"Darling, don't you see? I'm trying to start a _war_."

She took a few steps back. "What does that mean?"

"Having you in my custody will make it seem so easy to get anything from the Salvatore Brothers. They were too confident in themselves that they neglected to protect the most valuable thing to their family...you. And seeing how I captured you so easily, anyone with a warrant for their arrest will be after them in full swing. Battles will be fought over nations for your family. I don't think you understand the crimes they've committed. Years of prison will not do them justice. They'll be in for far worse."

Caroline finally sat down. It was all too much for her. She thought a panic attack was only seconds away as she felt her chest constricted and breathing became difficult. Doubt was slowly filling her. What if her brothers didn't come for her? What if she was stuck here forever?

She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

"For now I'll have you stay at our home a few miles away. We'll keep you in the dark until the plan is set in motion. Anything you request I'll be more than happy to grant. As long as its reasonable." He studied her face more. "Are you sure you don't want a drink? It seems as though you may need something stronger than the water in front of you."

She winced and glared up at him. "Rot in hell."

Klaus shrugged and looked down at his desk. That's when Elijah stood.

"I will take you to get your wounds examined. I'm sure it's nothing a little ice couldn't fix and then I will show you your room."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. When would the ball and chain come out? Might as well hand cuff her now so there was no chance of escape. Her eyes pierced up to his. "I'm fine, thank you. Just take me to my room."

Klaus watched with amazement as the pouty little girl headed for the door. He could tell she was in pain by the way she winced and held her hands together. Tyler was anything but gentle and for some reason it angered Klaus. How dare he treat this womanly so poorly! She did nothing to him and yet he beat her.

Caroline followed Elijah slowly out of the room. She felt the brother's eyes on her the entire time. Klaus was just as she imagined. He was mean, ruthless, arrogant...and drop dead gorgeous. She was taken aback at first by his eyes. They saw right into her soul. It's like he knew her. A chill ran down her spine just thinking of it. He wasn't supposed to make her feel that way. She hated him. She hated them.

The rift between the families began years ago. The Salvatores and Mikaelsons were well known criminals across the globe, committing crimes unimaginable to any person. But they did it for power, it's what their world revolved around. The more fear they caused, the more people obeyed them. Territories were claimed, borders were established and terms were set. Soon the families rose to power but the competition came along with it. No two families could be on top at the same time. For years they battled, each family gaining their right to rule until the other pushed them off the throne. But it was Giuseppe who put the Salvatores back on top.

During his thirty years of rule he made the Salvatore family the most feared on the planet. The government included them on secret work, money flowed endlessly and there were no worries. They had the power and that's all that mattered.

All of that changed though when he and Elizabeth went out for dinner. They had the best security in the world with bullet proof windows and skyscraper body guards watching over them. It shouldn't have happened. They should have came home that night.

But they didn't.

In a fatal car crash both Salvatore parents perished. It left the family wounded, vulnerable and powerless. Klaus knew this. It was a God sent when he discovered the two dead. This was their chance to put the Mikaelsons back on top. Damon was new at this. He didn't have the skill his father did, that would take time and practice. Klaus knew there was no better time to attack than now. And with the girl in his clutches and a powerless family to go up against, it would be effortless to win this battle. Although blood would be shed and betrayal would be made, they could do it.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Elijah insisted on bringing a nurse to her room. Caroline had refused at first but gave in as the swelling increased. He watched her intently as the woman wiped away the blood and applied a cream under her eye.

"I truly am sorry for Tyler's behavior. I promise as long as you're here he will be kept under control."

Caroline sighed and shifted on the bed. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

He winced. "No woman should."

"I can handle myself. Not like any of you care though since you've trapped me here." She snapped, her eyes darting up to his.

_She's definitely a Salvatore_, he thought. "Believe it or not but this was not my idea. I could have thought of a million different ways to regain our power. But my father and brother had other ideas." He took a few steps into the room. "You are safe here. You have nothing to worry about."

"But I'm not free." Caroline said. "I'm just your prisoner. Sure you'll keep me safe and I'll have everything I want...but I'm confined within these four walls. All my life I tried to break free of that, so I can live my life. And when I finally did I've just been dragged back into it all!" She ripped herself away from the nurse and stood. "What I would really like now is for you to leave. Please."

Elijah sighed. He thought he could be somewhat acquaintances with the girl, that she could tolerate him. This wasn't his doings, she shouldn't be so angry. But it was his family's and unfortunately he fell into that category.

The nurse scurried out quickly and Elijah wasn't far behind. He closed the door shut behind him only to be faced with his other brother.

"Kol." He blinked his eyes a few times, shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard we have a rather delicious guest and I was hoping to get a taste." He inclined his head over Elijah's shoulder and smiled.

"I'd prefer it if you were to stay away from the Salvatore girl. She's for Niklaus, anyway."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Perhaps Nik can share."

"I don't think so, brother." Klaus had a smirk on his face as he rounded the corner. He was going to pay a visit to his little guest but found a party in front of her door. "What are all of you doing?"

"I was told to leave." Elijah murmured. "I think it's best that we give her some space. Maybe she'll warm up in time for dinner."

Kol laughed. "If she's smart she won't leave the room."

Elijah rolled his eyes and stalked down the hallway, not wanting to be apart of it anymore. He passed his sister, Rebekah, who was peeking her head out the door. She kept herself distanced from the madness her family was creating. Kidnapping a girl was a different kind of low for them. Although she didn't like the Salvatore's any better than they did, she felt there were other ways to go about things. But she didn't have a say.

"Stay away from this wing, Kol." Klaus growled, his eyes wincing. The girl wasn't someone he wanted to share. As long as she was here she would be given the best Mikaelson and it certainly wasn't Kol.

"Don't worry, brother. I have a beautiful brunette that is currently awaiting my call." He smirked and spun around on his heel. "I'll see you at dinner."

When the hallway was empty Klaus turned towards the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob briefly as he internally debated what to do. Elijah said she needed space, that she kicked him out earlier. He didn't want to listen to his brother's words but his hand fell down to his side.

Quickly he stalked away from the door, sighing in defeat. He would give her peace tonight but tomorrow work would begin.

* * *

"Have you heard from Caroline?" Damon asked casually. They were seated at the table, digging into the roast Glenda prepared for them.

Stefan swallowed. "No, actually. She said she'd call tonight..."

Damon tried to suppress the anxious feeling bubbling up inside of him. _It's probably nothing_, he told himself, _she might be hung up at work. Caroline said that Elena needs a lot of help at The Grill._

"After dinner I'll call her though, just in case."

"Good, I was going to suggest that." Damon took in a mouth full of potatoes.

The silence crept up on them. Ever since Caroline left the distance between them continued to grow. Their different perspectives on the situation bashed together but only one was allowed to be heard. Damon was in charge. The only opinion that mattered was his.

"I'm going out tonight. There's some people on Fifth Avenue who have some information for us. Rumors have been going around about the Mikaelsons."

Stefan nodded. "I know; looks like they're up to something."

"I'll need you on watch tonight." His tone was firm, commanding, like there was no choice but to do as he said. "We have to be precautious now more than ever. There's no missing anything."

Stefan kept his eyes down, focusing intently on the meat. He didn't want to do that. It was a job for the guards, not a Salvatore.

"Yeah, that's fine." He mumbled, shifting in his seat.

Damon stood abruptly, shoving his chair out behind him. He couldn't stand it anymore and he certainly wouldn't subject to the nonsense of their fight. "I'll be back in the morning."

Stefan nodded. "Alright."

The echoing of footsteps sounded throughout the dining room. Maids bowed their heads as Damon filed out.

A door slammed shut.

Stefan closed his eyes shut, angering boiling inside of him. Sooner or later he knew he would snap, the raging frustration becoming too much. He couldn't be pushed around and told what to do like he was five. His father was no longer alive and they should be working together, not against one another. But Damon was the eldest, it was his birth right to claim the throne in a case of tragedy. And yet the way he ruled was unjust as he had everyone beneath him rather than next to him. Even Caroline was seen as an invalid. She was his sister.

But Damon's reasons behind his actions were unknown. Stefan didn't know it was to protect them, to keep them out of the dark of all the secrets that lied within the family. Damon's burden was rather large, bigger than anyone had expected. Conflicts ran deep, secrets were kept stored in files and the biggest one of them all ate him up inside. A mystery that for years has torn him apart and all of a sudden answers were sprung into his face.

His parent's deaths.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

* * *

Caroline stayed in her room the entire night, refusing to go down to dinner when they summoned her. She awoke the next morning sore, starved and completely exhausted. Although the bed she was given was more than comfortable, nightmares haunted her sleep. She tossed and turned the entire night before finally lying awake until the sun came up. Crows were calling outside her window as birds flew over her new found home. They were flying to warmth, down south where the sun always shined. With each passing minute here she felt the wings on her back being pulled out, ripping straight down the middle until they were gone completely.

She wondered when someone would come for her. There were no clothes in her drawers, no towels in the bathroom, not a stitch of toiletries for any woman. The place was bear. She still sat in her ratted clothes from yesterday, blood staining her jeans and knots in her hair. A frown pulled her lips down as she made her way to a mirror.

The bruises on her cheeks had swelled and grew a dark purple beneath her eye. She was happy the ones on her wrists weren't so bad but a tear slid down her cheek. She felt hideous and that was always his goal. Tyler strived to make her feel like she was nothing, that she was stupid, mean and shallow. He would tell her time and time again how she was his second choice, how she meant nothing to him and wouldn't to any man. Caroline had believed him. And as she stared herself in the mirror now, she began to rethink everything she's ever taught herself.

_You're worthless, Caroline._

_They won't come for you._

_You'll have no one after this._

She let out a shaky breath as a knock sounded at the door.

"Miss. Salvatore?" A maid strolled in wheeling a cart in front of her. There was a brunette woman walking in behind her, a wicked smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Something about her was so familiar though. It made Caroline wince as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine." She smiled wider. "Elijah sent me to bring you these." She motioned to the cart that had an abundance of towels, soaps, makeup, clothes and so much more. For once a smile crossed Caroline's face as she rushed to it, in need of something clean.

Caroline looked to Katherine. "Is this mine?"

She nodded. "You will get the rest of your things within the next few days. If you would like we could even go to your apartment and retrieve your things for the time being. I heard you were staying here for a while."

Caroline stood straighter. "I'm not actually. My brothers will be coming to get me soon." Her hope was high, too high it seemed.

Katherine smirked. "Right. Well, if you change your mind just let me know. Other than that, shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs. Klaus wants to see you."

"I'll take my time."

"He wants you in a half an hour."

Caroline smiled. "I'm feeling like a bath so make it an hour."

Katherine suddenly smiled. She liked this girl. Finally someone wasn't afraid to stand up to this poor excuse for a man. She's seen girls either fon over him or cower in his presence. And yet here was this woman simply shrugging off his existence as she strolled over for her hour bubble bath.

"I'll get right on that." Katherine chuckled as she headed for the door.

Caroline pranced away, grabbing as many things as she could while heading for the bathroom. Once she heard the door shut she began running the water. The clothes they picked out were very formal, no surprise there. The Mikaelsons were always well put together, never lacking in their style. She always admired the sister's taste in clothing. But Caroline's family didn't care much on that. They presented themselves when needed but other than that it was overlooked. Caroline was never even in the spotlight enough to worry about it. Her father kept her and her mother out of society where it was dangerous and in the four walls of their home where it was considered safe. His efforts for protection ran far and she saw how that reflected in Damon's actions.

An hour and ten minutes later Caroline stumbled out of her room, smoothing down the creamy white dress they had given her. There was a black line going down either side of her as the neckline came up rather high. Yet the hem was cut just above the knee giving it a classy yet sexy look at the same time. She simply scrunched her hair and put a dab of makeup on to cover the bruising and swelling. But Caroline held herself together, standing tall and brave as she began to face the monsters lurking down stairs. They would get no weakness from her, no fear showing in her eyes. She was strong. She could do it.

* * *

The tapping of Klaus' foot filled the room as he stood in festering anger. His lips were pursed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Katherine walked in the room then, a smile on her face.

"Something wrong, Klaus?" She nearly purred.

He rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"I was told she just left her room. She should be here any second now."

The clicking of heels against marble echoed in the room as a blonde rounded the corner. Her curly hair bounced as she walked in with a mesmerizing sway to her hips. Klaus had to blink his eyes a few times and focus in on the task at hand. He didn't have time for distractions, even ones as beautiful as Caroline.

"There she is!" Katherine sang, finally being able to take a seat. "Why don't we bring out the coffee and goodies and have a chat."

"Actually, love, I will be needing you to retrieve my brother. There will be time for _chatting_ later."

Katherine rolled her eyes and sat back up, smiling at Caroline before leaving.

Klaus looked to Caroline. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry? I see you didn't make it down to dinner last night. Quite a shame that was, we had fish."

She hated how casual he was being, like she was here visiting. But no. She was their prisoner, brought here against her will and now forced sit and make polite_ chit chat_.

"Well, you know, being kidnapped really drained my energy."

He smirked. "Understandable."

She took a seat on the couch and crossed her legs, feeling suddenly self-conscious as he stared at her.

_My face._

Caroline shifted uncomfortably on the couch, turning her face to the side. "Yeah, Tyler really left his mark."

Klaus was confused at first, not really understanding what she meant. But then he realized he'd been staring. It wasn't her wounds that caught his eye but her beauty.

"Forgive me, love, I hadn't even noticed. How _are_ you feeling?"

The way he called her love made chills run up her arms. She wasn't sure if it was because of fear or attraction.

"I'm-" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine. Let's just skip to the part where you try to be nice and get down to business. Katherine said you wanted to see me."

Just as she spoke Elijah walked in. He was dressed in yet another suit with a smile painted on his face as Katherine clung to his arm. She was giggling with a blush on her face but immediately pulled away at sight of Klaus.

"Thank you, Katerina. That'll be all."

She nodded with a blank expression and headed out. Her eyes connected with Elijah's briefly before she disappeared. Caroline picked up on the attraction and almost felt sorry for them. It was obvious they shouldn't be together or weren't_ allowed_ to. She only assumed it was Klaus' doings.

Elijah nodded to his brother and smiled to Caroline. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

She shrugged as he took a seat across from her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Your presence at dinner last night was greatly missed. I can only hope you will attend tonight's feast. We will be serving lamb."

Caroline wanted to be difficult. She wanted each and every Mikaelson to be pulling out their hair by the time they were done with her. Ideas were popping in her mind left and right. Being a complete bitch was her specialty.

"I'm actually a vegetarian." She couldn't even begin to explain how much of a lie that was. Caroline had a special place in her heart for burgers, steak and anything else from an animal. She was the biggest carnivore she knew. This would be a sacrifice but it was one she was willing to make.

Elijah's eyes widened. "Oh." He exchanged a look with his brother. "I'm sure our cook could whip something up for you tonight. Do you have any preferences?"

She didn't want to discuss meals. She wanted to hear more about their plan. But when Klaus never chimed in, she went along with the conversation. Caroline had no intention of being nice, she only spoke when spoken too. It would be her rule.

"Not really."

He nodded slowly as a maid brought in trays. She noticed the pastries and muffins lined on plates as cups of steaming hot coffee flew in behind her. The sweet aroma of caffeine induced liquid filled the air and made Caroline's eyes roll back into her head. Her stomach growled and her hands were shaking slightly from lack of food. She hadn't had a stitch all day yesterday and the food in front of her seemed irresistible at the moment. But she fought the need and focused on her keepers.  
"So, you wanted to talk." Caroline said again, somewhat annoyed.

"We have all day for that, sweetheart. Please, help yourself to some breakfast. I see your mouth practically watering from the delights."

Caroline's eyes flashed up to his, wincing with anger. She hated the tone he used with her. It was one with permission and authority. She didn't want to be told what to do. She could do whatever she wanted to do. Sometimes it was as if her brothers never left her. There was always someone older and higher in command pulling the leash around her neck tighter as she was dragged along.

"I'll eat when you tell me exactly why you wanted me down here."

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus, stop with the games."

Klaus grabbed himself a muffin as he sipped his coffee. "Love, I simply wanted a morning with you. We were to discuss the plans for the next few weeks and even your call to your brothers. Now please, eat something."

Caroline unfolded her hands and slowly grabbed the smallest thing on the tray. She didn't know what it was, some sort of fancy pastry she's never seen before. But as the cookie like item touched her tongue little bursts of fireworks set off in her mouth. The chocolate sprinkled, fruit filled delight exploded on her taste buds and she never thought she could taste something so good. Paired with the coffee she had this was practically heaven. It made giving up meat seem like nothing.

"I know Damon is catching on to our plan so rather him hear it from someone else, I'd like you to tell him yourself." Klaus was watching her face. She seemed completely in a daze as she munched on the pastries in front of her. He was amused by the girl. One minute she was dripping with anger the next she drowned in paradise. She was fascinating.

Caroline was too consumed in her food to notice him talking.

"It'll be something short." He continued. "Perhaps three minutes or so. Just enough to get the message across that you're here, you're fine and that you're certainly not going anywhere."

Her eyes flickered to him, suddenly realizing it then. "You're testing them."

Elijah spoke up. "Precisely. Your brother is quite the confident man and perhaps a little too cocky in his ways. I'm certain his first attempt will be to get you back and he _will_ fail. We're counting on it."

"With the death of your parents, your family has lost many allies. They're not strong enough to retrieve you anymore." Klaus added.

Caroline stiffened to the mention of her parents but brushed it off quickly. "Then what?"

"Then slowly we will begin to take over their ports. Your family has acquired many shipment areas for their..._goods_...and it's our goal to capture them all. Once the money is gone and power is restored to our family, a deal will be stricken up and your release will be granted." Elijah spoke smoothly, rather confident in his family's plans.

She was silent for a moment, looking down at her hands. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Of course she wanted to know, she _needed_ to know, but it seemed odd for them to release all of this information. Sure she suspected the important parts were left out by the main gist had just been laid out for her. She didn't understand.

Klaus shrugged. "You should know what is to become of you. And if I'm not mistaken you asked yourself, darling."

Caroline glared at him and took another sip of coffee. "I guess it's just weird for me. My brothers and father always kept me out of these kinds of things."

Klaus smiled. "Yes, the Salvatore's are very possessive of their women. The public barely knew you two existed."

"That's how they wanted it."

Elijah nodded. "We need you knowing what is going on so there are no mistakes. I can't have you fumbling with words if the press tries to speak you with."

That's where she was confused. "So they won't know I'm kidnapped?"

Klaus hated how she used that word. "You will simply be our warning to everyone else. We have accomplished what seemed like the impossible. We have stolen what appears to be all the Salvatore's have left. This will show that we're not out of this game, that we are rightfully in it and continue to be strong."

"Our first public outing will be next week. You will spend the rest of the day shopping with my sister for whatever it is you will need. I hope that's alright." Elijah seemed very hesitant, like he didn't want to upset her. It annoyed Klaus. She shouldn't have a say, she should accept what they command her to do.

"I thought I was calling Damon and Stefan."

Klaus smiled. "I've planned for it in the morning. You've been informed of everything you needed to know and believe it or not a shopping trip is a necessity at the moment. I want you to be presented as a Mikaelson with all the grace and glory that comes along with us." He smirked as his gaze shifted to his brother. "Everything has to be ready by next week."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's so important?"

"You'll see." Elijah said.

Rebekah stormed in the room then with Katherine trailing behind her. "Why do I need to come down-" She stopped in her tracks at the sight of another blonde on the couch. The dress she wore seemed familiar...

"What is that _bitch_ doing with my dress?!"

Klaus sighed and looked over to Caroline. "This is my sister, Bekah."

She stormed over to Caroline who stood. "Take it off! Who gave you permission to wear that?"

Elijah predicted a cat fight any minute now.

"Excuse me but I was _given_ this by _your_ brothers. So calm down and back up." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her opponent.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow to her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Klaus stood and rushed in between the girls. "Bekah, Bekah, calm down."

Elijah looked to her. "This is Caroline Salvatore."

Rebekah scoffed as she took a few steps back from her. "Disgusting."

"Likewise." Caroline growled.

"Rebekah, sister, you will be taking Caroline out this afternoon for some shopping. Our annual function is coming up next week and she will need something to wear. Pick up a few other things while you're out. Make her one of us." Klaus was looking a Caroline as he talked, a smile wide on his face. The pride shone through him, he was ecstatic. His plan was finally coming into play, he couldn't have been happier.

"Katherine." Elijah stood. "Tag along with the girls so they don't kill each other." He turned to his brother. "I have some business to attend to downtown so I must be going. I'll see you tonight." For a brief moment Caroline noticed his eyes connect with Katherine's. A blush spread across her cheeks as he brushed past her.

"You must be joking if you think I'd spend even a minute with that_ trash_." Rebekah spat, glaring over at the other blonde.

"Simmer, Bekah. Just guide her, that's all_ Father_ and I are asking."

The mention of Mikael sealed her lips as she looked over to the Salvatore girl. She pouted momentarily before spinning on her heel and storming out. Katherine only shrugged as she motioned Caroline to follow her. Klaus was soon left alone with his thoughts but the smile on his face never seemed to fade.

* * *

"They _took_ her!" Damon was yelling, more like shouting as he stormed into the room. Steam was leaking from his ears as he pushed the doors opened.

Stefan jumped straight up, his hands shaking slightly as he stared at his brother in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Caroline. She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Damon was face to face with his brother. Stefan couldn't tell what showed on his face. Fear? Anger? A combination of both? Whatever it was he was certain Damon was never more serious in his life. And that scared both of them.

"What I mean is, the Mikaelson's have her. They took Caroline."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter came pretty quickly but it's only because I had half of it written already. So a lot of information was given out in the chapter, Caroline is slowly being introduced to her new life and she's definitely not making it easy for anyone haha. I hope you liked it and please please please review! I would love to know what you think! I'm currently working on chapter three and since Thanksgiving is next week I'll probably be getting a lot done with no school (: And P.S. to any Reunited followers, part four will be up either late late tonight or early morning! Thanks (: **


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing outside, soaking up the chilling air with a blank expression shown in her face. The whole phone call flashed over and over in her mind. Damon's shouting. Stefan's threats. Klaus' smile. It nearly ruined her thinking about it again.

* * *

Caroline was brought down to the basement early in the morning, escorted by Elijah. He didn't say much, noticing a change in her mood. Shopping with Rebekah the day before was anything but pleasant. All they did was fight and when they weren't fighting they were fighting, either about the clothes, their families or each other. There was always something ruining the moment. And that definitely affected Caroline's mood. She didn't want to talk. All she wanted was coffee and more sleep.

They seated her in a small, grey room with only a wooden table and metal chair to sit in. The space reminded her of an interrogation room when she noticed the one way window on the side. She didn't see Klaus or anyone else for the matter. Elijah simply told her to sit and wait.

A few men came in and out, setting up a few things as she counted the dots on the ceiling. Apparently the call would be more like a video chat. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

How ridiculous.

The door opened and slammed shut. Caroline noticed the annoyed expression on Klaus' face as he sat across from her.

She leaned across the table. "Sleep well?"

He glared at her. "I'm in no mood, darling."

She scoffed. "You and me both."

Klaus eyed her suspiciously but didn't ask more on it. After an early morning with his father he wasn't interested in playing the blonde's games. He changed the subject quickly, wanting to get to his point.

"Let's just cut to the chase, here. In a few minutes we will be reaching contact with your family. There are some things we must go over."

Caroline stared at the bags under his eyes. He kept running his hand over the scruff on his jaw. If anything he looked like he needed a drink.

"Fine." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will say only what we allow you to say. I don't want any pleas for rescue or snarky attitude, do you hear me? I will not tolerate it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I will_ say_ whatever I want to _say_."

That only infuriated him. "Really? Go ahead, love, I dare you. Because if you say a single thing that I don't like then I will _personally_ pay a visit to all your little friends. I believe you and Bonnie are particularly close, yes?"

On the other side of the window Kol stood. His arms were crossed over his chest as his eyebrow raised. He wasn't an expert in names but he knew the common ones. And Bonnie certainly wasn't one. He stiffened slightly but didn't let anyone notice.

Caroline laughed. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not." He shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "But please, do was you want. Just be prepared for your friends to pay the price."

Kol swallowed hard, a tremor shaking his hand.

Caroline winced and leaned over the table. "Just so you know, I don't take threats lightly."

"And I don't like my hard work going down the drain because of petty things."

She stared at him.

"Are we giving up?"

"Since I actually have a heart, I'll read off whatever script you give me." She pointed her finger at him. "But I swear to God, if you touch any of my friends you _will_ answer to me. And I'm a bitch when I'm mad."

For some reason he admired her fight. No fear shown in her eyes. She was confident. He thought that owed her some respect.

Klaus smirked and nodded his head. "I'll hold you to it."

She grimaced.

The two sat for a few minutes discussing the content of the call. She was to sit and let Klaus and Elijah do most of the talking, to be seen and not heard. Caroline was merely a figure of their power, something to hold over the her brother's head.

"You will tell them that you're perfectly safe, nothing more. Leave the rest for Elijah and I."

Caroline sighed. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"As you wish." He smirked and nodded towards the window.

Elijah was in the room minutes later, nodding to Caroline as he took a seat at the table. He seemed distracted as his fingers tapped on his knee and his eyes wandered around.

Caroline jumped when she saw her brothers appear on the screen. Her heart was racing as their eyes pierced into hers. The room was silent until Klaus' voice broke through.

"Damon! Long time no see, mate. And Stefan, hello to you as well."

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Damon spat, turning to face the camera. The anger radiated off of him, making the air heavier in the room.

Caroline leaned back in her chair, wincing her eyes.

Klaus stood. "Well it looks like we have a visitor." He placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Say hello, love."

"Don't touch her!" Damon roared.

Caroline frowned.

"What's wrong with her face? What did you to do her?"

"Damon it's-" She tried to explain but was cut off.

"I will kill you!"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Calm down, Damon. It was just my errand boy getting a little too physical." Klaus leaned in and whispered. "He can't control his anger too well. But you may know him. Mr. Lockwood, that is?"

On camera Stefan tensed and Damon only rolled his eyes.

"I should have killed the kid when I got the chance." Damon muttered, rolling his eyes as he glared at everyone.

Caroline swallowed.

Klaus chuckled as he took a seat. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"Well your lovely sister; and I've seemed to manage that. Who's brilliant idea was it too simply let her go? Because I commend you on that." Klaus smirked as he stole a glance to Caroline.

Damon and Stefan were both quiet.

"Hmm, no one? She just waltzed out in her own?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Brother, let's not get side tracked."

"How dare you feel you have the audacity to speak to a Salvatore this way! Kidnap our sister and threaten us? If my father were here you'd be dead by now." Damon hissed. For some reason he couldn't look to Caroline, he didn't want to believe it. He felt the anxiety rising within him, the panic slowly setting him as he realized the severity of the situation.

Klaus laughed. "But he isn't...is he?"

Caroline's head whipped over to him, the pain evident on her face. She wanted to smack him.

"Just tell us what you want." Stefan said, his eyes glued to Caroline's. He felt ashamed that this happened to her, that they were so careless as to let her leave. And what was worse was he_ helped_ her, he gave her his blessing. He cringed.

"It's quite simple really." Elijah said, smiling to his brother.

"Relinquish your ports, your title and your money and I'll gladly send her right back now." Klaus knew there was no way in hell they would ever agree to that. Caroline could be on the verge of death and still hesitation would be apparent.

Caroline was holding her breath, watching Damon have an internal battle with himself. She knew not in a million years would they agree. The business was too important. Everything their father worked for would just be thrown away. But it would be for _her_.

She wanted to think they would say yes, she liked the idea. But Caroline wasn't naive.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Damon said through his teeth. Each word pained him but there was no way he could do it, not even for Caroline.

"Then we'll be seeing you."

Damon rushed to the camera. "Caroline, we'll come for you. Don't listen to a word they say. I have everything under control."

She stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Damon I'm so-"

The screen went black and all her hope seemed to slip away.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath, shivering slightly as a breeze blew by. The hatred she had for this place grew with each passing minute. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand it.

"I was wondering where you ran off too."

She jumped, spinning around to find Klaus walking through the French doors. The garden was her escape, her time to get away and he completely ruined it.

"Leave me alone." She sighed, turning back to the trees. This man was the last person on earth she wanted to be with at the moment. He brought her nothing but_ pain_.

Klaus didn't know why he was out here. He knew she was perfectly safe and that were was no chance for escape, so there was no need to be here. But the look she gave him during the call today...it stirred feelings in the pit of his stomach. For some reason he didn't want for her to hate him. Perhaps he thought clearing the air would make everything better. But Klaus didn't know Caroline.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still upset about earlier. That was nothing, love."

She whipped around to face him. "Don't you dare accuse my feelings of being petty. You have no idea what I'm going through."

Klaus laughed. "I'm sure I have some."

"That's the thing though, you don't. You have no idea what it's like for your family to choose _money_ and _power_ over you. Because of this life I'm stuck here for God knows how long and you know I'm not even surprised. Damon is just like my father who is exactly. like. you." She was in his face, speaking to him in a tone no one dared to.

"And what am I like?" Klaus was curious now. Before he would blow up in her face, he wanted to hear what she had to say. Even if it was completely _wrong_.

Caroline took a step back, wanting distance in case he retaliated. "You control people with fear, _threaten_ them into doing whatever you want and don't think of anyone but yourself. Damon didn't think about me when he answered you. He didn't think about how all of this would affect me, just our title." She scoffed and shook her head. "Title. What a load of crap that all is. It's just a name, a rank to the world of insignificant people. I can't stand it anymore. I don't care! You see I left my family to get away from it all. And look where I am!" She motioned around her, not sure if she wanted to cry or start laughing. "I'm right back in the middle of all this bullshit."

Klaus hated how right she but there was no way he'd let her know. He grabbed her wrist.

She didn't flinch.

"You don't know me at all. I would watch your words, sweetheart."

"Unlike all your other victims, you don't scare me. I've faced far worse than you." Suddenly she thought of Tyler. It shocked her that she actually compared that sorry excuse of a man to Klaus but she was. And somehow Tyler was still lower on the scale than the monster before her.

He seemed surprised. "And here I thought I was the worst of them all."

"You are." She snapped. "I just consider others lower."

Klaus studied the girl's face. It was scrunched up but almost sad as she stared at him. She wanted to yell more but slowly she lost the energy too. The day took its toll on Caroline and even Klaus for an unknown reason. They both sighed.

"Interesting." He mused, a smirk playing with his lips.

Caroline was shivering as she licked her lips. "Are you done harassing me? I'd like to be alone now." She shifted awkwardly in her spot, noticing his eyes linger on her face longer than necessary.

"How about you have your alone time in the house. We can't have you catching a cold now can we?"

Her eyes winced. "I'm fine, thank you."

He didn't want to fight with her. There was a sort of understanding between them. They both knew where they stood with each other. She was merely power to him while he was a constant reminder of her family's ways. Somehow they were both content with that, they didn't argue or try to protest because it was true.

Well, it started out that way.

Klaus lingered next to her before turning to the door. He didn't want her out here but yelling would only worsen things. So instead he remained silent and gave her the space needed. Once he was inside he ordered a maid to bring out a blanket for Caroline, bribing them to keep quiet on who sent it. He didn't care about her. It didn't matter if she froze or not. Klaus just didn't want to deal with his brother's when she was lying ill in bed, unable to move a finger. He had to be somewhat responsible.

He watched from the balcony as a maid scurried outside with a knitted quilt over her shoulder. The soft murmuring of the two women carried up to his ears but he couldn't make anything out. He watched amusingly as she refused it but as the maid was obligated to do so, she left it on the bench. After a few minutes of waiting Klaus began to head inside, convinced she wouldn't take to it.

But then he blinked in disbelief.

After checking to see if anyone was watching, Caroline slowly bent down and picked the quilt. A shiver ran through her body as she took a seat on the bench, taking in a deep breath as the day began to leave. Klaus only smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he walked back into his room. Caroline had a long way to come but he had a feeling she would grow to like this place. He had freedom to offer her that her brothers would never dare suggest. And that would make her hesitate in the end as they did to her today.

* * *

Days passed and the charity function was getting closer and closer. Chaos was unfolding around the house as the preparations became endless. The event was being held at the grand ballroom downtown, one of the most extravagant places in the whole city. It'd be an embarrassment to hold it anywhere else.

Caroline and Katherine had grown closer in the following days. They seemed to be the only sane ones occupying the household. In the mornings they would share coffee until Katherine had to report to duty. Even now Caroline wasn't sure of the job she held for the Mikaelson's but wasn't in the mood for the story yet. Katherine always said it was a long one.

"So how long are you going to be able to take your rice cakes and mushrooms?" Katherine giggled as she took a bite of her burger.

Klaus had allowed them to leave with an army surrounding them. His terms were to stay hidden and not draw attention since Caroline was still considered Salvatore property. They nodded and rolled their eyes as he lectured. When they finally managed to get into the city they ended up at a burger dive close by. Men in black were scattered around them which annoyed Caroline. She was fully capable of handling things in her own and yet every man on earth was blind to see it.

Caroline shrugged. "It's not so bad. I think I even lost a pound." She smiled brightly as she dug into her fries.

"Yeah, say goodbye to that pound."

They laughed but Caroline became serious.

"So that function thingy is in a few days."

Katherine stopped eating. "Yeah and?"

"Well you're going, right?"

She sighed. "I have too."

Caroline took a sip of her water and smiled. "With my unfortunate luck Klaus is my escort. But who will be yours?"

Katherine was silent, seeming mesmerized by her fries.

"Kat."

"I'm going alone."

"Why?"

She shifted in her seat, looking up to the ceiling and then back down again, anywhere but her new found friend. "He's going with someone else, okay!"

A few men looked back at them, alarmed by the sudden outburst. Katherine laid her head down on her folded arms and sighed, suddenly feeling full. The lump in her throat rose up again as the suppressed tears fought their way out. She hated feeling that way over a guy, someone who should mean nothing to her yet here she cried because of him. How pathetic.

"Kat..."

"We were having dinner together yesterday, Klaus had taken you with Rebekah and Kol so it was just us. The soup course hadn't even come out yet when he said it." She shook her head, wincing to the memory. "Some slut named Holly or Hannah or something with an H. Ugh! He said he couldn't risk Klaus or his father finding out. I know I shouldn't be upset but God forbid I walked in with someone else then all hell would break lose."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shoved another fry in her mouth. "Men, seriously."

"I don't even want to go."

"How about we both ditch?" Caroline smiled deviously, making a few of the men's heads turn.

"Yeah, that's right." Katherine said, noticing their stares. "We're planning our escape, be ready."

One of the men frowned. "I would keep your mouth shut or Mr. Mikaelson will hear about this."

Caroline shrugged.

Katherine laughed.

The man rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"I love how they think I'm terrified of these people." Caroline said, sticking her tongue out at the man by the door.

"You will once you meet Mikael. His sons are nothing compared to him."

Caroline swallowed. "I heard my brother talking about him once. That is one man I definitely don't want to cross."

Katherine nodded. "Elijah keeps me away from that part of his life. As long as I do as I should, then I won't have to deal with him. But be prepared for the function. I'm certain he will want to have a word with you."

"I thought this was all Klaus' idea?"

"You don't think Mikael had a hand in some of it? Everything they do has to be cleared by him. It's just the way things are done."

Caroline's heart began to race. There were few people in her life that she feared. Tyler became one and Mikael was now added. They were the only people who wouldn't hesitate while doing harm. Over the oats few days she's observed most of the Mikaelsons. She saw the good in them even though they rarely showed it.

For Elijah it was easy. His want for good terms showed he wouldn't do harm. There was a side to Elijah, something moral and right that settled her whenever she's with him. He strived to do what was right even though his actions said otherwise.

Rebekah was simply lonely. Different men found their way to her room each night and her piercing voice rang through the halls as she craved the attention from her family. They were too consumed in other things to notice her which made her lash out. She stomped through the halls, knocking things over and pulling out her credit card for a day at the mall. But there are times when Elijah or even Klaus will take five minutes of their day and listen to her. She'll go on and on about meaningless things but they'll nod and smile, acknowledging her stories before claiming to have something to do. And it's in those moments when Caroline will see the good.

Kol is something completely different. He possesses a snarky attitude, always looking to stir up some trouble with his comments. But the way he watches her sometimes, it's as if he knows something. Every time they're alone his mouth moves slightly, like he's about to say something. But then he stops and escorts himself out. It's as if he feels uncomfortable around her which is why she doesn't worry. There's a certain fear Kol has within himself and she waits for the day when it'll finally surface.

Then finally there's Klaus. He was...well she didn't know what he was. She saw him as a mystery. There was no fear for him, she knew he wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. But she felt he had the power to use words, words that could cut into her heart. And that scared her. She didn't want that. Yet Klaus displayed a damaged look to his face. She could tell his life hasn't pretty but that didn't make her sympathize with him. Klaus was harsh. He was cocky and arrogant and flat out annoying at times. He knew how to push her buttons and that frustrated her more than anything. But she couldn't deny his looks. She caught them once or twice during dinner and then once more in the study. His eyes somehow always found hers or a part of her. And she didn't know how she felt about that. While her brain screamed no and squirmed in disgust, her heart sat and contemplated it all.

"I'm afraid it's time to go." One of the men said, leaning over the table. "It's getting dark and Elijah wants you two back."

Caroline pursed her lips and frowned. "Your boyfriend is annoying." She said in a hushed tone, too low for the guards to hear.

Katherine only shrugged and collected her things.

* * *

They were back before sunset, carrying mounds of bags with men stumbling behind them. Damage was surely done in the Mikaelson account but neither woman had a care in the world as they strut further into the house.

"Evening, ladies." Kol called from the second floor, waving to them as he descended from the stairs. "How was the outing?"

Katherine and Caroline exchanged a look.

"It's was fine." Katherine said, setting down one of her bags. "Do you want to be put yourself to some use and carry our bags? My back hurts." She smirked at him, knowing some physical labor was sure to scare him off.

"I'd love too."

From upstairs Klaus became distracted by the murmuring of voices. As he poked his out from outside his room he saw Kol chatting up a storm with the girls downstairs. He was in no mood for games and quickly shut the door.

"Caroline didn't get much, most of them are mine." Katherine said, watching in amusement as Kol grabbed her shoe bag.

"I hope it's at your own expense. We don't pay you to steal our money, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Caroline smirked, yawning as she stretched her arms up to the sky.

Elijah emerged at the top of the stairs then. His eyes lingered on Katherine for a moment longer than anyone else.

"I hope you had fun." He said, a little too loud.

Caroline didn't know what to say to him, let alone any of the Mikaelsons. She still despised them, Katherine simply taught her tolerate them.

_"It'll help you out in the long run." She had said days ago._

"I actually need to have a word with our guest." Elijah looked over to Caroline.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay."

Katherine shrugged and followed Kol down the hallway, looking back only once before disappearing.

Caroline shifted awkwardly in her spot, not sure of what to say or do. Elijah began walking so she followed him, keeping her head down and eyes shifted away as he began to talk.

"So your brothers have been much of a mute the past few days."

Caroline swallowed. "I'm surprised. I expected them to be barging down doors by now."

"Yes, as did we all. My father-" Caroline cringed. "suspects that they're planning a stunt for our function. Something to draw in attention."

Caroline shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, well my father wants have a word with you about that."

She noticed how he made no room for her to refuse. He said it as a command. He _wants_ to have a word with you. Not would like or was wondering, just wants. So she couldn't say no, she couldn't protest. All she could do was nod her head.

"Okay." Caroline stopped at her door, crossing her arms over her chest as she shivered. The place was always unusually_ cold_. Sometimes she swore it was the mood of this home that made her breath appear.

Elijah smiled. "Thank you. It'll be sometime after dinner if that's okay."

She didn't know why he added in that last part. But she ignored it and nodded again.

"That's fine." She said as a guard placed a few of her bags beside her.

"Have you found anything for the function?" Elijah asked once the man left.

Caroline didn't want to talk anymore. "Uh sort of. I'm not sure how to dress for it."

"I'm sure Katherine will help you with that. I'm usually no good with those types of things. But I believe your clothing has been retrieved. I was informed it should be resting on your bed as we speak." He noticed how uncomfortable she was and ended the conversation there.

Caroline smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll see you at dinner then." He nodded once before walking away.

Caroline retreated into her room quickly, leaving the door ajar as she rushed to her clothes. The familiar scent of home filled the room. She hugged her sweat pants and jeggings, seeing as they weren't allowed in the house. Everything had to be so formal and expensive. Haven't they heard of half priced jeans? Her favorite things were always found on clearance.

Caroline displayed her new shoes by the closet and unpacked her shopping bags silently. It was nice to have five minutes of peace without someone constantly looking over her shoulder. She could be reading in the study and Klaus would appear. Or munching on cookies in the kitchen and Kol would round the corner. Rebekah has even snuck up on her a few times when walking through the halls. They always thought she was up to something when in reality she was just minding her own business.

When everything was put away she undressed quickly, grabbing the black dress lying on the bed. It was something casual yet formal. She even felt comfortable in it.

"Need some help?"

She froze. Slowly Caroline turned around to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking her up and down with those sleazy eyes.

"Because I'm always at a service to you." Tyler bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline quickly turned to face him, getting the zipper up on her own. "Leave." She wanted her voice to sound assertive, strong, yet it came out as quiet as a mouse.

"What if I don't want too? I don't take orders from you, Care. I'm not your slave."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, you're just Klaus'."

He took a step towards her and she flinched. "I wouldn't test me tonight. Your bruise is just beginning to heal." He laughed. "It's funny you just get more fragile as the years go by. I know when we were together you would only have a scratch."

She couldn't find her voice.

"What? Your comments running low?"

She hated feeling this way, so vulnerable and helpless. He made her into nothing with just one look. It's as if she was right back where she started five years ago.

"Just get out."

He took another step towards her. "And what if I don't?"

"Then your job will surely vanish."

Caroline's head snapped up. There he stood, shooting daggers into Tyler's back. He took a step and then another as Tyler slowly turned to face him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter, Mr. Lockwood?"

Caroline's heart was beating out of her chest. She felt the tears bubble up in her eyes as she watched in awe.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson." Tyler sighed. It sounded like he rolled his eyes.

Klaus was two inches from his face now, his hand ready to flash up and punch him in the eye. "Then I suggest you leave before I let my mood get the best of me."

Tyler took a side step and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Caroline felt pathetic standing as a crumbling mess in front of him. Her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes were bright with glistened tears. That man was the only person on this earth who could do that to her. She's tried so hard to move past it but no matter what she did nothing ever worked. He just seemed to crush her harder each time.

"Caroline." Klaus didn't know what to do. From what he could see Tyler hadn't done any more damage, just frightened her. He didn't know why that infuriated him more but it did.

She tried to stand taller, to wipe her tears away and pretend like it was nothing. But he saw it. And she didn't know whether to yell at him to leave or thank him for taking the monster away.

"I'm fine." She turned towards the mirror and smoothed out her dress.

He frowned. "I could fire him if you like."

For the first time in a week she laughed. "Yeah?"

Klaus nodded, walking further into the room. "I've never liked the mutt. We only keep him because his father is a family friend."

She looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. There was something different about him. His face changed. It's as if he was..._concerned_. She wanted to laugh for even thinking that. Klaus Mikaelson didn't care, he wasn't like that.

"It's okay. I'll just see you down for dinner." Caroline spun around, trying to smile the best she could. Her face started to hurt from all the times she's been pretending. The bruise seemed to worsen as she stood there, exposed and bleeding in front of him. Since he was the enemy it only made it more humiliating.

Their faces were inches apart now, his breath tickling down her neck. She froze, not sure what to do.

Klaus smirked at her reaction. "You're strong, Caroline, like a true Salvatore. I admire that. But it's okay to let your guard down once in a while. Even with people you don't trust." His blue eyes looked into the green of hers before he spun away on his heel. "I'll see you downstairs."

The door closed and she collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Damon couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He could barely move. Caroline raced through his mind.

They _have_ her.

Those _monsters_ took his sister away from him.

He was seething with anger, no one bothered him for days. Stefan sulked alone in his room, not wanting to face his wrongs. He was the final push for Caroline to truly leave them. And now he was faced with the consequences.

Damon was on his fifth drink when the idea came to him.

_Take her back._

It sounded simple, easy almost. But he knew it would be nothing like that. Retrieving her would be hard with many hoops to jump through and nothing but blood shed behind him. But it's all for her. This is how he would make everything up to her. This would be his revenge on the Mikaelsons.

Reclaim what is rightfully his in front of all their clients and embarrass them to the fullest. He wanted to show the world who really held the power. The Salvatore's had secrets all around the country and certainly all over the Mikaelson manner. He could have information in the matter of minutes.

"They're Charity Function is in a few days, we'll do it then." Damon was pacing around the room, hands behind his back as he thought more. "I'll have Gary and Steve watch over her for the time being. They'll give us the best insight."

Stefan was looking out the window. "We have to be careful. They must be suspecting something by now."

"They'll be outnumbered and taken by surprise. You honestly don't think they're planning for us to come _then_? Do you know how big of a risk this all is? Doing it in public, the innocent walking among us as guns are flying? They don't think we have the balls to do it."

Stefan smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I always am. By next week we'll be back in top and with our sister by our side. Everything is going to be fine." Damon tried to mask his uncertainty. He wasn't entirely sure if they were going to be able to pull this off. Sure the numbers and skill were there but in the end it came down to the Mikaelsons, particularly Klaus. Damon saw the hold he had on Caroline. It was his plan all along to go through with this. She was the key to his plan and if anyone was going to be keeping her it would be him.

There was moment of silence as Damon turned back to his brother. "We just have to be careful okay? Take every precaution necessary."

"Let's not let our emotions get in the way." Stefan chuckled. "We'll get her back. The minute she sees us she'll come running. I know it."

Damon nodded as Stefan left the room. There was a new fear in the pit of his stomach now. As the secrets flooded in he grew unsure. His family has already lost so much to the Mikealsons and he knew there was no possible way they could survive another.

* * *

"So a vegetarian? _Really_?" Rebekah shoved another piece of steak in her mouth as she watched Caroline. The girl was unbelievable to her, a new surprise coming up each night at dinner.

Katherine only smiled into her drink.

Caroline shrugged. "I've been that way for a while now."

"An easy way to say thin perhaps?"

"_No_. I just don't prefer to be relishing on Bambi and Wilbur during dinner."

Kol choked on his drink, coughing and laughing at the same time. "Why didn't we take her sooner?"

Klaus winced his eyes towards Kol.

Katherine looked to Elijah before speaking. "Well, I'm going to excuse myself now while the night is still young. Thank you for dinner and I'll see you all in the morning." She smiled, winking at Caroline as she exited the room.

Rebekah sighed. "I'm done with all of your nonsense." She stood and rolled her eyes. "_Bloody vegetarian_."

Elijah looked to Caroline. "We mustn't keep him waiting. The sooner the better." Just as he stood Klaus pulled his arm down.

"What do you mean?"

Kol leaned back into his chair, preparing to witness a fight.

"Father would like a word with our guest."

She wanted to smack him for calling her that.

Klaus stood smiling. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind me tagging along then."

"He wants to speak to her _alone_."

_I'm fine._ Caroline thought to herself. _I can do this on my own._

_I'm not scared._

Klaus clutched his liquor tightly. He didn't like being denied things but when it came to his father there was no objecting. You stood idly by until commanded to do otherwise.

"Very well then." He said through his teeth, sitting back down in his chair.

Kol suppressed a laugh as he waved off the blonde. "Cheers, darling. I wish you the greatest of luck!"

Caroline swallowed hard but smiled. "I won't need it."

He rolled his eyes. "A confident one, huh? Trust me...you'll need every bit of luck I have to offer." It was the way he said it, the tone in his voice that made a chill run up her spine. He acted as if it was the devil she was about be faced with.

Might as well be.

Elijah placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the the room. "Goodnight, brothers."

Klaus watched them intently, his hands balling into fists as they disappeared from the room. He didn't like being left out of things, he liked control. It seemed like Elijah was the only was possessing it nowadays and that infuriated him. That woman was _his_. It was Klaus' idea for this whole plan and now Elijah seemed to be head of it all, receiving all the credit for _his_ masterpiece.

Kol was laughing as Klaus stood abruptly from the table, storming out of the room with his nostrils flared. When everyone was out of sight he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked it briefly. Two text messages from Bonnie. He smiled briefly before putting it back into his pocket.

Bonnie was different. She was beautiful and most of all _real_. The ignorance she had of his life made her see him for who he really is. She didn't see the money or the crimes his family has committed, she just saw him. But there was a sadness in his heart knowing this couldn't go on. He had to protect her and having her in his life was far from safe.

His phone buzzed again and he sighed.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline hesitated at the door of Mikael's study. Should she knock? Should she just walk in? She wanted to barge in and be as rude as possible, showing him what a true Salvatore she really was. But the fear inside of her control her actions. She took a deep breath and knocked once before letting herself in.

He was standing by the window, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he slowly turned. There was a look on his face that seemed too familiar to her. The smirk, the way his simple stare made fear course through her veins...it almost felt like Klaus was in the room. But the difference was he didn't scare her. _This_ man on the other hand did.

"_Miss. Salvatore_." Mikael smiled. "Good evening."

Caroline shifted from one foot to the other, not sure of what not say. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, please take a seat."

She felt an odd sense of déjà vu and again refused to sit. "I'll stand, thank you."

He smirked and looked up to her. "Well then let me just make this short."

Caroline waited.

"Obviously your brothers are planning for a way to get you back. Unfortunately though I suspect it to be at my annual Charity Function. Quite clever your brothers are, it's the perfect distraction. Reminds me of something your father would have done."

Caroline winced.

"But you see, Miss. Salvatore, I have a reputation to uphold. I have a _title_ to regain. I can't have any slip ups." He walked around his desk, closer to her. "And I'm sure the minute you see them you'll run, any sane person would." His eyes flickered to hers. "Am I wrong so far?"

She stood taller. "No." She hissed.

"Exactly. Now I don't want you to run. I don't want you escaping because then all my hard would go for nothing. I _want_ to succeed. I _need_ to succeed."

She wanted to spit in his face. This constant need for power disgusted her to no end. It destroyed her family and she suspected it did nothing for the Mikaelson's. And she was staring at the source of it all.

He took another step in her direction. "If your brothers are to show their face at my function, you will stay by Niklaus' side. You will not venture anywhere outside unless his presence accompanies you."

Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what makes you think I'll listen?" Just as the words slipped out, she knew what his answer would be.

"Don't test me, Miss. Salvatore. If you are to even _move_ the wrong way then I will exterminate your entire family. I don't think you understand how easy it is to get a hold of your friends or even distant relatives for the matter. I'm certain your brothers aren't concerned with them but...you are, aren't you?" The evil smile that painted his lips was something she's never seen before. Her hands were shaking and she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Caroline had one word for this man.

_Monster._

"Leave them out of this!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the ground.

Mikeal only laughed. "There's no reason for anyone to get hurt so long as you follow my rules."

Caroline took a step towards him. "You're a monster."

"It's what I strive to be." He went back and sat behind his desk. "Now go. I'll see you in to few days. But just remember, Caroline, who hangs in the balance of your decisions."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she raced to her room. Guards sounded behind her which only made her feet go faster. She hated this place, she hated these people. They were evil, craving something that meant nothing in the end. What was power and money when everything around you lies broken? Families are destroyed and relationships are far beyond repair. All you have is fear buried within the people you love. And that's not family...that's not love.

It's just evil.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Okay so first of all I want to thank all of you for the great response I've recevied for this fanfic! I'm so glad all of you like it! I'm definitely proud of this one. Next, I hope you liked this chapter. So Klaus and Caroline are having a few tender moments but next chapter is this infamous charity function and it's not going to be pretty, a different side of Klaus will be expressed to Caroline and she is going to be force with a very tough decision. Thankfully with the holidays coming up my school days are becoming very limited and I will be cranking out chapters a little faster, gotta love high school haha. Chapter four is nearly completed so expect it this week! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday shopping, I know I did!**

**Well have a great weekend all of you and please please please review, I really love reading them. I wanna know your questions, comments, advice, anything! Also I am looking for someone to make a cover for this story so please message me on tumblr if you're interested (theinevitabilityofus) and also another beta! Thanks so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

"One hour! We're leaving in one hour!" Rebekah's shrilled voice rang out through the hallways, making everyone cringe.

"The bloody hell, Bekah!" Kol stomped pasted the doors, attempting to fix his tie in the process. "Shut up!"

"I'm not going to be late again like last year!" She yelled, hopping into one of her heels. "Mother won't have it."

Caroline sighed and shut her door, staring at the white dress on the her bed. Katherine was the one to pick it out, claiming it to be the perfect blend between classy and comfortable. It was a beautiful long sleeve, white, bandage dress that cut just above the knee. There was a low dip in the back that added a hint of sexy which pleased Katherine to no end.

"It'll give those Mikaelson brothers a run for their money. But let's just hope Elijah isn't sprinting along with them." She laughed.

Yet as Caroline stood above the dress now, she dreaded putting it on. This whole night haunted her dreams for days as it slowly began to approach. Ever since her chat with Mikael sleep has been obsolete. Usually she lies awake at night, memorizing the ceiling above her. The nerves were slowly eating away at her heart and she didn't know how to calm down.

"Knock, knock." Katherine poked her head through the door, smiling wide as she entered.

Caroline sighed and smiled weakly. "Hey."

"What are you doing? Rebekah is rounding everyone up as we speak."

"I'm ready. I just need to put it on." Her eyes rested on the dress, a frown tugging at the edge of her lips.

Katherine bumped her hip. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. The only thing you should be upset about is being glued to Klaus all night. You'll be hearing business talk for hours."

Caroline groaned. "Great."

She laughed and headed for the door. "Ten minutes or I'm dressing you myself."

The door closed shut.

Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed the dress from the bed. She could do this. One night was all it was. A night full of fake smiles and pointless gestures ensuring the power of this crazed family. But the ongoing threat of her brothers are what caused her fingers to tremble as she fumbled with the back of her dress. For some reason it wouldn't go up on its own.

The door hadn't shut completely and she called for Katherine, figuring she couldn't have gotten far. But it wasn't the brunette's face that popped into the room.

"Are you struggling with something, love?" Klaus had his hands behind his back as he walked in, a smile on his face as he took in her appearance. Was it possible for her to become any more stunning?

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is your name Katherine?"

He chuckled. "No, but I'm the only one left up here. It seems that out of this bunch we take the longest to get ready."

Caroline couldn't deny that he looked unbelievably _gorgeous_. A suit never failed any man and was definitely doing wonders for Klaus. He cleaned up nice and she wished he looked like that all the time. But she kept her eyes fixed on his, praying for her blush to stay hidden.

She bit her lip. "So she's downstairs?"

"Am I really no use to you right now?" He seemed awkward, shifting from one foot to another as his eyes looked up to hers.

Caroline sighed, knowing she'd regret this later. "I just can't reach the zipper on my dress."

Klaus smirked and walked slowly towards her.

Without a word Caroline faced the mirror, sucking in a deep breath as his hands gently lowered onto her back. The whole room fell silent as if it knew what was happening.

His hands felt the soft curve of her skin as they travelled higher on her back. The electricity shocked them both and his touch burned her skin wherever his hands landed. She couldn't make eye contact, she couldn't _breathe_.

And as quickly as it started, it was over. He removed his hands almost immediately, the same reaction stirring him. Caroline stepped back and turned around, smiling weakly as she headed to the closet.

"Thanks." She mumbled, grabbing her red pumps on the floor. "I'll be down in two seconds."

His head felt clouded, not sure of what just happened. "Yeah...okay, yeah."

"Are we all going together?" Caroline asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Separate. You're riding with me though, darling."

She stood, running her hands through her hair and strutting around in a circle to test the heels. "Okay I'm ready."

Klaus nodded, still dazed as he watched her walk out first. He could feel the night already beginning to drag and he wasn't even out of the house yet. But as his eyes rested on Caroline, her bouncy step and bright smile...he thought perhaps this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

She was tapping her foot anxiously, squeezing her hands tightly together. Not a word had been spoken between the two as they entered the limo as Caroline dripped with nervousness. There would be a gasp when she walks into that ballroom and not because of her beauty. It would be because of the arm she'd hang off of, the odd smile plastered on her face as she greeted familiar enemies. Questions would rise up and glares would be given. Her families' clients would be attending and shame would surely be brought to her. Perhaps sticking by Klaus wasn't so horrible after all.

The limo stopped abruptly making Caroline slide a little to the side. Klaus finally looked up from his hands, smirking at her as he waited for the door to be opened.

"Don't worry, love. Tonight will be over before you know it."

She sighed.

The door opened with flashing camera lights blinding her momentarily. Klaus stepped out first, extending his hand out to her. Reluctantly she took it with a disgusted face as she revealed herself in the public eye.

There was an odd silence that erupted throughout the crowds. No one spoke, the cameras fell, everyone stared in disbelief.

Then it happened.

The reporters sprinted towards them, shoving their way through the crowds to get a quote. Caroline's never seen such a frenzy in her entire life. Klaus pulled her back, shielding her away from the press as mounds of questions bombarded her. Guards stepped in front of Klaus then, attempting to clear a path to the inside.

Rebekah strut past the two with Kol by her side. She smiled and waved as the entrance fully cleared for her. Caroline was steaming with envy wanting nothing more than to be away from all of this. But Klaus stayed in the spotlight, answering as much as possible as the reporters drew near.

"Mr. Mikaelson, has a truce been established between you and the Salvatore's?" One reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face.

Klaus was about to answer when another rushed up to Caroline, getting a little too close. "Do your brothers know you're here, Miss. Salvatore?"

She tried pushing away from the man but he only pried more.

"Are you and Mr. Mikaelson together? How long has this affair been going on?"

In full blown anger Caroline whipped the microphone out of the man's hand and strutted away, pushing through the mounds of people. Guards ran after her, calling her name as the entrance came closer. She couldn't do this, it was too overwhelming. And there was a sudden urge within her to slap Klaus across the face. She saw the smile he wore as attention crawled to him, like hungry bees to honey. She felt disgusted by it.

Elijah came in after her, a brunette on his right arm. She was in a skimpy red dress, a little too short and definitely a little too low. Caroline hoped Katherine was able to find someone for tonight knowing this girl would completely throw her over the edge.

Finally Klaus came in, eyes searching frantically for her. He was angered by her outburst as she completely embarrassed him in front of the press.

"Caroline!" He called.

As the chaos erupted around her Caroline took in the ballroom. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the crystal above her and the enormous staircase leading up to the second floor. Flowers lined the halls as servers waltzed by them with trays of food and drinks. She tried seeing further in but Klaus blocked the way with an angry face.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you always yelling?"

Kol came up behind her, placing a glass of champagne in her hand. "There you go."

She smiled and took a small sip, rolling her eyes as Klaus came closer.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted.

"Brother, calm yourself." Elijah said, pulling the brunette along with him.

Caroline craned her neck, trying to see above the crowd. "Has anyone seen, Katherine?" She went to take a step but was pulled back.

"You're staying right here." Klaus snapped.

She was about to yell when an older couple approached them. Klaus reacted immediately, slipping his arm around her waist and smiling wide.

"Mr. Harrison." He said. "Good evening."

The man was only looking at Caroline. His brown eyes pierced into hers as she took in his appearance. A light touch of salt and pepper hair with some scruff on his chin. She felt awkward as his stare intensified, only making her want to squirm.

"Miss. Salvatore, I presume?"

The other Mikaelson siblings had dispersed, injecting themselves within the crowd of people. She was still on the lookout for a familiar face as she became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes." Caroline said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Are you brothers planning on coming tonight?" He watched her intently as his wife frowned. "I didn't know your families were on good terms."

"We're not." Klaus cut in.

Caroline closed her eyes, sighing.

Mr. Harrison's eyes widened. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them. It was Mrs. Harrison who filled it.

"Well it was wonderful seeing you both tonight. But as I remember David is waiting for us at the bar." She looked to Caroline. "Our son decided to come with us tonight and it seems we've completely deserted him. Perhaps we'll introduce you all later." Her arm tightened around her husband and she smiled. "If you would excuse us."

When they left Caroline squirmed away from him, rolling her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink. She could only imagine the questions that would be asked throughout the night. The bar sounded like a good place to be at the moment.

"I want to make the rounds. We'll discuss your incident later."

She rolled her eyes. "I need another drink."

He couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

It was about an hour into the night when the Salvatore's made an appearance. Damon stepped out of the limo, a beautiful blonde on his right. Stefan was close behind, alone as usual, and followed his brother into the ballroom. He fixed his suit and smiled into the cameras, laughing at the shock on everyone's faces. He couldn't wait for the night to unfold.

* * *

She had finally found Katherine flirting with the bartender, her black cocktail dress giving her all the perks. Caroline spotted those ringlet curls from across the room and quickly rushed over, distancing herself as far away from Klaus as possible. Somehow though, he always manages his way back to her.

"Don't get too close to Mr. Paige, he's getting a little grabby again." Katherine sighed, sitting on a barstool next to Caroline. "God that guy has no limits."

Klaus approached them then, handing Caroline her third drink. "Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight." He smirked and walked away.

Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What time is it?'

Katherine laughed. "It's only been an hour. But you're doing great and you look fabulous! Every man is practically drooling over you." She surveyed the room once more, her eyes landing on Elijah and his date.

"Her name is Hayley." Caroline said, chuckling softly as she noticed Katherine's glare. "Klaus and I talked with them for a bit. She's okay."

"Whore." Katherine spat, rolling her eyes as she motioned to the bartender for another drink. "I mean seriously, you wear something like that? I wonder how much she's charging an hour."

Caroline burst out laughing causing a few people to turn and stare. "I'm sure she's not that bad and it's only for a night."

"I would watch what you say. She's been eyeing up Klaus all night."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Good, she can take him." Even as the words left her mouth, she found her eyes going to him across the room. He was laughing with a group of men as women flaunted themselves in front of him.

"Oh please, I see how he looks at you. There's _some_ interest."

"Katherine, he's a Mikaelson. I'd rather die than-" She stopped. "What the-"

Damon and Stefan walked in the ballroom then, smiling wide as the crowd around them gasped. Salvatore's didn't attend Mikaelson functions, it was an unwritten rule, something that just simply wasn't done. And yet there they stood, guards fanning out around them as they ventured deeper into the room.

"Is that-"

"Yes."

"Caroline."

She couldn't believe it.

"Caroline."

An arm gripped her tightly, tugging her off the stool.

She ripped herself away and stood. "I can stand on my own, thank you."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It's time to say hello."

* * *

"I want the whole perimeter secured. Get Steve on Caroline." Damon ordered, shoving his date away from him. "Find us some drinks."

The blonde shrugged and walked away as another soon approached.

"Damon!" Klaus tightened his arm around Caroline, tugging her along as they came closer.

She felt sick. The look Damon gave them, it was of complete betrayal. She tried planting her feet in the ground but Klaus only tugged tighter, dragging her along.

Stefan quickly came to Damon's side, glaring at the couple in front of him. "Klaus."

Caroline was completely ignored. She didn't even know why she was here, they all functioned perfectly fine without her.

"Stefan, good evening. How are you tonight?" He looked to Caroline. "Come on, love, don't be rude. Say hello."

Damon stepped forward as the stares continued to grow. "Let's stop the games. Hand her over now and no one needs to get hurt."

Caroline swallowed, wincing as Klaus only laughed.

"Enjoy dinner." He turned abruptly, pushing her deeper into the crowds.

She couldn't breathe right, not believing that they actually showed up. Something was going to happen and she wanted nothing more than to leave this place and crawl under her bed. Who cares if it's cowardly? She knows her decision, she knows what she has to do. Mikael won't let her choose any other way. Why not get it over with now and make it clear whose side she's really on?

Katherine was watching in awe as Klaus took Caroline back to their table. She sat motionless on her stool, not sure what to say or do as the Salvatore's greeted the guests. Damon especially caught her eye, nodding towards her as she smiled. She's heard of this Salvatore, head of the family since his father had died. Charming, handsome and undeniably sexy. A shudder ran through her as he approached, a wide smirk on his face.

"And who might you be?"

From across the room Elijah spotted the two talking. His hands clenched up into balls as he watched them, laughing and smiling as Damon drew closer. But Hayley tugged on his arm, whining once again.

"Elijah." She groaned. "I need another drink."

He tuned her out, nodding slowly as Katherine let out another laugh. "Whatever." He mumbled, waving her away.

When she stormed off Elijah headed towards the two, anger plain on his face. He may have come with someone else but Katerina would always be his.

* * *

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at Klaus as he sat next to her. People continued to stare as the night crumbled around them. It could only get worse now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He snapped, downing the rest of his drink. That's all she seemed to do now was glare at him or make some snarky comment. He wondered if there was a kind bone in that rigid body of hers.

"I'm not some toy to tug around." She hissed, smoothing out her dress. "I mean, God, do you have any respect for someone other than yourself?"

Klaus winced. Who did she think she was speaking to him that way? She had no right! It took everything in him not to lash out at her right then.

"I'd watch your tongue tonight, love. You don't want me doing something I might regret."

She scoffed. "Please. You wouldn't dare with Damon and Stefan not ten feet away."

He placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Caroline felt her body betray her as goosebumps pricked up her skin. She shivered and squirmed away, avoiding eye contact.

He chuckled. "Why deny yourself of what you really want?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Like I could ever want you."

Why did that hurt so much?

Caroline frowned. She didn't want to feel bad but she saw the pain flash across his face. He stood quickly, his chair scraping against the floor as he stormed away.

She sighed, slumping back into her chair. This night was a full blown disaster. At least her brothers were out of sight now but Katherine seemed to disappear along with them as well. Caroline was completely alone, except for a few stray guards.

"Miss. Salvatore." A hand rested in her shoulder. "Someone wants a word with you."

She crossed her legs. "Yeah? Well too bad."

The man's grip tightened as he pulled her up, shoving her to the side as they closed her in.

"I'm afraid that's_ too bad_."

* * *

Elijah had taken Katherine to the side, completely ditching the woman he came with. He just couldn't stand the sight of her with another _man_.

"Fraternizing with the enemy? You must be joking."

Katherine whipped back her curls, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jealousy never looked good on anyone especially him. "Oh calm down, Elijah. He was just being nice."

"I don't care." He nearly laughed.

"Well you've lost the right to give a shit about me!" He can't do that. He can't completely disregard her and then all of a sudden care. It's not fair. After all these years paying back her debt to the Mikaelson's this is how he treats her? "I can do whatever I want!"

They continued fighting in hushed tones and hisses, invading each other's personal bubbles as they stepped closer.

"I don't want you talking to Damon Salvatore!"

Just as he spoke Hayley snuck up behind him.

"Elijah." She tugged on his arm.

"You're an asshole!" Katherine spilled her drink very discreetly all over his lap, stomping off in the opposite direction.

He watched the only thing he cared about walk away from him. No one noticed, no one even heard. She simply left without another word and it killed him.

"'Lijah." Klaus was fuming, shoving his way through the crowds of people. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't function. His plan was failing and it was all because he let those damned_ emotions_ cloud his judgement.

Elijah was still staring off into Katherine's direction, not comprehending what just went on. He smelled of stale alcohol now as he dripped with it.

"What?" He hissed and grabbed some napkins from the counter, slowly dabbing his jacket.

"She's gone." Klaus' eyes searched anxiously around the room again, as if thinking she'd magically appear. "I left for two minutes and she's gone."

"I thought Steve was watching her." Elijah seemed uninterested, as if not grasping the full extend of the situation.

That's what Klaus didn't understand. She was being watched. There was no way for her to escape for someone to take her. It was next to impossible.

"Unless." Elijah stood, swallowing hard as he turned to his brother.

Klaus knew before he even said it. The anger boiled up inside of him as his hands clenched into fists. This whole time he was being _played_ and she knew it. Her brothers turned his people against him, sent people to destroy _his_ plans. And all this time Caroline pretended to be the innocent, claiming to be ignorant of it all. How dare she. How dare she defy him!

He stormed away, completely furious. Steam leaked from his ears as Elijah and Kok rounded up behind him.

"Find her." He hissed, his eyes going frantic. "FIND HER!"

People were staring, hushed whispers followed as they warily looked on. He looked like some psych patient gone loose, terrorizing the crowds as he searched frantically. So much for not making a scene.

The place began to shut down as doors locked and guards stood in place. No one was leaving unless he had Caroline Salvatore by his side.

* * *

They dragged her through what seemed like tunnels under the ballroom. The man wasn't gentle on her, always tugging and yanking in the wrong places. She felt her hair get mangled and her dress stretch. But he was too strong to try anything.

Caroline took a deep breath as light began to appear at the end. She wanted to sprint to the other side, relieved that maybe someone could help.

"Get off me." She hissed, stumbling into the light.

"Caroline." A familiar voice breathed out.

It's like everything happened in slow motion.

The lights flickered. She was shoved forward. Her hair fell down over her face, clouding her field of view. But then she looked up and the world seemed to stop.

There they were. She didn't know how much she could miss two people in her entire life. And it's only been a few weeks.

Stefan darted towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried. She couldn't believe it. They were here, they pulled it off. Everything was going to be fine.

But the memories came back.

_"...If are to even move the wrong way then I will exterminate your entire family. I don't think you understand how easy it is to get a hold of your friends or even distant relatives for the matter..."_

She stopped.

"We have to get out of here. Klaus will know you're missing by now." Damon has never been the emotional type. He does what needs to be done and that's it. There's no time for tears and hugs.

Caroline bit her lip, staying glued to the floor.

"Caroline,_ come on_."

Stefan tugged at her, not sure what was going on.

"We don't have time for your stubborn acts. I have to get you out of here." There was an urgency in Damon's voice, as if fear was slowly making its home in him.

_"But just remember, Caroline, who hangs in the balance of your decisions."_

She wanted to be with her brothers, she wanted to go _home_. But they only care for her, they would do anything for_ her_. One mention of her friends and they'd be rolling their eyes and dragging her back home. Friends are nothing compared to your own blood.

"There has to be another way." She whispered, twisting her hands together as she looked at Damon. "I can't just _leave_."

Damon squinted his eyes. "Of course you can! Everything's set up, all you need to do is run."

She was shaking her head already. "I can't do that."

He stopped closer to her. "What are they holding against you?"

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to say anything. Figuring the answer was a no, she looked away.

"Caroline!" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "You can't stay with these people, not after everything they've done to us!" Tears were welling up in his eyes as he shouted. The secret was eating him up inside and here his sister was, refusing to return to where she rightfully belonged.

Stefan turned to his brother. "What are you talking about?"

He couldn't tell them, those were the rules. "Let's just go."

"I can't." Caroline was backing up. "I'll find another way."

"There is no other way! If you don't come with us now then everything Dad's worked so hard for will fall. We're not as strong as we were, Caroline! We won't survive this without you!" No matter how hard he drilled this into her brain she never understood. She never grasped what their family _lived_ by.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Why can't we give up then? Let's just surrender and go home! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of all of this!" She placed her hands on Damon's cheeks. "It'll all be over then. We don't have to worry. We can just_ live_." Tears were streaming down her face as she trembled. "It's what mom would have wanted." The last part came out as a whisper.

"But not Dad and I'm here to carry out _his_ work."

Damon ripped himself from her hold and motioned for the two guards to take her. But she was faster. Caroline whipped down the tunnel, running as fast as she could. The was no way she was risking her whole family for their stubbornness. There had to be another way, some sort of truce that could be established. Why did people have to die? Why did it have to come down to that? She felt the fear controlling her, making each step go harder and faster than the previous.

"CAROLINE!" Damon's voice echoed, making her heart stop.

She couldn't breathe anymore, the air refusing to come in. Her legs tired and the light had faded away. Darkness was slowly consuming her as she ran.

_You're doing the right thing._ She told herself. _You'll find a way out of this._

_Everything will be fine._

Without realizing it, Caroline crashed into someone at the middle of the tunnel. She was sent flying back, skidding across the gravel ground. It was too dark to see who it was but his voice gave everything away.

"You think you can run?" Klaus bent down and grabbed her. "You think you can _escape_ us?"

Her eye went wide as she shook her head. "No! I was coming back!" She tried squirming from his grip but his nails dug into her arm, taking out chunks of skin. "Klaus, please!"

He's never felt an anger like this. Just when he thought everything was working out, it all blows up in his face. She betrayed him. She said she'd stay and yet she was running now before his eyes.

"Well think again, _Miss. Salvatore_! You'll never be able to leave now!"

She never feared Klaus, he was just someone with a huge ego. But the look in his eyes, of pure insanity and rage...he was just like his father. His control was slipping away, something that never happens, and that caused him to react, to lash out at the only person who _could_ be responsible for it.

Caroline.

"I wasn't running! They're after me! Damon and Stefan are in these tunnels searching for me because I left!" Little stones had gotten in her skin and she felt the scrapes on her arms sting. She was still shaking but stood tall even though she was suppressing tears.

Suddenly he let go. "What?"

The echoes sounded, bouncing off the walls and into their ears. Caroline pushed away from him, holding herself tightly as she started off again.

"Caroline!" He darted after her. But she wasn't running away from him, she was running with him. For some reason being with her brothers wasn't so important anymore.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. They would never forgive her for this. They wouldn't understand. Caroline cared too much for her friends and family to surrender now. She would work a way out of this mess. There had to be a way to reason with this family. A century of fighting had to come to an end. She saw how it was slowly destroying everyone, how this ignited war between the families resulted in broken relationships and distanced family members. What good was this all when the only people that matter in your life were against you?

The Mikaelsons were most affected by this and deep down she felt sorry for them. Rebekah was the outcome of it all as she's ignored and forgotten. Caroline felt lucky to have brothers like hers but right now she was silently cursing them.

They were getting closer, gaining ground as she ran. Klaus wasn't too far behind and she felt his eyes bore into her back. He was still angry but she hoped he would realize the truth. He always jumps to conclusions, automatically thinking people are out to do their worst in this world.

Light finally emerged and Caroline let out a smile. This would all be over soon, she just needed to be faster.

"Caroline." Klaus was out of breath as he couldn't seem to find her anymore. She disappeared around a corner and that was the last he's seen her. "Caroline!"

She stopped at the entrance, looking back as he called for her. The rest of the Mikaelson brothers stood waiting, rushing to her once she was spotted. Klaus was out shortly, looking at her wide eyed as she was taken away.

"Take her back to the car. We're leaving." Elijah ordered, spinning back around to the exit.

Katherine emerged from the corner, rushing to Caroline quickly. She helped her out of the man's grip as they walked away, both with drained expressions on their faces. This night was surely anything nothing but successful and being here another minute would throw them both over the edge.

"Keep an eye on them both. I want them straight home, do you understand me?" Elijah looked at three of the guards, sending them off immediately in the girl's direction. He watched Katherine until she was out of sight before turning back to his brothers. "What happened?"

Klaus wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took a breath. "I was told they brought her down here and went after her only to find her running back."

"She was coming back? That doesn't make any sense." Kol chimed in, scratching his head as his brow furrowed.

Elijah nodded. "Something must have happened."

"Yes when you so obediently released her to our father. He probably hung her entire life over her head so she would stay put." Klaus snapped, rolling his eye as Rebekah came into view.

"What the bloody hell happened? The whole place has been evacuated." Her heels echoed into room as she stomped towards them, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elijah sighed. "The other girls are waiting in the limo out front. Please ride home with them."

"No! I want to know what happened!"

"Stay out of this, Bekah. Be the good woman you are and run along home." Kol said, smirking her. But it only angered her more.

Elijah walked towards her. "Please, we need to deal with this alone and I would prefer it if you're safe."

"I'm not some fragile girl to be pushed around like your precious _Katerina_, Elijah. I have a say." She hated when they did this, when they treated her like she as some imbecile. Just because she was a woman.

"Rebekah." Klaus was stern how, stepping forward as she stepped back. "_Leave_."

She felt her lip tremble as guards came up behind her, gently pushing her in the right direction. But her eyes caught his as he emerged from the tunnel. She wanted to stop but the guard pushed her through the door and her once love disappeared yet again.

Stefan caught the sight of blonde hair, thinking it was Caroline his step quickened. But then her face came into view and his heart stopped.

Rebekah.

It's been years since he's seen her. After their families found out about them they were forbidden from seeing each other . Stefan was seen as a disgrace to his father and brother while Rebekah was given a roll to the eyes. Her brothers weren't surprised that she would go after the enemy, it was in her nature to have a bad choice of men. But the connection between the two only grew stronger as time wore on. Seeing each other now...it changed something.

Damon had a face of pure and utter rage as he stepped out of the tunnels. The Mikaelsons seemed as if they were leaving but he was sure to stop that.

"Ah, my favorite family!" Damon stormed to them, laughing as their guards sprang into action. "What? We can't have a conversation without your precious protection?" The Mikaelsons had always been keen on their security, acquiring too much to protect their abundance of women and family. The Salvatore's on the other hand learned to fight, to take care of themselves. Although they had guards, the amount didn't even compare to the Mikaelsons.

Elijah looked up.

Klaus' hands balled up into fists.

Kol smirked.

"Damon." Elijah said calmly. He didn't want to start something here, not with the girls and press so close. This had to end now and be picked up another day. He shifted in his spot and stepped forward. "I want to ask you politely to leave."

"No!" Kol shouted. "They crashed our party." He glared at them. "Expect new faces at yours from now on."

Klaus couldn't speak, he was only glaring. He didn't know what he wanted to say, all he wanted was for them them leave.

"Take my brother's advice." Klaus finally said. "Get out of our sight."

Damon took a step forward as Stefan smirked. "The game is on, Mikaelson. I see how you have my sister wrapped around your little finger. You know she'll do whatever you say as long as the threats keep coming." He was in his face now, anger surging through his veins. "I'm going to fight for her, for our family and I'll be damned if I let you stop me."

Stefan placed a hand on Damon's shoulder and looked to the Mikaelsons. "The war has begun."

"Then so be it." Klaus smirked. He turned to walk away, his family not far behind. As long so as he had them it would be effortless to win. But without them, his family would surely fall. And knowing them, it wasn't unlikely.

He approached the door, seeing the blonde hair through the window of his car. Questions were burning in his mind and the only person who could answer them was here. He was infuriated with her and yet the image flashed through his mind of the tunnels. How she stared up at him with pure fear as his hands gripped her arms tightly. It reminded him of his father. That sort of fear etched into people for that vial man. He never wanted to become him. But as his eyes graced his reflection he shuddered.

Slowly but surely he was becoming the man his father always said he would be.

* * *

**Hey guys! School has been insane so this chapter is a little later than expected. But! I hope you all enjoyed it. We got to see a different side of Klaus as well as some Klaroline moments, good and bad. Expect a BIG talk in the beginning of next chapter for them. They're going to hash out their differences and it's not going to end well. I hope you liked Elijah and Katherine in this chapter with..ugh Hayley..and whoa I even added Stefan and Rebekah in the end! Last minute thought!**

**I want to thank everyone for the great support for this story, my beta Sam! and the amazing reviews from you guys! It increases my confidence in this story.**

**Please please please please review! haha. I love hearing all your comments, thoughts, suggestions, everything! So please try and find the time to write me them, I love it! Hopefully chapter five will come soon. This weekend will be rough but I'm going to try my best!**

**P.S. If anyone is interested in making a cover for this fic please message me on tumblr (theinevitabilityofus) Also follow me for news on this fic as well as previews, updates, etc.**

**I hope everyone has a great weekend! (: Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Five years ago..._

_Elizabeth Salvatore sat at the large dining room table, sipping her morning coffee slowly as her daughter skipped down the stairs. It was a day for just the two of them filled with shopping and bonding, a perfect mother-daughter experience. Giuseppe had taken the boys away on business, claiming it was nothing for the girls._

_"It'll only bore you two." He had said to his wife. "Enjoy our time away because we'll be back before you know it." He kissed her cheek and returned to his work._

_She knew he was right but being separated from her family was unsettling. Having everyone together comforted her. She didn't like being away for too long._

_"Caroline and I will make the best of it." She had said weakly, smiling underneath his kiss._

_Her daughter was sitting across from her now, picking at the muffin in front of her._

_"Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, taking more fruit on her plate._

_Caroline looked down at her crumbs, shrugging her shoulders. "They've been gone for a while."_

_Elizabeth shifted in her seat, knowing how right her daughter was. She remained nonchalant though as she smiled. "I'm sure everything is fine, Caroline. You know how they are once work comes up. Sometimes your father doesn't leave his office all day."_

_"I know." She replied solemnly._

_"How about you finish up and we'll head out to do some damage. Every girl could use another pair of shoes, right?"_

_Almost immediately Caroline perked up, smiling wide to her mother. "Really?"_

_"Of course! What else is there to do?"_

_The two women quickly finished up breakfast, clearing off the table as they went to get ready._

_Their day was filled with smiles and laughs followed with mounds of shopping bags. A few guards had tagged along since it was mandatory by Guiseppe and they were forced to be the pack mules as well as to offer protection. After every store the load would increase making them become slower and slower._

_Finally they stopped at a local café, in need of some rest. As Caroline went off and ordered their food Elizabeth sat at a small table and watched her daughter intently. The cashier was eyeing her, flirting casually as Caroline ordered the coffees. She saw the smile on her daughter's face as she twirled her hair around her finger._

_Caroline was no doubt stunning with all the charm and grace her mother could have ever wanted. But Elizabeth was reminded a lot of herself as she looked upon her daughter. There was the naive, innocent look in her eyes that made her worry. Caroline didn't know the real world with only being sixteen. She's been so sheltered her whole life and it's rare that she gets out into society with their name. But she was a Salvatore and Elizabeth had learned over the years what that meant. She decided it was time to give Caroline a little taste of it, a taste of her future._

_"I got you a medium if that's okay." Caroline said once she returned, placing the coffees down in front of them. "Our muffins should be right out."_

_Elizabeth smiled and nodded towards the cashier. "He's still looking, you know."_

_A blush spread through Caroline's cheeks, making her squirm with embarrassment. "_Mom._"_

_She held up her hands. "Hey, I'm just telling you. He's cute though...very _you_."_

_Caroline paused as a smile danced across her lips, looking over her shoulder to get another glance at the boy. "You think so?"_

_"Most definitely. He seems very sweet and down to earth, exactly the type of boy you need."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes at her mother's words and grabbed her coffee._

_Elizabeth took a deep breath before speaking. "That's what I want for you, Caroline. Someone who will treat you right. Someone...good."_

_The way she said it made Caroline look up._

_"Good..." She said slowly. "What do you mean?"_

_Elizabeth smiled weakly, tapping her fingers against the table. "You know I love your father and our family but you also know my opinion of their work. It's not moral, Caroline, it isn't right. I've overlooked it and I always will for him but I don't want you too."_

_Caroline frowned. She always agreed with her mother on her father's job but right now she didn't understand what she was trying to say. It seemed off topic and random but she continued listening, feeling it was important._

_"I want you to have a normal life, with a normal boy...it's all I ever wanted for you. But this life, our life, I don't want you to get sucked into it." She sipped her coffee slowly. If her husband knew what was coming out of her mouth now he'd have heart attack. But this was right. It was the only way Caroline could ever truly be happy. "I know you, Caroline, and this isn't enough. You deserve a husband who cares for you and will keep you safe not some stuck up man consumed in our line of work that will do nothing for you but bring pain. You deserve more than this type of life."_

_Caroline looked up to her mother, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought you loved, Dad."_

_Elizabeth sighed. "I love him more than anything, Caroline. But sometimes I wish he would stop this nonsense. He's so obsessed with this concept of control and fear...it clouds who he really is. I miss the man your father used to be and I don't want you waking up twenty years from now feeling the same way I do." She swallowed hard, frowning towards her daughter as the truth slowly came to light. "You're a natural in this world, sweetie. I can see it. But if you fall into the same trap I did, you'll never be able to pull yourself back out."_

* * *

Present Time

It was late. The mansion dark with an all too familiar emptiness. Not a sound was made, an eerie chill ran through the air which made Caroline shiver. Outside the wind howled making the windows of her room creek and shudder under the force.

Caroline wounds her arms around herself tightly as she stared towards the window. The evening kept replaying in her mind, making her lips trembled. The looks on her brother's faces before she turned away and ran. That night couldn't have gone worse and now after seeing her family again all she wanted to do was go home. But this wasn't home. It never would be.

She heard a knock at the door.

She reminded silent.

"Caroline." His voice was low and cracked a little as he entered the room. She smelled the alcohol mixed in with smoke. Her nose wrinkled.

"I don't want to talk." She said, her voice cold as she kept her back to him. She was still in her dress. It was destroyed beyond repair with blood on the sleeves and dirt smeared across her skirt. Her hair was knotted and frizzing, the once beautiful ringlet curls teased out. She looked just as a mess as he was.

Klaus came in anyway, running a hand through his hair as he approached her. He didn't know if he was angry or...what else could he be besides that? That's all he allowed himself to feel.

"Well I do." He noticed her state and frowned. He couldn't help but feel guilty...that it was his fault.

She spun around and scoffed. "About what? Maybe how you wrongfully accused me or how you still don't believe me? I'm not blind, Klaus. I see the extra guards, the wary looks from your siblings. No one trusts me!" She didn't want to cry. She wanted to yell, kick and scream some sense into these people. Ever since she stepped foot back into this home she hasn't been left alone. Three guards stand outside her door and the windows have been bolted shut. It had truly become a prison.

Klaus stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. "Don't blame me for taking some precaution. For all I know you could be filling my head with lies." He saw her jerk back in disgust but didn't regret his words. It's how he saw the situation.

"_Please_! You saw me running for my life through those tunnels! I mean do you understand how close I was to leaving? To being with my family again?" Caroline shook her head, not believing it herself. "And I gave all that up for what? For my friends? _My_ family? Their safety?" She shook her head. "Do you believe that I actually regret it?" Caroline stared at him desperately. "That I actually regret not running? It's what I've become! I'm beginning to view my life as more than my friend's. I'm becoming one of _you_." She nearly spat the last word out in his face. But what he didn't know was she wasn't referring directly to him but his whole kind. Her brothers. His brothers. Her father. His father. All of those who are selfish and cowardly. It was exactly the person her mother always feared she'd become.

"You should be lucky to possess that sort of power. Putting yourself ahead of others is how you survive in this world." He never could imagine Caroline acting out that way. But the look on her face made him think otherwise. She was strong. The way she held herself so high, without even flinching as he stared. She wasn't _afraid_.

She shook her head. He didn't get it. "I don't want to be part of this world. I want to live a normal life, away from all of this!" She yelled as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You know when I was in the tunnels and Damon was rushing me to go...I asked him-" She stopped.

He was memorized by her words, holding on to each and every one of them. "What did you say?"

Caroline paused, trying to compose herself. "I asked him to give it up."

The clock on the wall chimed twice.

Klaus didn't know how to respond.

"How foolish am I, right? He basically laughed in my face. But this is what this world has done to him, to all of you. You're blood thirsty, searching endlessly for the power and control you think you so desperately need."

Klaus looked up to her. "My family has spent generations building up this empire as did yours. How do you expect him to give it up so easily? It would bring great shame upon your brother if he were to surrender to us like that. Why would you want that on him?"

Their conversation seemed to simmer now, voices low and hushed. No yelling. Not yet.

She blinked away a few tears as she looked up to the ceiling. "I just thought...I don't know, I just thought that maybe I was worth it. That maybe it didn't matter as much. That maybe it was family above all."

Klaus wanted to say so many things.

That she was worth it.

That maybe it_ doesn't_ matter.

But she is.

And it does.

"They'll never forgive me for this. I betrayed them by going back." The realization that was slowly sinking in tore her apart. Every minute her chest constricted a little more and she winced back, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. The moment was burned into her mind, seeming to get stronger as time passed.

Klaus was silent. All his anger had faded away and he simply stared at her.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Why did you come back?"

There was something in the way he spoke that made her almost angry. How can he be so clueless? How could he not know a thing?

"Seriously?" She spat, her voice rising a few octaves as the anger coursed through her. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"I don't understand why you must yell, love."

"I'm _yelling_ because you know exactly why I didn't go with them." Caroline strut closer to him, pointing her finger accusingly. "I ran for my life because your _father_ gave me no other choice." Her eyes squinted towards him as she looked him up and down. "I guess I never realized how alike you two are." Caroline placed a hand on her hip. "You use your hold over people to get whatever you want. Well guess what? _It worked_."

It only took another step for them to be nose to nose. His hands balled up into fists as he glared at her. He never knew he could feel this type of rage before. She pushed and pushed and now he was finally being flung over the edge. It was the one comment about Mikael that made old feelings surface.

"How dare you judge me." Klaus hissed, his right hand twitching. "You know nothing about me."

Caroline scoffed. "I know enough."

"Coming from a _Salvatore_. Walk a day in my shoes and you'll see just how well you know me."

"How hard can it be?" She yelled. Her cheeks flushed from anger as she felt her heart beating out of her chest. No one had this effect on her, no one was able to drive her _this_ far up a wall. But Klaus could. He had the ability to make her completely insane if he wanted to. "All you do is ruin peoples lives and drink. I'm sure I can manage that."

His eyes searched her face. "That's really how you see me? Some alcoholic with a fetish for evil?"

For a moment, just a mere second, she could have sworn pain swept across his face. His eyes tightened and scrunched up as his lower lip trembled. She saw it in the way he hesitated. The way he looked away and then back again, bracing himself for the worst to slip through her lips.

"Is there any other way?" She bit back, shoving the regret away from her.

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed out heavily through his nose. She really did hate him.

"I suppose not." He finally said. "But you never really know a person now do you? You can spend your whole life with someone and never really know them at all."

It felt as if he was staring into her soul as he spoke, crippling each and every part of it. Caroline stood there, watching him, studying him, wondering who he was actually talking about.

"You're hard to read, Caroline, but I know when you're lying. I'm not an imbecile." Klaus steadied himself, feeling the anger calm within his chest. He didn't want to lash out again. She hasn't forgiven him for it, he could see that, but he didn't want to add to the list. "I'm not as bad as I seem but...you already knew that, didn't you?"

She froze, staring at him blankly.

She fought within herself, making every cell in her body still as they betrayed her. They wanted him but she didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't allow herself to go there.

Finally she scoffed and stepped away.

"Please." Caroline said. "There's nothing good in you."

"And there's nothing_ bad_ in you." He countered, smirking when he saw her stiffen. "You're just some innocent girl caught in the middle of your brother's pride."

"Look who's talking! I see how your father pushes you around, how your brother takes charge of all of this." She smiled internally when he stiffened. "But it wasn't their plan...was it?" Seductively almost, Caroline strut forward as her eyes scrunched up and her head tilted to the side. "It was _yours_."

Klaus tried to stand taller as he held her gaze. "Being a woman and using your tactics doesn't entitle you to anything. It just shows how weak you are."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was doing but seeing the effect she had on him was enough. The thing was you had to bring your opponent up and just when they begin to fall for it...you crush them.

"Am I though? Because I sure as hell don't feel it." Her breath tickled his neck, trailing all the way down. "But you're weak sometimes, aren't you? I mean...we all are, right?"

He felt it. He felt what she was trying to do to him. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel impressed. First by her audacity. Her bravery. Then courage. But most of all the strength. Just minutes ago she was crumbling and now it was the other way around. It was Klaus now who was left shaking as she stood up to him.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tight as their eyes connected. "What does this _prove_?"

Caroline let go and stepped back, straightening her dress out. "That we're the same. Klaus,-" (The way she said his name made chills run down his spine) "You see me as defenseless woman who relies on her brothers for everything. But I've managed so much on my own, I don't need anyone. Yet you still feel that you have this God given right to push me around." Caroline smiled, feeling completely empowered. "You want answers, you have questions; well ask for them _nicely_. I am not some bitch off the street that will cater to your every need. I am a Salvatore and I always will be. And if you think that just because of my name and sex status that you can boss me around...well _think again_."

She was amazing. He couldn't believe she actually existed. There was no one like her in the world, no one who had the guts to stand up to him that way. He didn't know what caused his stomach to stir or his hands to shake slightly as he looked at her but it was something. And it scared him. This feeling was foreign because it wasn't something he could grab onto and know exactly what it was. Caroline was different, unknown to him. Part of Klaus wanted to explore more of that and the other part was telling him to run. To stick to the business deal and transaction side of things, not to get personal. One side weighed heavier but he pushed it to the side and let the rightful one take its place.

"_I'm_ in charge here, Caroline. As long as you're under my roof, you answer to me. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can ask whatever questions. I can put you underneath as much security as I want. There's nothing I can't do." He was running, replacing all his feelings with anger and dominance. It was what he did best.

Caroline glared at him. "Why must you always prove to be the _alpha male_?"

"Because that's what I am-the alpha male, sweetheart."

They both stared at each other, the silence slowly creeping up on them. It engulfed the room, changing the mood completely. He didn't want to stay, he wanted to storm out right then but couldn't bring himself to do it. There was still so much that remained unresolved. She defied him. She didn't listen. How could he let her get away with that?

"Well then congratulations because you've achieved it." Caroline wanted to believe he was different. His gestures were a mixture of kindness and pure insanity. He was an on off switch, perhaps a bipolar psycho who didn't know how to feel. Yet somehow she was almost drawn to it, to the enigma of the man. "Just leave."

He frowned slightly.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Klaus composed himself quickly before replying. "Very well then. David and Matt will be guarding the doors tonight incase you have any ideas of running away."

She crossed her arms over her chest, wincing as she brushed a few cuts.

He noticed this and swallowed hard, not believing what he was about to say. "Would you like a first aid kit to clean yourself up?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, scoffing as she looked at him. "Are you joking?"

He stared at her, not sure how to respond.

"Just-" She ran a hand through her hair and headed for the bathroom. "I can take care of myself!" She slammed the door, leaving him smirking beyond belief.

Caroline was a challenge. She was a fighter. Nothing was going to be easy with her. He could see this mission, the war with her in the middle would be difficult. He would need to keep any wandering thoughts on lockdown, keep his mind on the task at hand.

He sent a first aid kit to her room along with some water and something for her pain. He knew the gesture would drive her crazy but frankly he didn't care. She was going to have to deal with anything he threw at her. By the end of her stay he'd have her jumping through hoops. But Klaus would be experiencing his own circus from her with his hoops engulfed in flames.

* * *

Damon shuffled through the papers on his desk feeling as if his life was slowly falling apart. Everything was disorganized with nothing in it's right place. Caroline was the one who usually fixed up the office since her systems never seemed to fail. She was good like that. Organized.

Thinking of her made his heart break. He missed her. He missed her laugh, her smile, her stubborn ways even. Caroline meant everything to him but she walked away from them. She chose their enemy over her family. He couldn't ignore the anger he felt towards her. Whatever she feared he could have fixed, he could have made it better. She just had to trust him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Salvatore." A maid came in, smoothing out her skirt as she looked up at him.

His eyes stayed glued to the desk. "What is it?"

"You have visitors." She whispered, stepping to the side as the girls pushed through.

"Damon!" The familiar voice rang out in the room, making his head snap up. "Where is she?"

Elena Gilbert. One of Caroline's friends. Her long brown hair flowed past her shoulders as she waltzed in, another girl not far behind. Damon noticed that she had her hair in waves now and seemed brighter than he remembered. He's only known her as the sad girl with no parents. But she didn't look so sad anymore. Just angry and slightly scared.

"Ah, Elena." He smiled up at her. He didn't realize how much he missed her until then. "Long time no see."

"It's been over a month! A month of missed calls, unanswered messages, hundreds of emails and I only find out _yesterday_ that she's been taken! Are you kidding me?" Elena was fuming. Her best friend; gone. She could have died when Bonnie told her the news. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie stood silently behind her friend. None of this was new information to her, she's known for weeks now. Ever since her first date with Kol things came up. She did her research on him and then secrets began creeping onto the streets about a Salvatore with a Mikaelson. None of it made sense until she began connecting the dots. Bonnie was never one to keep up with the nonsense of Caroline's family or the business but she found herself getting wrapped up in it anyway.

"I didn't know I had to inform the world when my sister has a change of address." He averted her eyes from her, concentrating on his papers.

Elena slammed her hands on his desk. "Damon!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking a seat in a leather chair that sat at the back wall of his office. This was going to take longer than promised. Elena and Damon were never set on good terms after their break up. They always yelled or fought or simply ignored each other. And this was no exception.

"What do you want me to say, _Elena_?" He stood from his desk, his eyes piercing into the chocolate of hers. "I'm doing everything in my power to get her back! This is my fight so just stay out of it!"

She scoffed. "How can I just sit idly by while my _friend_ is being held somewhere against her will?" It was something Damon never understood about Elena, her everlasting compassion. She liked helping people, she liked being of use. And if there was a way, if there was something she could do, then Elena would be the first to raise her hand.

"Caroline is _my_ family too. I need to something, I need to help."

Damon glared at her. It was like Caroline never left. There was always someone fighting against him.

"Elena, please."

She took a step towards the desk. "No!"

Slowly he leaned to his side, smiling at an annoyed Bonnie. "Would you give us a minute?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the chair, sighing. When the door closed shut he focused back on Elena. She had her arms crossed over her chest now with a look that was all too familiar. It was the one she gave him whenever she didn't get her way. But sometimes the word no had to be used once in a while and this time more than ever. He couldn't risk her life.

"Before you start yelling again will you listen to me?"

Elena raised her eyebrows, silencing her lips.

Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have everything under control."

"That's it?"

He shrugged. "Well that and I need you to go home."

"Absolutely not!"

Damon ran around his desk, stepping up to her and grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Elena, stop!" He felt a lump rising in his throat as his eyes frantically searched her face. She never understood and he knew there was a part of her that never would. "I promise you that I will get Caroline back but you have to stay away. This has turned into something bigger than anyone expected. I can't have you prancing around with a big sign on your forehead screaming Salvatore, okay?" He realized how close they were but didn't care. All he wanted was his words to make an impression in her mind.

Elena swallowed as her eyes looked to his hands. It's been years since they've been alone together, since he's laid a single finger on her. Her breath hitched a little and suddenly the room was becoming warmer.

God did she miss him.

"You need to go home and stay there. When I know more I'll tell you but for now I just need you as far away from here as possible. I need you safe." Damon loosened his grip on her. "Okay? Do you understand that?"

She took a deep breath, trying to center herself again. "Yeah...okay, sure." She nodded and stepped back, running a hand through her hair. "I should go."

Damon closed his eyes and nodded. "That'd be best."

Elena spun away from him. She couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. The door slammed shut in his face and he sighed, placing a hand slowly on it. On the other side Elena rested her back on the wood, licking her lips as she replayed the scene in her head. After everything he still cares.

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was an hour later when Stefan knocked on his brother's door. The questions were messing with his mind. Ever since that night in the tunnels, what Damon said, he couldn't help but wonder. And now he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

"Damon."

He was standing by the window, taking a drag of his cigarette as he turned to his brother. The smell of bourbon filled the air and he nodded towards Stefan.

"Brother."

"We need to talk."

Damon raised an eyebrow as he flicked the butt from his cigarette into an ash tray. "What's on your mind?"

Stefan swallowed hard. Damon committed to things, he wasn't easily swayed. And if the secret was to stay with him, it would forever remain with him.

"I want to know what you meant back in the tunnels a few days ago."

Damon froze and nearly dropped the glass of bourbon in his hand. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know. Don't act dumb." Stefan ventured deeper into the room, pouring himself something as well. He would need it for the conversation they were about to have.

Damon was staring at the snow falling, trying to steady his breathing. It took everything in him not to grab his brother then and tell. The secret was a burden on his shoulders, slowly sinking him into the ground. It ate him up inside at night, torturing his dreams now for years. But here an opportunity was presented and he couldn't say a word.

"Take a walk, brother. I don't know what you're talking about." He took down the rest of his drink and licked his lips, trying to ignore the beating of his heart.

_Just go._ He said to himself._ You don't want to know._

Stefan slammed the glass on the table. "Stop! I'm sick of the secrets around here. I know you were left with everything when father died but I'm your _brother_, Damon. If this is important then I should know!"

Finally, he cracked. "Do you have any idea what I have to deal with? All the things I didn't know now stare me in the face every single day?" Damon stared at Stefan, the pain slowly taking over his features. "I will not burden you with our family's mistakes. Especially when I can barely handle them myself."

Stefan stared at him wide eyed, not sure of what to say. This secret...it was bigger than he thought.

"Don't tell me then." He finally said, raising his hands a little in defence. "But I want to know about the Mikaelsons."

Damon was already shaking his head and lit another cigarette to calm his nerves. "No."

"I'm not leaving until you do. If they did anything to our family then I deserve to know."

The room turned cold, their stares creating ice in air around them. Damon knew what this secret would do to his brother, he knew the rage that would form within him. He knew the anguish and turmoil that would tear him down. The knowledge would burden him. He didn't want to do that to Stefan but not knowing might be worse.

Damon stood fighting an internal battle, he was at a loss of what to do.

"Just tell me." Stefan pleaded. "I_ need_ to know."

Damon took a drag of his cigarette, blowing swirls of smoke into the air. He knew he would regret this decision for the rest of his life. But he couldn't stand keeping this anymore. Sooner or later the truth would come to light.

He took a deep breath. "This stays between us. Caroline can never know. She would lose it."

Stefan took a seat in front of his brother. He felt he pounding of his heart quicken at the anticipation.

"You have my word."

* * *

Katherine sat curled up on the couch, clutching her coffee tightly as the first snow of the season began to fall. This type of weather always reminded her of old times, when things were darker. When the infamous Katerina Petrova wasn't always confined. She used to be free. She used to take charge and carry herself with pride. Yet now she can barely sneeze without being questioned.

Five years ago, when Katherine was merely a girl, she conceived a child with a man who is a nobody to her now. They were seeing each other for only a few weeks when she discovered their misfortune. A child was never the plan seeing as they were so young. But most of all the life they were trapped in...it wasn't suited for any human being.

Katherine was on the run for most of her life, always escaping the impossible. She owed money to countless people and always seemed to piss off someone new each week. There was a certain spunk to her. She was untouchable. No matter the situation Katherine always managed to escape without a scratch on her. And it was because she cared for only one thing.

Herself.

The life she lived wasn't perfect but it sufficed. She couldn't complain. But then the stick turned blue and everything changed.

The father bailed the night she told him. For once tears stained her eyes as she looked up to him, seeming completely lost for once.

"It's not mine." He had said, shaking his head as he backed up towards the door. "You're a lying bitch I know it."

Her mascara ran down her cheeks, smudging under her eyes. "Mason, why in God's name would I_ lie_? This isn't some sick joke I'm trying to play on you." She stood and stepped towards him. "I'm pregnant and it's _yours_. I've always been faithful to you. I've only wanted you." Her heart ached.

He was going to leave.

She knew it.

"Stop, Katerina, stop!" His eyes darted frantically around the room. Every exit was blocked.

"Don't leave." She pleaded. "Don't leave us."

It was that one word that nearly threw him over the edge.

_Us._

The child wasn't his, it couldn't be. But before he let himself think any further, he pushed her to the side. His feet were moving a mile a minute and raced out the door, letting it slam hard behind him. He couldn't let himself believe it. They would become nothing but a burden to his life, slowing him down as time went on. He couldn't have them as baggage, it would never work.

She never saw him again.

Katherine was then left on her own. The money she so carefully saved to pay her debts was used on doctors appointments and_ food_. Now more than ever she had to take care of herself seeing as it wasn't only one person she was living for. The baby depended on her.

She hid out most of the time, skulking around in the shadows. They couldn't find her, God only knows what they would do if they did. But she couldn't outrun them forever, she knew that. Eventually they would find her, take everything she had and harm the only thing that matter in her life.

The child.

It was a girl. A little seven and a half pound baby that was more than perfect. She was stunning. Chocolate brown hair covered the top of her head with matching eyes that always seemed to amaze Katherine. She named her Nadia, meaning hope. Hope was what she needed to get through this, to be able to give her daughter a better life.

"I'm going to do what's best for you." She had whispered, curling the blanket tightly around them both. "What's best for us."

Nadia smiled up to her mother, nuzzling into her chest.

The following day she arrived at the place she most despised. The place where she ran out long ago. But she knew they would help her, that they..._he_...would never turn her away.

As soon as she stepped across the threshold her baby cried, whaling at the top of her lungs in the foyer. It echoed and bounced off walls, causing doors to open and curious people rushing down the stairs.

When he saw her he stopped. He thought he would never see her again.

How wrong was he?

"Katerina?"

Katherine shifted her weight to the side, clutching Nadia closer to her as she smiled. "Elijah..."

Immediately he rushed towards her, his eyes frantically scanning her face. "What's wrong?" He then locked eyes with the child and quickly stepped back. "What happened?"

She stood tall, holding back the tears as her strength shined through. They couldn't know how weak she's gotten, how _desperate_ she's become. "I need your family's help."

Slowly he nodded, placing a hand on the small of her back as he guided her. "Are you in danger?"

She took each step carefully. "Not necessarily."

He said nothing as the baby squirmed anxiously. She fussed and cried and screamed, looking up to her mother with those doe eyes that were so much like her own. It's been hours since she's been fed but the formula was running out and the money was dwindling as the days wore on. Katherine couldn't afford to feed herself let alone a _child_. It was why she was there. She needed money. She needed a better life.

Elijah stopped in front of a familiar door, knocking twice before entering. A desk faced them with a man hunched over it, bourbon in his hands as he lit another cigarette. Another man stood by the window, smoking as well as he chatted with another blonde. The room fell silent though at the sight of the two. Nadia continued to fuss while Katherine strut in, her heels echoing in the massive office.

"Miss. Petrova." Mikael stood from his desk, smirking wide as she abruptly stopped. "What a lovely surprise."

She felt Elijah stiffen behind her but ignored it. There was only one reason she was here. She didn't have time to focus on other things.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She bowed her head slightly as the other brothers took her in. "I would like to have a word with you and your family."

"Here to strike a deal or offer a threat?" He looked at her intently. "It seems only one suits you but I may be wrong seeing as a whining thing takes up your arms." He eyed her suspiciously. This visit was a shock to them all. They hadn't heard of the Petrova's for years and now all of a sudden they had a daughter at their doorstep. It made him wonder.

He took the rest of his drink in one sip.

"_A deal_." Katherine covered her daughters face in the sling around her body.

It was Klaus who laughed. "You must be joking."

Kol said nothing. He hasn't earned the right for his opinion to matter yet.

"Let the girl talk." Mikael said, leaning back into his chair.

Katherine smirked. Somehow she always got her way. "I need some..._assistance_." She swallowed hard and faced her enemies. "Obviously I have a daughter and she seems to have used up whatever chance I had of redeeming myself. All the money I owe is gone and I need it back or we won't make it." Her eyes locked with Elijah's momentarily and she continued. "And I _know_ you have it and I know you would give it to me if I gave you something good. Something useful."

Mikael smiled and leaned over his desk. "Go on, sweetheart."

She cringed internally. "Give me the money for my debts and the protection of my daughter and in turn I will relinquish my family's ports and goods as well as myself." Her heart stopped. The room filled with white noise, clouding their ears as everyone stared blankly.

"Katerina-" Elijah stepped forward but was stopped by his father.

"You would tell me everything you know?" He asked.

She nodded. "Everything I was allowed to know before I was kicked out."

"_And_ you would give yourself up; act as a slave in this home until you can repay your debt to us?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Petrova's were stubborn. They didn't rely on anyone. They lived on their own. And yet here one stood before him, practically on her knees begging for help. It was unfathomable.

Katherine took a deep breath. "Yes." She said through her teeth. "As long as I get a small amount of money put aside for my release. I intend on leaving."

Klaus smirked. "That's what they all say, sweetheart."

She shuddered.

"And what do you suppose to do with the child? I don't think keeping her here will suffice." Mikael said.

"I know." Again the tears hammered in the inside of her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be set free. To cascade down her face and show everyone her true pain. The pain of giving up her daughter forever. "She will be given to some family overseas. But you will make sure they are safe, that nothing happens to them." She pressed her lips together tightly, refusing to look down.

Mikael looked to his sons. He couldn't trust Elijah's opinion, he had too many feelings invested into the girl. But Kol and Klaus didn't. They stood serious, clearly thinking the situation through.

Finally Klaus shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Kol nodded as well.

Mikael walked from behind his desk to face her, extending a hand out. "Welcome to the family then, _Katerina_."

She was given a room in the east wing with the servants. Nadia clutched her tightly as finally food was available for the both of them. It would be soon now. Her family was standing by, always waiting in the wings to snatch up her little mistake. But how could you call something so beautiful, so fragile and small a mistake? Nadia was anything but that. She was a perfect creation, sure to fill anyone with joy.

When Katherine was sure she was alone, she let the tears come. Slowly she stroked her daughter's face, frowning down as Nadia smiled up.

"I'll find you again." Katherine whispered, her voice breaking in the night. "I'll always find you. Then we'll be together again, I promise."

Nadia reached her hands up, not having a clue in the world of what was about to happen. Her ignorance made Katherine's heart break more, knowing her daughter would never fully understand why she was given up. She would live her whole life a lie, thinking her mother never wanted her; that she was merely nothing in the eyes of _Katerina_.

They came in the middle of the night, waiting in the foyer as she descended the stairs. Elijah stood chatting in hushed tones, nodding sympathetically as the family discussed issues. But the baby cried and everyone looked up. Her aunt stepped forward, the accent in her voice thick as she spoke.

"Katerina." The woman said, looking up.

Katherine closed her eyes shut. It's been years since she's seen them. Ever since she ran away they've disowned her. But now things have changed. They see the bigger picture.

"_Mila_." Katherine embraced the hug as tears escaped her eyes. "Blagodarya vi che doidokhte." _Thank you for coming._ She was so grateful. Seeing the familiar face, it ensured her decision.

Mila smiled, nodding slowly and motioning to the baby. "Your child?"

Mila's husband stood back, standing tall and emotionless. He still didn't approve, never would approve, but he would be there for his niece. Always.

Katherine nodded. "Da, neinoto ime e Nadya."

"Ah, Nadya." Mila smiled brightly, looking back to her husband. "_Beautiful_." She held out her hands, ready to take her away.

Katherine licked her lips, tightening the blanket around her daughter before slowly handing her over. All was quiet as Mila gazed down, completely amazed by the miracle. Nadia took perfectly to her new family, smiling and giggling up as Katherine watched.

_It's what's best._ She told herself. _You're doing the right thing._

"We take good care." Mila said. "Tya shte bude bezopasna."

_She will be safe._

It was comforting to hear that but it didn't take the pain away. Katherine only smiled weakly, trying her hardest to suppress the tears. "Blagodarya."

"We'll see you again." Her uncle finally spoke up, his English far better than his wife's. "No need to worry."

Elijah stepped beside Katherine, snaking an arm around her waist as her family proceeded to the door. She rested her head on his shoulder, biting her lip as the cold air hit her face.

"Nie te obchame." Mila whispered.

The night seemed to have darkened, consuming them as they disappeared into it.

The door slammed shut.

A cry let out.

Nadia.

"I love you too." She finally let the tears fall.

Her eyes closed.

"_Katerina_."

No.

Go away.

"Katerina."

Finally she turned, being snapped out of her memories as Elijah watched her. She didn't notice her watery eyes or shaking hands.

"Is everything alright?"

It was snowing so hard it turned the outside white. The wind was still blowing as the sun descended into the horizon. Katherine was rubbing the tattoo behind her ear where the name of her child resided. She looked up to him, still angry but only sad now.

"I'm fine." She whispered, tucking her legs underneath herself. "It's just a little cold."

"Do you need anything?"

_Nadia._

_I want Nadia back._

"No." She whispered, her attention to the window now.

He stood there battling with himself. They haven't talked since their fight, dodging each other in the halls and avoiding eye contact. He didn't know what to say to her. Katherine was someone who he was never able to figure out. She deceived him many times, breaking his heart repeatedly. But she has suffered through her own hardships, never fully recovering from them. He saw the pain overcome her and it seemed no different now.

"Katerina-"

She turned to him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm..."

She stood and met him halfway through the room. Tears glistened her eyes as she finally let her weakness through. Slowly she placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumb gliding across his smooth face.

"I know." She whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I can make this right. I'll tell them."

Katherine sighed, pulling away now. "It's okay. Everything is okay."

_No, it's not._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't live._

_Bring her back to me._

He kissed her softly, encasing his arms around her. As long as he had her...that's all that mattered.

He couldn't live without his Katerina.

Caroline had requested for dinner to be brought up to her room. She had found refuge in the pool downstairs, swimming laps for hours until she was nothing but a wrinkle. But her stress was slipping away and the path in front of her became clearer. With a smile on her face she entered her room, a towel wrapped around her head. She smelled yet another portabella mushroom with some veggies on the side. But what sat next to it surprised her the most.

In a crystal vase beautiful white roses flourished, brightening the space around them. Their fragrance filled the room and stopped Caroline in her tracks.

A note card rested against them with perfectly written script facing her.

_Caroline._ It read.

She picked it up carefully, staring at it for a moment before slowly turning it over.

_I hope you're not upset still, angry doesn't look on you. I will venturing out tomorrow with my brother to take care of a few things and should be back by late evening. Be prepared for an outing when I return._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

Caroline rolled her eyes and flicked the card to the ground. But there was a sputter of her heart, a feeling of butterflies rising in her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to shove it all away. Those feelings...they shouldn't be there...they shouldn't _exist_.

She shoved the butterflies away and suppressed the weird feelings, remembering where she was and who she was being controlled by. It was good that he was gone. Caroline had her fill of him for one day. She needed to be alone, to collect herself and remind her head who was she.

She was a Salvatore. She was strong and she wouldn't dare let this man bring her down. Caroline was bigger than this. She wasn't about to let petty feelings get in the way of what really matter.

_Fighting_. To return home to her brothers with victory and these Mikaelson's at her feet. There was no room for giving in, no time for some insignificant man.

Just herself and the knowing of better days to come.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this update took a little longer but I wanted it to be prefect! I hope you liked it and aren't too mad at me for sending our Klaus away. Trust me, it's for the best.**

**So please, please, please review! I would love to read your comments, concerns, questions, theories, anything! They all really mean a lot to me.**

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all the supporters and my betas Sam and Laura! I couldn't have done this without them!**

**Also shout out to a reviewer named Anna Rex. I read your review but sadly you never attached your email so I could never get back to you. Message me on tumblr if you would still like to discuss your concerns.**

**Follow me on tumblr for updates and news for this story! (theinevitabilityofus)**

**I'm also still looking for a cover for this story so if anyone is interested please contact me!**

**Thanks again so much and Happy Holidays to everyone in case the next updates runs late! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The insomnia was killing him.

Stefan stared up at the ceiling, his hands shaking as the faint hum of the TV filled the room. His heart lay still in his chest, the shock of the day before still prevalent. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit here and do nothing while those people roamed the earth_ innocent_. They ruined his life...his brother's and now his sister's.

Damn them.

Damn them all.

The conversation kept replaying in his mind. Damon wouldn't look at him, only sucking in the smoke drag after drag. Cigarette after Cigarette.

"It was a few months after they died. I was sorting through some things when they came."

Stefan wanted to run out of the room. He forgot all the reasons he wanted to know as Damon's face twisted with pain. But he saw the need, the need to let it out and the need for someone else to share this burden. How could he run out now?

"I knew that car accident wasn't just an accident. There had to be more too it. So I hired some people to dig around. But I thought..._hoped_...they wouldn't come back with anything. I wanted it to be a dead end, a true mistake." His cigarette ran out and he went to light another one. "I knew from their faces that it was nothing good, nothing comforting like I wanted. They sat me down, handed over a file and that was that."

Stefan sighed. "Look if you don't want-"

"Stefan, stop. I'm going to tell you but you have to understand that I have everything under control. Revenge is first on my list. I want nothing more than to ruin these people. But you have to contain yourself. You have to control your emotions and focus on the task at hand." Damon's voice was slow, calm, like he was already containing something deeper. His eyes pierced into his brother's as the breath slipped from his lips. The room fell silent.

"Just tell me."

Damon walked over to the window. He didn't want to see Stefan's reaction. All he wanted was to watch the snow, feel the calming effect as the flakes fell slowly from the sky. "Two men were caught on camera fiddling with Dad's car. At first I thought it was nothing because there are people doing it all the time. But in the car accident...the breaks went and then the truck slammed into them. But the problem was I didn't know who these guys were or who they worked for. That's what stumped the detective."

Stefan was nodding his head, not sure how to feel about this. He knew most of the basic information about how his parents died. But there were no details; the thought of _murder_ never crossed his mind. He was told it was a fluke accident, something that couldn't have been prevented. But now all that changed.

"We took in most of the men working for us only to discover that two weren't on our side at all. They were sent by the Mikaelsons."

Stefan dropped his drink, glass shattering at his feet. "What?"

Damon swallowed hard as he turned back to his desk. "It wasn't an accident, Stef."

He was shaking his head, hands clenching into fists. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.

"They cut the brakes on the car and killed them to weaken us. It's all in their plan to take this empire back." Damon slammed his hands on the desk. "But it's gone too far...this has to end now."

Stefan felt the rush of anger course through his veins. He wanted to punch someone, tear them apart bit by bit just so they knew how he felt. His whole world crashed around him but slowly it built back up...his pain being replaced with something different.

It wasn't anger.

"I have a plan." Damon smiled. "I have a plan to tear them down. But you have to stay focused, you can't give into what you feel."

There was a sudden jerk inside of him. A grip was held tight against his humanity, slowly pulling it down into the darkest depths of his soul. It diminished, disappearing until there was nothing left.

"I promise you they will get what they deserve. You just have to trust me." Damon studied his brother's face, witnessing the change occur. It was the grief mixed in with pure rage as it settled within him. Stefan was a kind soul, he strived to do what was right. But that was gone now. This life, _their_ life, has stripped him of everything he was.

_Maybe Caroline was right..._ Damon thought. _This life..._

Stefan looked to his brother. "We will do whatever it takes."

_No._ Damon scoffed internally. _She never will be._

"Whatever it takes."

They shook on it.

Glasses clanked together.

"So where do we start?"

Damon placed a hand in Stefan's shoulder, smiling profoundly. "At the heart of it all."

The brothers exchanged a smirk.

"You mean-"

"Mikael." Damon finished, nodding his head. "Recent information about his..._condition_...has leaked out of the home. It's rather interesting really."

Stefan sat down in a chair, leaning forward on his knees. "And that would be..."

When Damon first discovered the news it brought him nothing but pure joy. Although he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing the man himself, he would have a beautiful time making his last few months pure _hell_.

"He's dying, Stefan, perhaps only with months left."

Stefan's jaw dropped slightly, shocked. From all the things he expected to hear from his brother that fact that Mikael was dying certainly wasn't one of them.

"You're joking." Stefan blurted out.

Damon shook his head. "No, actually, I'm not. He's dying and the timing couldn't be more perfect. You know what this means though."

Stefan nodded, smiling softly. "He's going to pick a son."

"Exactly. He's going to train one of them to take his place." Damon stepped towards his brother, kneeling down. "I want to ruin them, Stefan. I want to tear that house down brick by brick until there is nothing left. We can do this together. We can finally _win_, once and for all." There was something desperate in his voice, like he wouldn't know what to do if he was turned down. His eyes searched Stefan's face, pleading for an answer.

"I said whatever it takes. I'm in this till the end." He bumped his knee against Damon. "Brother."

Damon stood, finally feeling content with himself. "I'm glad. We start today. I have a little surprise planned for the Mikaelsons, something to rile them up."

Stefan stiffened. "So long as Caroline is safe."

"She's my top priority along with her friends. I won't let any of you down,_ I promise_."

Stefan sat back on the bed, his breathing coming out heavily. The information was overwhelming, he didn't know how Damon walked the day with a straight face. He could only image the other secrets he kept. But this was good, this had to be good. Revenge was coming. The Mikaelsons would get what they deserved.

That's all that mattered now.

* * *

"I'm bored." Caroline huffed, throwing down her cards and leaning back against the couch. "There's nothing to _do_ here. You need permission for everything. It's like kindergarten with iron bars on the windows."

The house had been quiet for the past few days with the men's absence. Although Caroline was able to escape the frustrating Klaus Mikaelson it also meant higher restrictions and less wiggle room to do what you pleased. The girls were trapped with nothing but bad television and stale food to get them by.

"Tell me about it." Rebekah popped in the room, her heels smacking against the hardwood floors. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and sat in one of the chairs. "It's even worse with Kol in charge."

Katherine grabbed her coffee from the floor. "No, your brothers are just overprotective maniacs."

Caroline chuckled. "She's right."

They were all on somewhat good terms now. Although Rebekah couldn't stand the sight of the Salvatore girl, Katherine had befriended her immediately. And if Rebekah had any intention of keeping her friend, she would learn to adapt.

"Well we all know why 'Lijah is." Rebekah retorted, smirking at Katherine. "I'm sorry to say but you two aren't very discreet."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Neither are Kol and his new found friend. God, she's here nearly every night!"

The girls all giggled looking up at the stairs leading to his room.

"We'll never see her though." Rebekah said. "His room is in the west wing and unfortunately we all reside in the east."

"Not me." Katherine smiled. "I clean rooms in the west. Maybe I'll get a sneak peek at this mystery woman."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She mustn't be important, none of them are. What does it matter?"

Caroline shrugged. "You never know. Kol could have found someone special."

Now that was something to laugh about. "_Please_." Rebekah scoffed. "The man only screws everything that walks. I doubt there's a thought in his mind to actually stick with one girl."

"People change." Did she just say that? Why was she sticking up for him? Through her eyes, for some people, they didn't. There was no budging, no hope in any soul that they would clean up their acts and be something better. Not even better but different, something other than who they were now. She realized a long time ago though that you can't change people, they have to do it on their own.

Katherine stood. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have rooms to clean. I don't know if I could stand another lecture from Klaus one more time."

"My brother sure does know how to yell." Rebekah smirked, standing as well. "Anyways, I'll see you all later. I have a date myself."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How? You can't leave."

"Perks of being a Mikaelson. There's always a way around things." She nearly stuck her tongue out at the Salvatore as she flicked her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. With a quick twirl in the mirror and the extermination of wrinkles in her skirt, she was gone.

Katherine chuckled, rolling her eyes as she headed for the hallway. "Come on, you can fold sheets."

Caroline sighed, dragging herself up as she followed Katherine out. At least she had something to do.

* * *

Klaus was tapping his fingers anxiously against the armrest, looking out the window as the stewardess walked by.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked brightly, leaning down to his level.

Elijah glanced over to his brother. Ever since they left last night he's been quite antsy, always fidgeting and snapping at people. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or malnutrition he's been receiving, it was a mystery so far. But as the girl left, clearly insulted by whatever he had said, Elijah leaned over.

"Niklaus." He whispered, sliding his phone into his breast pocket. "What's troubling you?"

Klaus glared over. "I'm tired, Elijah, that is all."

His brother raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've been different since we've boarded."

"Well, I would have liked to stay home to keep an eye on things. The Salvatore girl is becoming a bit of a handful." Klaus brushed her off like she was nothing although she wasn't anymore. Caroline had done something to him and he forced every fiber of his being to pretend it was nothing, like it didn't affect him.

It did.

Elijah nodded intently. "That she is. But you cannot blame her, Niklaus. The girl is clearly hurting and the transition hasn't been pleasant. She needs time."

"What she needs is an attitude adjustment." He was nearly seething with anger remembering their arguments. "She has the audacity to speak to me however she pleases, not thinking of the consequences!"

It always amused Elijah how riled up his brother got when talking about Caroline. Klaus liked to be in control and whenever someone defied him all hell broke loose. But this girl seemed of get to him in more ways than one and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it frustrated him. But it amused Elijah more.

"Patience, brother. She's a Salvatore, what do you expect?" Elijah leaned back into his chair. "Hopefully she'll come around."

Klaus rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear any more of it. Caroline would come around because there would be no other choice. It couldn't go on like this, she can't think she holds so much power when in reality there's nothing to her.

"How much longer until we arrive?"

Elijah checked his watch. "New Orleans is only a few minutes away. I'm surprised we're not descending."

Klaus shrugged, clearly not bothered by the fact. "All that matters is that we get there. I won't risk everything I've worked so hard just because we're a few minutes delayed."

The city meant everything to the family being one of their most important assets. Mikael shed blood for those people, for the title he craved all his life. And now that they have it Klaus would be damned if he let some Salvatore ruin all his hard work. So the two eldest sons we sent to secure everything, to check on the people and money. If that city fell, so would their whole family. It seemed to be their only weakest point.

"How do you think Marcel is doing?" Elijah asked, taking the coffee from the stewardess. He nodded a thank you as she smiled to him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's still up to his old ways. The boy thinks he has control." He shook his head.

_Perhaps he should have a chat with Caroline._ Klaus laughed to himself.

"He's young." Elijah said. "And that was your call to make him in charge, not mine."

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

His brother shrugged. "Only so many times."

They landed within the next few minutes, both smiling at the return of their real home. Klaus didn't realize how much he missed this place until the music filled his ears. Jazz filled the air, the sounds of saxophones drowning out sounds of heavy activity as people waved to them as they left the shops that lined the streets. For the first time in a while a smile came to Elijah's lips as, for once, people actually enjoyed their sighting. Everyone knew the family and respected them, looked up to them as leaders rather than a nuisance. They knew who really stood in charge.

Each and every Mikaelson earned the trust of these people who clung to them for support. They were nothing without their followers which was why it was adamant to ensure this city as theirs. There was no crumble beneath them.

"Shall we head right to the mansion?" Elijah asked, leaning closer to his brother to be heard over the music. "I'm sure he's waiting."

Klaus nodded, leading the way into the crowd. He stood tall, truly in his element amongst the people. They adored him. The women flaunted. Men bowed their heads. Children waved. It was how it should be here. But there were faces in the shadows, ducking down and turning away as the Mikaelsons appeared. Klaus had no doubt they were with Marcel, slowly turning their back on the people they swore their lives too. And heads would roll because of that. There are always people against them but in his city? The place that meant the most to him? It made Klaus' heart quicken as he started off in the direction of a long lost home.

Marcel was swirling the amber liquid around in the crystal glass, waiting silently at the table. A few women were scattered around the house, some cleaning and one filling his drink while others lounged in his bed. The set-up he had created for himself here was perfect, completely life fulfilling but they were back. They were ruining everything by simply stepping foot back into the city. He had to find a way for them to leave, to leave and never come back.

Elijah stepped through the house first, his heart swelling as the memories flooded in. He wished he could have brought Bekah along with him, knowing she would more than love seeing this place again. But this was business matters, something she was forbidden to have any part in.

Klaus stopped slightly, taking in everything slowly. The wooden floors still creaked beneath his feet as he looked up to the chandelier his mother had picked out. Paintings hung on the walls, mostly the favorites he found in Italy. Sometimes he wondered why they ever left this place, why New York and Chicago seemed to hold more importance than the empire that meant the most to them. But there was no changing the past. He would just have to deal with the cards he was currently playing.

"Mikaelson!" Marcel rose from his chair, downing the rest of his drink as they approached him. "It's been too long, friend." He nodded towards Elijah.

"Marcel." Klaus placed his hands behind his back, staying firmly glued to his spot. "How are things?"

Marcel noticed the distance but ignored it, taking back his original seat. "Fine enough that you didn't have to travel all this way to check in on me. You know I have everything under control."

Klaus seemed to doubt that but kept it to himself as Elijah spoke.

"My faith rests in you, Marcel, but as keepers of this city we felt a visit was long overdue. And with recent threats coming to our family we wanted to ensure the safety of our people...of our empire." His tone was civil as it washed a calming effect over the room. He watched Marcel intently, trying to pick up on body language and eye movement. Elijah had impeccable observation skills, it's what Klaus admired most about him.

Marcel folded his hands under his chin and nodded. "Right, right of course." He motioned for one of the girls. "Ashley, bring out the bourbon and a few more glasses. Looks like the brothers are to stay a while."

Klaus shrugged, never being able to turn down a drink before while Elijah remained hesitant. It took him some time before he actually seated himself comfortably. Katherine came to his mind a few times as he drank, Klaus continuing to chatter with his old friend. There was so many things his brother didn't know, so many things he wanted to confide in him about. But Elijah remained sealed, his emotions for him alone. That's how it's always been and how to would forever remain.

The blonde pouring Klaus' drink reminded him of Caroline. His thoughts were slowly pulled away, drifting into the depths of his heart that wanted to explore this mystery of a woman. Who was she? What was her story? Why this constant need for freedom? It bothered Klaus how much she fought him, how much she defied him daily. By now any other person's blood would be spilled on the floor, their throat a wonderful canvas of open wounds. But not Caroline. She had to remain under their protection but that also meant she had to listen, had to watch her tongue so it ensured her survival.

And yet, he knew..._he knew_...there was no way he could hurt her. Sure he would yell and scream, thrash her against a wall to knock some sense into the woman but physical hurt? Like the Lockwood boy? Klaus wasn't capable of it even though he was of other, more horrible things. It was just the mere thought of _that_ particular girl...he couldn't fathom it.

"Klaus." Marcel interrupted his thoughts, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you were saying?"

Marcel rolled his eyes and continued on with his rant even though Klaus tuned out yet again. There were more important things to worry about, to focus on than his friend's dramas. Who cared if there was a shortage of tourists? So what if business what a little bad? None of that mattered to Klaus. As long as the empire was safe and his name was pure, nothing else seemed to hold any importance to him.

They talked for a few more minutes before heading out into town. It was only when the phone call came did the world stop for both men. Elijah in complete fear while Klaus seethed with anger, venom in his voice as he spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Katherine bobbed her head to the music, smiling wide as Caroline jumped into the room singing the chorus.

"So call me maybe!" She used her hand as a microphone as she skipped around the room, whipping her hair back dramatically.

The music continued playing while Katherine fluffed the pillows, giggling as Caroline continued to prance around like a maniac. She was definitely a good singer but not when it came to joking around. Her notes were too high and her voice cracked a few times as she laughed.

"This is so much fun!" It was the most fun she's had in years. It's been forever since she's just been able to let go, forget about the mess that is her life and live. Even though she was only dancing around and singing...it felt like more, almost like the freedom she craved.

"This would be more fun with alcohol." Katherine muttered, chucking a pillow at Caroline as she fell back onto the bed.

Her blonde hair fanned out across the mattress as she looked around space. "Whose room is this anyway?" It seemed too dark, very plain and cold as she took it in more. The curtains were drawn and the bathroom was very masculine with the black granite and dark tones hitting her face with every turn. But she found herself loving the satin sheets as her fingers played with the softness of the comforter.

_This bed must do wonders for your sleep._ She thought, smiling to herself as she sat up.

Katherine chuckled, biting her lip as she looked to the blonde. "You're going to die."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"It's Klaus'."

It's as if an electric shock jolted her off the bed as she sprung up, a disgusted look already wearing her face. She shuddered and brushed herself out, glaring towards her friend.

"Ew! Gross!" Caroline squealed before sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Blah!"

"I thought you knew." Katherine said, smirking down at the sheets.

"If I knew then why would I be rolling around in his bed? That's disgusting." Caroline hovered by the door now, afraid to step another foot back in. "I thought his room was down by our wing?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, that's his study. He paints and takes business there. _This_ is where he sleeps which is almost never. But God forbid I don't change the sheets once a week!" She rolled her eyes and placed the dirty pillow cases on the cart. "He's very demanding."

Caroline shrugged, not arguing with that notion. "He seems like the type. I rarely see him leave his study."

"Klaus has always been that way. He's like Elijah."

"How long have you been here?" Caroline asked slowly, not sure if the question was appropriate yet. But Katherine didn't seem bothered.

She smiled softly. "About six years."

"You must know them well then."

Katherine nodded, her eyes wide. "You have no idea."

Caroline took a seat in the doorway, not wanting to venture in any further. She crossed her legs and smiled. "Do you ever think you and Elijah...?" She left the question open, wondering what Katherine would fill it with. There were so many possibilities.

Now she remained silent, fluffing the pillows on Klaus' bed. They never talked about it before, never discussed what the future held. Mostly the two lived in the moment, thankful that they even had the chance to be together. But she was almost twenty-five, time was slipping away. She wouldn't wait her whole life. Once her debt was repaid she would be as good as gone unless he wanted things to be more permanent.

"I don't know." Katherine whispered, turning around to face Caroline. "We don't talk about that much."

Caroline nodded. "It's a big thing."

"Yeah." Katherine frowned at her hands, sighing softly. A sense of longing consumed her. He's been gone for a few days now...she missed him.

"Hey, how about I get another CD from my room and I'll even grab the basket downstairs of sheets? It'll save you a trip." She stood and smiled happily, trying to brighten the mood.

Katherine composed her face and nodded. "It you don't mind that would be great. Thanks."

"Maybe I'll even grab that vodka to make this more interesting." Caroline smirked and rushed out of the room, making a right down the hall instead of a left. She knew the guards we're down the other way but didn't want to be bombarded by them. Ever since Klaus left security has been upped and they were never more than three feet away, constantly breathing down her neck. There hasn't been two minutes where she's gotten some peace and quiet aside from when she was sleeping. But now she breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally alone.

Caroline crept quietly down the hall knowing this was where Kol resided. The last thing she wanted to do was piss the man off. She's never seen his bad side but she definitely didn't want to start now. So her feet tip-toed across the marble flooring as she swiftly made her way down the hallway. But her breathing stopped.

The door at the end opened.

She wanted to hide but there was no place to run.

She braced herself.

A woman appeared at the doorway. Her light chocolate skin shimmered as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Only a man's dress shirt covered her small body as she yawned and stretched her arms up to the ceiling. She licked her lips and stepped out, looking in each direction of the hall before doing so.

But their eyes caught each other.

The woman gasped.

Caroline didn't know what to do.

"Caroline?" She whispered, not seeming to believe her eyes.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

He was running down the halls, destroying everything in his way. Guards were bumped into, servants were knocked down. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't let anything stand against him.

The basement was farther than he remembered. He forgot how much distance was between him and the room buried into the ground. His cries were no use though. No one seemed to hear him.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, pushing past another maid. "Someone get Damon!"

He had been watching the screen the whole time, constantly keeping an eye on her. But then he glanced away to check the time and his whole world seemed to change. The guard was phoning him and the monitors were flashing red.

**Target not found.**

**Missing.**

**Missing.**

_**Missing.**_

The most important thing to him and he lost her. And at a time like this! When they were about to send their first warning to the Mikaelsons. She was gone.

"Find her!" He had shouted, his heart picking up in speed. "Stop everything until she is located!"

"But the timer has gone off." A worker said from behind. "Mr. Salvatore...there's no stopping the bomb."

That's when he ran. There had to be a way to stop it and if anyone could it would be Damon. He was the one who orchestrated it all so he could be the one to fix it.

But time was running out.

Damon heard the commotion from upstairs but rolled his eyes to it, focusing hard on the countdown in from of him. Only minute remained until the whole east wing of the mansion would be blown to bits. It wasn't enough to create serious damage but enough to send a message. That's all he intended.

"Sir." A guard stepped forward. "Your brother is looking for you. He says it's urgent."

Damon shrugged. "Well then why isn't he down here? We were supposed to do this together."

The door burst open then with Stefan completely out of breath.

"You have to stop it!" Stefan rushed down the stairs, staring up at the monitor with fear. "We lost her, Damon, no one knows where she is!"

At first he didn't believe it. "That's impossible. She's been surrounded the whole day." He swiped his hand along the screen. "They said she was cleaning rooms with the Petrova girl."

"That was ten minutes ago! She left to get sheets and now they lost sight of her."

Damon froze, spinning around to face his brother. "What?"

A few guards swallowed hard.

Stefan walked slowly now, his eyes going from the timer to Damon. "I don't know what happened-"

"You mean to tell me I have a bomb, an unstoppable _bomb_, about to go off in the Mikaelson home and we have no idea where she is?" His hands clenched into fists as he threw the papers off the desk. He screamed.

Two minutes sounded on the timer.

"FIND HER!" Damon roared, pointing at technicians. "Locate her immediately!"

They men frantically began typing, moving their fingers along the board as fast as they could.

A minute and thirty seconds.

And so the search began.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Caroline said it again, not believing who stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie wanted to kick herself. If she had waited two more minutes they could have avoided this completely. She didn't know Caroline would be here. She thought she was somewhere else, somewhere far and completely out of reach. A sick feeling arose in her stomach realizing she's been under her nose the entire time.

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking her friend straight in the eye. "Caroline, I can explain."

An odd ticking noise sounded from one of the walls but the girls ignored it.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to be over the moon about seeing her friend again but not like this. Not when she was sleeping with the enemy.

"Really?" She said, glaring at her. "Because I doubt you can."

Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I didn't know at first, Care. He kept me out of it but when you came to their function it leaked out." She licked her lips. "I was so mad. I wanted to run over and save you...I even broke up with him. But Caroline..."

"But nothing, Bonnie! How could you?" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "These people are monsters! You're sleeping with someone who has _killed_, who stole, who kidnapped me! Me, your best friend!" She shook her head, backing up. "I can't even look at you."

That's when Kol appeared. He was rubbing his eyes as he came up behind Bonnie, placing his hands on her hips.

"Something the matter, love?" His voice was husky from sleep with his hair sticking up in various directions.

Bonnie shied away, stepping toward Caroline. "Please, Caroline-"

The ticking intensified, becoming louder.

Kol's eyes widened, pulling Bonnie back. "Stop. Do you hear that?"

Caroline was too consumed in her thoughts to notice. The anger took over as a tear escaped her eye. Her best friend betrayed her, stayed with the very man who took part in destroying her life. Something like could never be forgiven.

"Kol." She was trying to push him away but then the shrill, high pitched wave burst through the wall.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Caroline and Bonnie made eye contact, both with tear stained cheeks.

Kol was flung back, his arms slipping away from the only thing he cared about.

The explosion hit Bonnie first, slamming her hard against the wall as shrapnel cut into her skin.

Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew as far away from the wreckage as possible. She watched in horror as everything around her crumbled, as her whole world fell apart. It brought her back to the night they told her about her parents. None of it felt real, as if it was all some nightmare she was about to wake up from. Caroline tried telling herself over and over that none of it was real, that everything was going to be fine.

_Daddy's alive._

_Mommy's coming home._

_You're not dead._

_Bonnie will be fine._

But they never did and Caroline didn't have a clue what would happen next.

Katherine soon came rushing down to the chaos, her screams echoing in the hall as darkness consumed them all.

* * *

**Surprise! I totally did not expect this chapter to come so quickly! haha**

**So cliffhanger...I hope you are aren't too angry with me. But expect lots of Klaroline next chapter! I pinky promise!**

**I hope you liked our kennet returning, I miss them haha And our little thoughts with Klaus and Caroline. Finally our secret was revealed as well, I hope it was what you were expecting or maybe a little more. We'll see how that develops more next chapter.**

**Please please review! I love all of them and I would love to know your thoughts on everything so far because I am a very curious! My tumblr is **_theinevitabilityofus_ **if you want to follow of updates or ask questions or whatever! **

**Thank you all of the support and for my betas Sam and Laura for perfecting this story to it's fullest!**

**I am also still looking for a cover for this story unfortunately so fi you're interested or may know someone let me know!**

**I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! Hopefully you all have snow. I am currently sitting in my home where rain is falling, not happy. haha **

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and I hope Santa Klaus will treat you all very well (; **


	7. Chapter 7

When Caroline was a child, every night before she went to bed her mother would make her recite a prayer. Damon and Stefan would sit beside her, their hands joined together as they chanted softly.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep;_

_if I die before I wake,_

_I pray for Lord my soul to take._

Elizabeth Salvatore was a religious woman. She grew up in the small town of Mystic Falls where community was important, as well as attending church every Sunday. Seeing as she moved away, her little ritual was cut short. But that didn't mean she couldn't continue the tradition with her children.

"Why do we say that, Mommy?" Caroline had asked one night. She was lying in bed, gripping the edges of the blanket as Elizabeth tucked her in.

"Well...we say it so you can have a special place in heaven." Elizabeth bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

Caroline had stopped saying the prayer when her parents died. She stopped believing what her mother preached for so many years. Caroline didn't believe there was a God, she didn't want to think he took her parents away from her. If there was someone truly out there then why would they such a horrible thing to her?

But the prayer stopped and she wondered who had her soul then. If her world truly did explode in front of her, who would keep her soul? What fate lied ahead of her?

_And if I did before I wake..._

Is she dead now? The darkness consumed her in the end and now an oblivion surrounded her. Has the Lord forgiven her? Did He keep her soul now?

_"Caroline."_

Her mother's voice rang out in her head.

_"Caroline."_

Should she wake? If her eyes were to open now, where would she be taken to? Heaven or Hell?

_Mommy's face: the white gates…_

_A Mikaelson: burning pits of despair..._

"Oh my God, _Caroline wake up_!"

She stirred slightly but squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to be dead. She didn't want to face the bright white light that would pull her away from this life.

_"CAROLINE!"_

It was the final push for her eyes to snap open. Katherine had tears in her eyes as Caroline shot up, her heart pounding as she took in her surroundings.

A white room encased her as she noticed the gurney she was laying on. Doctors shuffled around her, going into different rooms as one began to ask her questions. Noises filled her ears with phones ringing and monitors beeping. Pervious events flashed in her mind as she began to remember.

"What happened?" Caroline breathed out. A blanket was covering her legs as she noticed the bandage on her arm. Her head was pounding and her vision blurred a little.

Katherine grabbed Caroline's hands. "I was just coming down the hallway and then I saw it. There was an explosion and you were thrown back against the floor towards me. The woman Kol was with is in bad shape, he won't leave her side."

"Bonnie?!" Caroline sprung out of the bed, wobbling slightly as the world around her swayed and threw her off balance. "I have to see Bonnie."

"Caroline, Caroline sit down." Katherine grabbed her arms gently. "It's okay."

"No it's not! Bonnie is hurt, I need to see her!"

"You know her?"

Caroline nodded slowly, the tears pooling up in her eyes. "I've known her ever since I was little. We were fighting when everything happened."

Katherine took a deep breath, guiding Caroline back to the bed. "Just sit down. I'll find out what's going on but you have to rest. The doctor said you have a concussion and you need to sit down and relax before you make it worse."

She was breathing heavily as she crawled back onto the bed. Her head continued to pound as images of her friend came to mind. They were fighting before it happened. Caroline felt the anger within her still but it seemed non-existent knowing what state Bonnie was in. What if she didn't come out of it? What would happen then?

"Rebekah came a little while ago and she's contacting Klaus and Elijah. They should be here to take us home soon. Security is through the roof so I'm not even sure if you're allowed to leave this room." Katherine explained, sliding her phone back in her pocket. "But if you want I could go check on her, give you more information."

Caroline nodded. "Please. I really need to know."

Katherine smiled. "Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And as the door shut, Caroline found herself doing the thing she hasn't done in ages. The thing she swore to never do.

Pray.

* * *

"How does this happen?" Klaus stormed through the hospital doors, anger dripping with every word. "We leave for two days. Two days!"

Elijah was silent, listening to his brother ramble on about the situation. It's been this way for hours now as Klaus still wasn't able to fathom what had happened. But it was quite simple. A bomb went off in their home and the state of their loved ones were unknown.

That's what happened.

"Where are they?!" It seemed like the only way to handle the situation for Klaus was through anger. He yelled, screamed and kicked things around until people were able to give him answers. It was the only way to get what he wanted, for people to actually take him seriously. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, I will have whatever information I so please!"

Elijah sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. All he wanted was Katherine, to know she was safe. He felt like he failed her back there, leaving her alone and having this happen. He should have been there to protect her.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please remain calm. We are doing everything we can." The nurse said softly, shuffling through the papers on her clipboard. She was a short, older woman with plump cheeks and unwashed hair wrapped up in a bun. Her voice shook and she wouldn't make contact with him, fear slowly rising up in her.

"Brother!" Kol came down the hallway then looking completely wrecked as he approached them. There were cuts on his face and dirt smeared everywhere. His eyes were bloodshot with his hair sticking up in different directions. He looked as if he would crumble right there in front of them, turning into a puddle of mush.

Elijah and Klaus breathed out a sigh of relief. There was no physical contact though as they stared at one another. But smiles crept on their faces knowing he was alright.

"Thank God you're here." Kol breathed out. "I didn't think you knew."

"Is everything okay? Are you-" Elijah was cut off.

Kol nodded. "I'm fine." His voice cracked as his bottom lip trembled. "I'm just waiting-"

"Is Katherine okay?" Elijah said too quickly, seeming embarrassed as they looked to him.

"She's fine. Her and Rebekah are with Caroline now."

That's when Klaus spoke. "How is she?"

"I don't know the details but she's awake."

Klaus only nodded.

"Why are you in turmoil? Who are you waiting for?" Elijah was confused. He didn't understand what put Kol in such a state.

"I was with a girl-" Kol murmured. "I've been seeing her for a while. I didn't tell you-"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "A girl?"

"Apparently she knows Caroline. They were out in the hallway fighting when it happened. But Bonnie got the worst of it."

"Bonnie." Elijah said slowly, as if testing out the name for his brother.

Kol looked down to the floor, preparing himself for a lecture. They wouldn't approve, they never did. But how could they judge when Elijah was wrapped with Katherine and Klaus never loving a single soul? It wouldn't be fair.

"Go wait with her. We'll check on everyone else."

Kol didn't realize he was holding his breath until he spoke. "Thank you. Yes. They're down the hall to your right."

With that they were off, separating in different directions to the ones that crossed their minds. Elijah only had thoughts of Katherine, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms. Klaus tried to remain only concerned for Rebekah. Although she wasn't hurt he wanted to ensure it, see it for his own eyes.

"Elijah!" Katherine raced down the hall, smiling wide as she stopped abruptly in front of him. They weren't supposed to be public about their relationship as it was only allowed behind closed doors. But with a nod from Klaus they embraced.

Elijah couldn't remember a time where he felt more relief. As he looked down at her, not a scratch on her face, he knew in that moment he loved her. It was the sheer knowledge that nothing happened, that he would be able to spend another day with her that made a smile grace his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.

"You're alright?" He asked, even though he knew.

She nodded against his chest. "I'm fine."

Klaus stood behind them, shifting awkwardly in his spot. He just wanted to know if she was okay. Her. Rebekah of course.

Katherine pulled away, noticing Klaus' stare. "She's in room 401. When you see her, tell her Bonnie is doing okay. She should be released in a few days."

"I'm more concerned about Rebekah." He all but whispered.

A smirk came to her lips. "Right."

He headed off into the other direction, scanning the walls for the magic number.

_401_

All he wanted was to see her, even if it was through a window. It was the reassurance he needed, the knowledge of her safety. He felt ashamed almost as he came to the door. She would blame him for this without a doubt. Everything seemed to be his fault lately. But he already knew the masterminds behind this attack with whom she would not be happy with. She didn't need to know now though. That would be for a different time.

Klaus knocked gently before opening the door.

She was sitting up facing the window, watching the snow fall lightly into blankets. There was an IV in her arm and a few bandages on her face and body. Her hair cascaded down her back, although in knots it was still beautiful as it shined a perfect gold. She was wringing her hands together, breathing heavily as muffled cried came from her lips. But as the door creaked she turned abruptly, her eyes going wide in shock at the sight of him.

She didn't think he would come.

"Hello, love."

Caroline only stared at him, not sure of what to say. The last time she saw him it didn't end well. He was gone after that. But now he was here, looking at her with relief and sadness.

Her breathing caught in her throat. "Klaus."

"I hope you're still not angry with me." He said quietly, keeping his rightful distance between her.

She smiled softly, looking down to her hands. "No, I'm not."

He nodded slowly. "I apologize for what happened. If I had known-"

"It's okay." Caroline knew it wasn't his fault. No one could have expected this. She had her suspicions of who was behind it but it only strengthened her belief on this war. Her best friend was now lying in a hospital bed because of it. She could have died. It wasn't worth it, none of it was. "It's not your fault."

He wanted to say it was, to apologize again but he remained silent.

Caroline looked up to him. "Did Katherine say anything about Bonnie?"

_Right_, Klaus thought, _Kol's mystery woman_.

"I was informed that she is to be released in a few days. No serious injuries."

Caroline nodded, tears prickling in her eyes. "Thank you. That's great."

"Katherine said you know her."

As she remembered past events, the anger came to her again. Bonnie knew this whole time and yet still she stayed with the Mikaelson brother. She _slept_ with him despite everything he's done. Caroline didn't understand that. She didn't understand how Bonnie could love someone so evil, someone who's done horrible things.

Klaus was staring at her and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Somewhere deep within her she was betraying her own morals and beliefs.

Caroline nodded. "I've known Bonnie ever since I was a kid. Our families grew up together."

The knowledge made Klaus's jaw clench. How foolish Kol was to bring in someone of Salvatore association into the house. For all he knew she could have been behind the whole bombing. She could be working for them.

"I see." He said quickly, trying to hide his anger.

She changed the subject quickly, sensing his discomfort. "Could you find out when I'm free to go? Katherine said I only have a concussion."

He nodded. "Of course. I'm sure I can pull a few strings and have you out in a few hours. You'll be in good hands outside of here."

Caroline crossed her legs on the bed, sighing as her hands rested in her lap. "I just hate hospitals." She said weakly, looking around the room. "It's..." She shook her head and shivered. "Bad memories."

He nodded sympathetically even though he had no idea what she was talking about. "Of course. I'll get you out as soon as possible."

The pounding in her head intensified and she laid back down on the bed, sighing. Klaus took that as his signal to leave but she stopped him before his hand could reach the doorknob.

"Could you...just...stay?" Caroline whispered, her eyes turning big. "Just until Katherine comes back." She saved herself quickly as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he nodded, taking a seat on the spinning chair. "Sure, sweetheart."

She thought it'd be awkward but it wasn't. Somehow it even felt comforting. He flashed her his best smile as she struggled with what to say.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, inching slowly towards her bedside.

She shrugged, sitting up slightly. "Like I've just had a bomb go off in front of me." Her joke attempted jail and she decided to change the subject. She didn't want him to worry about her even though it was evident on his face. So instead she smiled. "How was your trip?"

For this moment, and this moment only, he allowed himself to feel. The emotions flooded his heart and the smile on his face burned into his lips. But he didn't care. This felt too good to push away.

"It was wonderful. You would love New Orleans."

Caroline smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've never been there."

"I could tell you about it." He offered softly, watching her facial expression intently.

All she did was nod, the smile still there. Her headache was finally fading and all Caroline thought was she could listen to the sound of his voice all night.

She wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

Damon glared off into space, tapping his fingers robotically on the table. The cigarette burned between his fingers as smoke trickled up in the air. Nothing but a simple lamp illuminated the room, shining dimly in the corner. He liked it dark though, light nearly burned him.

They screwed up. They more than screwed up.

They failed.

Although news travelled that their plan was a success there was too much collateral damage. They didn't do their research properly. Apparently Bonnie had been warming the bed of a Mikaelson the whole time only to discover Caroline in their custody. Then everything fell apart.

Caroline would hate them. She was in the hospital because of them, injured and alone. It seemed like from the first day she was born Caroline hated her life. The fights, the wars, everything it entailed. And how they pushed her over the edge. For God's sake Bonnie was in the house! Damon wanted to bash his head against the wall just thinking about it.

But there would come a time when she would have to accept this. She will have to choose what she wants for her life once this is all over. Caroline can't remain neutral, simply turning her back on the things she wants and then reappearing when everything is better. She must choose family or walk away. He didn't want to know her answer though.

He already had a feeling of what it would be.

"Mr. Salvatore." The maid knocked quietly on the door. "Miss. Gilbert is here to see you."

He closed his eyes tightly. "Tell her I'm not in." He was in no mood to listen to her today.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Elena shouted, storming past the maid and into the study. "How dare you turn me away!"

Damon waved the maid away as Elena slammed the door shut. "I thought that's what we agreed on, Elena; you keeping your distance."

Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, bouncing from side to side as she strut towards him. He noticed her red, puffy eyes and clenched fists as she glared at him. She knew. She definitely knew.

"I was having lunch with my brother when I got the call." She yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "I was in the middle of my turkey sandwich when I found out my two best friends were in an explosion! An explosion, Damon!" The tears were fighting their way out but she held them in, refusing to lose it in front of him.

Damon sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I don't want to talk about this."

She ran to him, ripping the cigarette from his fingers and smashing it in the ash tray. "Don't smoke that thing while you talk to me! I thought you quit!"

"Yeah well stress does that too you."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Damon."

"Elena, please, I know what happened. But everyone is fine. I took care of it."

"Bonnie has to stay in the hospital for a few days now and I can't even see her! They locked down the whole hospital!"

Damon shot up from his seat, fear wide in his eyes. "You went there?!"

She stepped back, suddenly afraid. "Of course I did. They're my best friends…."

"How stupid are you? That place is crawling with Mikaelsons! And they know you, Elena, they've seen us together! They know how I feel about you! What makes you think they won't take you too?"

She stood there stunned. It was the first hint she's gotten that his feelings still remain. But to hear it was completely different. He wouldn't even deny it, he knew what he said.

"Damon..." She whispered, stepping closer to him.

"No! No! You're reckless, that's all you are!" His heart was pounding. Just the thought of them seeing her drove him crazy. She could be gone in a second and he would have no idea. But of course Elena didn't understand. She didn't think there were consequences to her actions and that she could get away scot-free. But this was the real world, nothing good ever came out of it.

Elena glared at him. She couldn't take this anymore; being bossed around by him like they were still together. He had no right. "You're not my boyfriend! You have no say in what I do!"

It was silent then. He could only stare at her, knowing every word she spoke was right. They weren't together. He wasn't her boyfriend. They broke up because this was too dangerous for her, too overwhelming for her to handle. But none of that applied anymore. Things changed, the circumstances were different now. He was in deeper than he thought. He couldn't lose another person he loved. Not to them.

Slowly, Damon made his way around the desk. Their faces were inches apart, his breath brushing past his lips. She turned stiff, her heart sat still in her chest as she slowly looked up to him. They haven't been so close since that night, that night when they couldn't take the space anymore. So many years ago. When there was too much air, too much distance that they were desperate to close. And now it felt no different, as if no time has passed between_ them_.

Why did they break up again?

"Damon." His name blew past her lips, longing and tasting so sweet.

His eyes flickered down to hers as his hands rested gently on her hips, pulling her in. "You know I love you." He murmured, his lips dangerously close to hers. "You know I've never stopped."

She seemed to relax almost, his words like warm honey melting her away.

"We both know we're more than we say." His hands traveled down further. He leaned in. "And all I want is for you to be safe."

"I can take care of myself." Her voice was barely audible but still strong.

How he wished it was true. "No, you can't. Sometimes maybe but not now." Damon pulled her even closer and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

They were quiet for a while, just holding each other. His kissed her temple and forehead, his hands rubbing circles on the small of her back. She was breathing slowly, wishing for this moment never to end. But then she spoke up, the question burning her tongue.

"Did you know she was in there? Bonnie?"

His answer was immediate. "No. I lost track of Caroline in the middle but it was too late to stop. If I had known...Elena I wouldn't have gone through with it."

She smiled into his chest, breathing his scent in. "Okay."

Then he kissed her and the whole world felt right. He tasted like nicotine and bourbon with a hint of sadness mixed in. The worry lines on his face pulled him down and she saw the creases in his forehead. She smoothed them away and smiled against his lips. There wasn't a time where she felt happier and safer in his arms then now. She never wanted to leave.

"Stay." He whispered, pulling her down to the couch.

Elena felt her heart flutter. "Sure."

She didn't know what this meant. They broke up for a reason, they stayed apart for a reason. But now they were breaking all their rules, crossing lines that were painted over in red.

Nothing ever felt so good.

* * *

He made sure she was asleep before slipping from bed. His eyes lingered on her face, those doe eyes fluttered shut with her brown locks flared out on the pillow. She was beautiful. She always was.

It was late now, just after midnight as Damon crept down the halls. There was a phone call he had to make, someone of importance he needed to speak too. It was his next step to reaching his final goal, the goal of victory.

Stefan was waiting for him in the study, smirking softly as he entered the room. "Do we have a reunited couple now?" He said laughing.

"Shut up." Damon spat, going over to the phone as he grabbed the number from his drawer. He dialled it slowly, eyes glancing up to Stefan before looking back down.

It rang a few times before the voice picked up.

"Mr. Salvatore?" He's been expecting them for some time now but never believed they would actually call. "Well isn't this a surprise."

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Damon put the phone on speaker, looking to his brother.

The man chuckled deeply. "Not at all. I was just enjoying a late night drink. How are all of you?"

"When do you want to meet?" Stefan didn't want to mess around, he had no time for games.

"Oh Stefan, always so eager."

The brothers exchanged looks. Damon almost seemed...nervous.

"_Marcel_."

Yes, they had called Marcel. Substitute ruler of New Orleans, the place held dearest to the Mikaelsons. The place that would drag them down for good. Forever.

"Fine, fine." Marcel said, waving his hand around in the air. "They just left last night so fly down whenever you so please."

Damon and Stefan nodded at each other. "We'll be in touch."

"I look forward to working with you."

The line went dead.

Stefan tapped his fingers along the arm rest. "You sure this is what you want to do?"

Damon wasn't more sure about anything in his whole life. "Positive. Now if you would excuse me, I have someone to get back to."

Stefan watched him leave, swallowing the feel of doubt rising in his throat. He knew his brother better than anyone. Damon may be cocky and a little too confident at times but he knew what he was doing. Right now though Stefan wasn't too sure. Marcel was big. What they were dealing with was bigger. To take that empire meant crumbling the Mikaelsons. They wouldn't go down without a fight. There would be nothing easy in this process. It all came with a price.

But was it a price they were willing to pay?

Stefan didn't know.

Damon on the other hand...did.

* * *

Mikael surveyed the wreckage, shaking his head as he stepped over a piece of the ceiling. The Salvatore's always did well with their destruction and this was no exception. Now the entire east wing was in shambles along with his prisoner and Kol's play thing.

"Have you heard from them yet?" Esther came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she placed a kiss on his neck. "I was told everyone arrived at the hospital safely but no one has called."

Mikael shook his head slowly. "No but I'm sure Elijah will phone us eventually. He's responsible."

She looked to her husband and frowned. "You haven't chosen yet, have you?"

The collection of Mikaelson sons were a unique bunch. They each possessed different qualities that shined best and had faults that were sometimes hard to overlook. Mikael pushed each one of them hard throughout their whole lives so they could be ready for this moment. Someone had to look after the family, someone has to step in when he passes. Mikael has always known who it would be.

Someone of virtue.

Someone of morals.

Someone who was ruthless yet smart.

A good leader.

But most importantly...

Someone of blood.

"I've told you my choice, darling. I will not change my mind." His hands clenched into fists as he turned to face her. "Elijah is best fit. He is the eldest after all."

She raised an eyebrow. "Niklaus may not be your son but you raised him to be exactly like you. He is your spitting image but you choose to ignore it."

Esther was a strong woman, she wasn't afraid to stand up to her husband. He doesn't control her, he never has. And right now she felt as if he was making a mistake. Elijah was a good man yes and he would make a fine ruler for their family but Niklaus possessed something different. He had the ability to bring them back to the top where the rightfully belonged, to restore the Mikaelson glory. But Mikael couldn't look past the minor flaw Niklaus had, he didn't even try.

"I will not speak of this any longer. Please find someone to clean this up I can't stand looking at it anymore." He hissed, pushing past her and storming down the hall. It wasn't his favorite thing to yell at his wife but when he was reminded of her infidelity he couldn't help but grow angry. And that fact that he had a reproduction of her mistake staring him in the face every day didn't help anything. How can she think that he would simply let the boy take over his family when he wasn't even apart of it to begin with? Sometimes he thought Esther was truly mad.

She lingered in the hallway, sighing softly as she took in the damage of her home. Although Esther knew her family was safe, it still worried her deeply. This life was something she chose but sometimes she forgot how awful it could be. These men would stop at nothing just for the power, just to have their enemies bowing down and kissing their feet. Mikael was always that way but his tender nature towards her made her forget about it all. She loved him for the man he was to her, not to other people. But when events like this strike her life, she is reminded of the ruthless man he can be.

It makes her question why she was even here in the first place. Why she stayed with Mikael all these years after everything.

The betrayal.

The fights.

The _wars_.

Loved ones lost.

There were times where she wanted to run, to pick up her things and never turn back. But he was a tracker. There was no leaving the Mikaelson manner. Once you go in you don't come out unless a Mikaelson himself is escorting you the way.

* * *

Caroline was standing outside Bonnie's room, arms crossed over her chest as she watched. Klaus was finishing up the last of the discharge papers, allowing her only a few minutes to see her friend.

She lay motionless in the bed, a monitor beside her beeping steadily. There were various tubes coming out of her body as nurses tended to the burns on her arms. She hasn't woken up yet and it's been hours. What if she never did?

Caroline finally turned away, her stomach curdling at the sight. It hurt too much to watch, hurt too much to think about. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but it meant leaving her best friend behind. How could she do that?

"Caroline." It was Klaus. A smile spread wide across his face as he saw her, papers clutched tightly between his hands. "I've been given your medication and all you need to do is signs few things. Then we're free to leave."

She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was holding herself. He noticed then where they stood and his heart swelled a little. This wouldn't be easy. He could see it on her face now. She didn't want to leave.

"I can't let you stay." He said softly, looking away from her now. "Your friend is in good hands and she is to make a full recovery. I'm sure family and friends will be allowed in soon. She will be fine."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "But how will it look if I leave her? If she wakes up and I'm not here? I have to stay with her."

"Kol isn't even staying. I'm ordering everyone here to leave, it isn't safe." Frustration was building up inside of him. Why couldn't she understand what happened? This was a war zone now, no one was safe.

"So we're just going to go back to where it all started?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Like that's logical."

No, they weren't returning to the mansion. They were going to the only place that was safe, the only place that was really their home.

"Of course not, Caroline." He wasn't naive as to think nothing else would happen. He wasn't an idiot. He and Elijah discussed it. They knew what they had to do.

She just stared at him. Waiting.

"We're going to a little place outside of New Orleans just until the house is repaired. Your things are being packed as we speak."

New Orleans. It was the place her family was never able to reach, the place they longed to have in their custody. She'd been there once or twice with her family when her father had interest in it. All she remembers is the sounds. The music. It was the only time she's ever saw her father smile. And now she was going again, being invited into the prized possession of the Mikaelsons. Her brothers would have a heart attack if they knew.

She didn't know how she felt about this. She didn't like being carted and tugged around in her shackles. But the situation would only be getting worse from now on. The war was starting and her brothers initiated the first blow. Who knows what Klaus had up his sleeve now.

"Today?" She whispered, looking back to Bonnie.

"As soon as we leave, yes. I can't risk anything more, love."

It was the way he said it, the way their eyes connected for a mere second that had Caroline's heart beating faster. He meant something more.

No. She shook her head and snapped out of whatever trance he put her in.

He handed her the bottle of pills and a few sheets that needed her signature. "I'll be with Elijah when you're ready. Katherine is looking for you as well."

Caroline looked to him, a frown tugging at her lips. She didn't have any fight left in her. All the energy she had was being sucked out, draining her as the days wore on. Klaus wouldn't bend rules for her, she knew that. But right now all she wanted to do was sleep, to curl up in a ball and finally feel for once. She didn't want to leave her friend behind. She didn't want to leave this life behind. At least by staying at the mansion she was close, her brothers were close and not so far away. But now things were different. They were leaving the state, leaving everything behind with not so much as a second thought. Nothing else has ever scared her more in her life. There was truly a chance now that she wouldn't come back. That she would be stuck with these people forever.

A small voice whispered in the back of her head. _"This is your life now."_

"Okay." She finally whispered, taking her paper and pills before sitting in a chair. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

Klaus kept repeating a word in his head.

_Professional._

Yes, professional. This woman was merely a prisoner to him and yet all he wanted to do was make her pain go away. She looked as if she'd crumble into a million pieces in front of him. It was taking a toll on her, a rather large one it seemed. Yet the nagging voice in the back of his head still whispered.

_Professional._

_Keep it professional._

"I promise you, sweetheart, things will lighten up once we get into the city. I'll show you everything."

Her eyes were fixated on the papers, the pen in her head shaking slightly. He was trying, she knew, but it wasn't good enough.

Caroline nodded, her eye catching Katherine coming their way.

"Elijah needs you." She said, placing her hands on her lips as she looked to him. "There's a problem with the house I guess."

Klaus breathed out, rolling his eyes as he spun on his heel. He motioned for a few guards to block the doorways which he knew Caroline would hate.

His demeanor changes, his eyes hardened. "Hurry this up. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Katherine simply nodded as she took a seat next to Caroline. "Bonnie's dad just arrived. They should be letting him in any minute now."

Caroline smiled softly, finishing the last signature on the page. "Did someone call her mom?"

"I'm not sure." Katherine peered into the room, seeing the girl still lying motionless. "But a girl tried stopping by earlier. I don't know her name though."

Caroline sighed, setting the papers to the side. "Probably Elena."

Katherine nodded. "I remember her. She was with your brother, right?"

She nodded and stood up, tearing her eyes away from Bonnie. "I just want to leave. I can't be here anymore."

"Well we should be going soon. Don't worry, New Orleans isn't so bad. We went down there a few years ago, it's actually a lot of fun. The men aren't so bad either." Katherine winked and bumped her hip against Caroline's. "We'll go and make the best of it. You won't even see any of the brothers because of the city. They'll be given a boat load of work as soon as we step in."

Caroline sighed, smiling weakly and grabbed her papers. "Maybe."

Suddenly a nurse rushed into Bonnie's room, shouting things Caroline didn't understand. But rushed away with her, stopping in front of the room and pressing her face against the glass as she watched anxiously. Kol came sounding down the hallway next, worry painted on his face as he came to stand with her.

"What happened?" His voice was anxious.

Caroline couldn't fathom words. She shook her head and her shoulders shrugged up.

But then the impossible seemed to happen. Bonnie eyes blinked open and her mouth gaped wide as she screamed. The surroundings were foreign, strangers fluttered around her as a doctor came in the room.

"Miss. Bennett." He said, pushing past the nurses.

Kol rushed in the room but the nurses blocked him, shaking their head.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please." One of them said.

"Kol?" Bonnie's frantic voice flowed from the room making Caroline wince.

Katherine watched the madness unfold as Elijah came sprinting down the hall.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She's awake."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Fanfiction is great when it works, sorry for the trouble with this chapter for some reason it wasn't loading properly. But I hope everything is in check now.**

**I would love to know what you think on this chapter so please review! Your thoughts, comments and concerns are always nice to read (:**

**I hope i delivered well on the Klaroline but don't worry there's more where that came from (;**

**I'm already starting on chapter eight so it won't be long now! Happy New Year and have a great rest of your weekend!**

**Follow me on tumblr for updates****_ theinevitabilityofus _****(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"We should be landing in fifteen minutes." Katherine whispered, crossing her legs and looking over to Caroline.

She hasn't spoken a word since Klaus nearly dragged her from the hospital. It was just after Bonnie woke up...all she wanted was one word with her friend. But his hand gripped her arm and she was pulled from the hallway so quick there was no time for protest. So then her mouth sealed tight and her arms stayed permanently crossed. She wouldn't look at anyone, wouldn't utter a simple word. Just stayed her stubborn self the whole three hours.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the pouting blonde. "Oh, stop acting like a child."

Caroline glared up at her.

"Wow, finally a different expression!"

Elijah sighed. "Rebekah, please."

Klaus looked up from his book. He didn't care much that she was angry with him, it was nothing new. There was always something wrong with his actions that she never approved of. But they couldn't stay any longer. Her brothers would have been arriving soon and the situation wasn't safe. Yet it seems Caroline's own safety isn't one of her concerns.

Kol hadn't said a word. He kept to himself which was oddly out of character. There were usually jokes or remarks spurting from his lips every second yet now he couldn't think of one thing to say. His thoughts were constantly on Bonnie. The look of betrayal in her eyes when he left her side...it haunted him.

Katherine nudged Caroline. "I'm sure you could give her a call later. She might like that."

Caroline only shrugged, turning towards the window as the seatbelt light flashed on. Her head was still pounding but she wasn't allowed to take any medication unless she wanted to puke all over the floor. It was recommended to be taken at night with an empty stomach. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, willing for things to be different when she opened them back up.

Klaus couldn't help but smile as they finally touched the ground. It's been too long. For this place was theirs, the one place they truly belonged. His family had nothing to fear here. They were safe. They were _home_. And that was somewhat of a miracle to him. There no threats here. His worries easily shed away now and he could finally focus on what really mattered.

Conquering the Salvatores.

* * *

Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah watched as the men bickered in the hallway. They were fighting about some insignificant problem about the house. Caroline stopped listening when Klaus rolled his eyes for the fifth time and wandered into the living room. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as the cold air came filtering through the window.

This house was different from the one back in New York. It was smaller with fewer hallways to get lost in and less rooms for cleaning. The wooden floors creaked and the paint on the wall seemed chipped. It was as if this was the first time in years any one has stepped a foot in this house. There were memories etched into the walls and secrets whispered in her ears. The house gave off an eerie feeling that made a shiver run down her spine.

Nothing good resided in New Orleans. She'd rather be chained to the house in New York for the rest of her life than spend another minute in this God forsaken city. It tore her family apart, brought out the monster she never thought her father could be.

"Caroline." Klaus' voice echoed through the halls, reaching her in the parlor. "Get dressed, love, we're leaving."

She raised an eyebrow to him. "Where?"

He smiled. "Dinner."

If only she would have known what dinner actually meant.

They were all packed up in cars, heading to the place that seemed all too familiar to Caroline. It was a mansion that stood three stories high with the sunlight shining down brightly on the trees. She had an overwhelming feeling of deja vu as Klaus took her hand and headed to the doors. Her heart was beating too fast as her mind raked every memory she's ever had to try and remember.

Nothing came though.

Kol rang the doorbell.

Then his face showed up and everything became clear.

That chocolate brown skin.

Those menacing eyes.

That smirk.

She tensed immediately, her mouth turning dry at the sight of him. He always managed to do that to her.

Scare the ever living shit out of her.

Klaus looked at her questionably as Marcel spoke.

"Mikaelson! What a pleasant surprise!" He voice sounded off as he shifted in his spot. "And you brought the gang. Please, come in."

Rebekah strut in first, crossing her arms over her chest as she took in her former home. She didn't understand why they didn't kick him out so they could move back in. Klaus insisted on staying out of the city even though they ruled it. She wanted to slap him.

"Marcel." Elijah nodded. "I hope we're not disturbing you. But in light of recent events we've decided to come back for some time. Our home in New York is going under some...construction." He exchanged looks with both Klaus and Kol before smiling again.

"Doing some remodeling, eh?" Marcel guided them in further, his hands behind his back as they walked.

Rebekah's lips pursed as her eyes were drawn up. "Something like that."

"Well I'm famished. How about we all get something to eat and you can inform us about how our lovely city is doing?" Klaus smirked wide. There was no room for refusal in his question. He stood above everyone else, the way he carried himself, ture king potential. All Marcel could do was shrug and keep the fake smile plastered on his face.

Caroline felt his eyes on her ever since she walked in. Klaus had distanced himself for some reason, remaining on the other side of the room while he chatted with Marcel. But she still felt them. He knew her, he knew her more than anyone else in this room. She wondered if he knew. Obviously he did, right? Marcel honestly couldn't think she would be with these people by choice. He had to have some knowledge on the situation. And it was the way he looked at her that reassured that. But she didn't know how she felt. Enemy or friend? He weighed heavier on the enemy side as he was never nice to her. Whenever he was over with Damon he only saw her as a piece of meat, something for pleasure only. The way he licked his lips sometimes...she shuddered.

Yet Caroline knew whose side he really was on. It shocked her that Klaus didn't know how many times the man has betrayed him. All the times he would secretly sneak into her home and conspire against the family who took him in, made him one of their own, who ruled him. And now here they all stood, smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong. But she saw it the minute they stepped in the house. She felt the tension in the air. Marcel was taken off guard by their arrival. His eyes kept searching the room as his fingers tapped against anything he could find. She wanted to say something, point it out yet she couldn't find her voice. It was lost in the shock of it all.

"I trust you're feeling better." Elijah came to sit next to her, holding his glass of bourbon tightly. "I was told you only had a slight concussion."

Caroline smiled softly, nodding her head. "I'm fine." She wasn't but what could he do to help her?

Elijah took a sip of his drink. It seemed like he nodded but she wasn't sure. "How do you like New Orleans so far?"

She shrugged. "I've been here before once or twice. It's a beautiful city."

A loud laugh sounded from across the room. Klaus was shaking his head as he placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "I've missed you, mate." He said, laughing.

It was then when they made eye contact. Marcel smiled towards her, nodding his head in her direction. Caroline stood taller, clearing her throat as she turned her head back to Elijah.

"So a Salvatore?" Marcel said to Klaus, smiling wide as he looked to the blonde again.

Klaus shrugged, trying to draw attention away from her. "She's nothing, just someone to push the buttons of her brothers."

"I remember her from years ago. She was just a girl but man was she a looker. Still is, really, I mean look at those legs." Marcel had that glint in his eyes that made Klaus want to swing his fist across his face.

He tried to brush it off but the harshness in his voice was there. "Well, she's strictly off limits. I don't need you foiling my plans, mate." He took a sip from his drink. "Aren't you with a girl named Claire though? Or was it Cara?" He knew it was something with a C. Clammy, Candy or what it Chelsea?

Marcel gritted his teeth. "_Cami_."

Klaus smiled. "Right, right. How is she?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing how riled up Marcel was getting.

"I don't speak with her much nowadays." He nearly spat.

"Oh what a shame that is. She was such a beautiful girl."

The maid interrupted at what seemed to be the perfect time. "Dinner is ready."

They all filed into the dining room, the silence filling every empty space. Rebekah was seated next to Marcel with Elijah and Katherine across from one another. Kol and Caroline sat beside each other while Klaus was seated at the other side of Marcel who sat firmly at the head. The arrangement made everyone uncomfortable but attention was soon diverted as the salads were placed down in front of everyone.

Scraping of forks against fine China echoed through the room. It was Kol who finally broke the silence. With each passing minute he seemed to be returning to his normal self, the self which everyone missed yet wasn't so fond of at the moment.

"So, Marcel, enlighten us with the well being of our city." He stuffed his mouth with lettuce and smirked up. "I'm sure you're doing a lovely job."

Caroline smiled down at her plate, pressing her lips together tightly as she played with the cheese.

Marcel didn't seemed phased as he simply shrugged. "It remains as you left it; a marvelous, extraordinary, unbreakable city. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Katherine rolled her eyes._ Kiss ass_. She exchanged a look with Caroline who smiled.

"And the riots?" Elijah asked, sipping his wine slowly. "Have they increased since our departure?"

Caroline wanted to groan at the conversation she was hearing. It seemed like she never left home. The amount of dinners she had to sit through like this were endless. Constant business talk that made her want to gouge her eyes out by the time the second course came. And yet here she sat, having no choice but to listen and not utter a word. It almost like she hadn't left home in the first place.

"...don't understand why. I've tried to keep them contained but somehow they always manage to cause chaos on the streets. People." Marcel shook his head tried to be nonchalant about it but Klaus saw through him.

"People." He repeated, clasping his hands together. "Have you arrested anyone? Questioned their motives?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

Marcel's eyes widened. "It never really crossed my mind. They never got too out of hand."

"And who's to say the next one won't be so calm, hmm? Have you ever put much thought of the future into your decision making?"

Katherine swallowed hard, the tension so thick you could slice through it. "Could you pass the salt?" She all but whispered.

Caroline tried to reach for it but Marcel grabbed it, shaking it onto his salad first.

"I suppose not since most of them are wrong by you." He snapped, slamming the shaker onto the table.

Klaus smirked. "Oh please, Marcel, I support your decisions for this city. Sometimes though I wish you would think them through. I believe they would work out better in your favor then."

Katherine cleared her throat. "The salt!"

Rebekah sighed. "Oh bloody hell, Nik, pass the damn shaker!"

His head snapped up and the room fell silent. "What?"

She grabbed it and passed it down to Caroline who slid it over to Katherine. They all watched her and Caroline sighed as the maids brought in the soup.

It was a beef stew which made Caroline want to scream. She was supposed to be difficult. Her vegetarian side hadn't kicked in yet the meat made her mouth water. All she wanted was a cheeseburger to stuff her face in. She couldn't even look at another plate full of _vegetables_. Maybe no one would notice.

The rest of dinner followed in a slow pace. Soup lasted twenty minutes and the dinner course two hours. Everyone picked at their plates with Caroline not touching a single thing. No one seemed to notice. The throbbing in her head returned and she couldn't look at another piece of food without wanting to throw up.

Elijah tried to start polite conversation but nothing stuck. Everyone fell into their silences, eating quietly before it was finally time for dessert and drinks.

"I'll be serving coffee in the living room." Marcel stood, looking to Caroline brightly. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

She glared up at him. "I'm fine."

Katherine pushed herself from the table then. "I'll have some coffee."

Rebekah nodded. "Why don't you boys leave us and discuss your business somewhere else? If I have to hear one more complaint about this city I'm going to scream."

Finally Caroline chuckled, steadying herself slowly as she stood. "Agreed."

Klaus was looking at her, worry plastered across his face as she exited the room. He didn't follow her, couldn't follow her really. His eyes simply watched until her silhouette disappeared around the corner. It was good that she didn't stay. He didn't know how many more looks he could watch from Marcel until he lost all control. For God's sake the man had no respect! His eyes just wandered everywhere. From her legs to her chest, her hands and face. Klaus didn't like it and suspected there was history between the two, especially when Caroline couldn't look at Marcel for more than two seconds.

When the girls were gone Marcel got out the drinks, needing more than one glass to survive the night. He knew Klaus was watching him and he wasn't sure the reason for it. Perhaps he noticed the stares to the Salvatore girl but he doubted Klaus was capable of an emotion so weakening like that. So it left Marcel to the only logical reason which was that he was suspicious. Klaus never fully trusted Marcel, just sprinkled his faith in parts he knew were secure, parts that Marcel had no chance of screwing up.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" He didn't know what else to ask. Granted, it probably wasn't the best question to start off with but it was better than whatever Klaus was about to say.

Elijah looked to his brother and then back to Marcel. "I'm not sure. This isn't a problem though, is it?"

Kol laughed and poured himself more bourbon. "Of course it is. How will he take down our city with you breathing down his neck, brother!"

They all chuckled along with him but Marcel was about to throw up. If only they knew how true that joke really was.

In the other room Katherine rolled her eyes at the coffee placed in front of her. "He was serious about this?"

Caroline laughed. "You said you wanted some."

"I just said that to change the subject! I mean Klaus looked like he was going to rip Marcel's throat out." Katherine walked over to the bar, grabbing the bottle of vodka on the side.

Rebekah leaned back against the cushions. "Get used to it, dears. We've just entered business central. We'll never see them again."

Caroline shrugged, taking the bottle from Katherine's hands. "And that's a bad thing why?"

Katherine snatched the bottle back and took a swig. "Oh stop. Admit it! We're not so bad."

Rebekah was smirking. "Careful, Kat. She's a Salvatore remember."

"I thought they were supposed to be flexible." Katherine inquired.

"Oh trust me." Her smiled widened. "They're very stubborn."

Caroline stood up and pointed at the blonde. "No way."

Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "Yes way."

She took a deep breath and winced, turning her head slightly away. "Which one?"

"Stefan."

Katherine burst out laughing. "Do they know about that?"

Rebekah glared up at her. "No! And I don't intend for the secret to suddenly come to light either."

Caroline's face fell in her hands. "Oh my God." She groaned.

Rebekah laughed, shrugging as she stood up. "Your brother was fun. I miss him sometimes."

"I thought you were supposed to hate us."

"I do, don't get me wrong here. But your brother was different, he's not like the others in this business."

Caroline frowned to her hands. Rebekah was right. Even though Stefan did everything her father asked, he still had that kind and gentle side to him. But when Giuseppe died, Damon changed all that. He made him see the real side to their work and opened his eyes to the bigger picture. Stefan was no longer the bigger brother she looked up too but the man who pushed her around just like Damon. He wasn't her ally any longer.

"Well things change." She muttered quietly.

Rebekah did a shot and sighed. "Trust me, I know they do."

* * *

Elena sat preached on the bed, buttoning up one of his shirts she found laying on the floor. He was rummaging around the room frantically, a phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. The suitcase was laying wide open on the bed with things flying into it every second.

As he clicked the phone off she spoke. "So you're leaving me why?"

Damon sighed as he pulled his shirt back on. "Elena."

"What? I just don't understand why you have to go. I'm sure Stefan is more than capable of traveling alone." She shrugged and fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her exposed body.

"I already told you it's a family matter. I have to be there too."

She nodded slowly, frowning as he walked towards her. "But for how long?"

He knew his answer wouldn't be pleasing. "I'm not sure." He crawled on the bed, gently pulling her up to him. His lips fell softly on hers as his arms snaked around her waist. "I'll be back as soon as I can though."

"That's not good enough."

Damon kissed her one more time and pulled away. "It's gonna have to be." He reluctantly left the bed and went back to packing as reminders came to his head. "Now I have some rule for you while I'm away."

She groaned. "Oh great."

"These are to be taken seriously, Elena. I'm not screwing around here."

His tone made her give in as she nodded her head. "Okay, okay."

He began folding a shirt. "No going to the hospital. I don't care what you say or do, I'm not allowing it."

She wanted to protest but he left no room for it.

"You will not go anywhere without some sort of protection. I'll give you a handful of guards to choose from unless you want to be stuck in the house for the duration of my absence."

Elena simply shrugged, rolling over and grabbing a strawberry from the breakfast tray. "Fine." She mumbled.

"I don't want you poking your nose where it doesn't belong either. Just go about your normal day. You know, classes, homework, your job...don't worry about anything."

That's where she spoke up. "No promises there."

"I don't care. You'll follow these rules, Elena, or so help me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What are you gonna do Damon? Lock me away so no one can touch me? You can't protect me from everything."

She was right, he couldn't, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try. "If you follow my rules then I'm sure there won't be a problem."

"Well...what about _my_ rules?" Elena slowly rose from the bed, seductively crawling to the other side where he stood. "Don't I have a say?"

Damon shrugged and glanced to the time. He should probably get going to how could he when she was looking at him like that?

"Depends." He said, smirking down at her.

She rose to her knees, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Well, first things first, no girls."

He chuckled lowly. "So I should probably call off Candy, huh?"

Elena hit him playfully. "Hey!"

"I'm joking." He rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. "But that applies to you too. I don't want any immature college boys warming your bed."

"I guess that seems fair."

He raised an eyebrow.

She placed a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. I'm not done." She waited patiently for him to relax again before continuing. "It won't hurt you to check in either. I have to know if you're still alive." The tone of her voice changed becoming softer and small, her eyes looking down to his hands.

"I think I can manage a few phone calls." Damon smirked at her, pushing her chin slightly up. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Elena averted her eyes, sighing. "I just want you to be safe."

Damon frowned. That was the one thing he couldn't fully promise her. He would try his hardest but his work wasn't anywhere near safe. It was a risk stepped out of the house each day and here she stood, worry fresh in her eyes with only wanting one promise.

"I'll-"

Stefan walked in the room then. "The car's ready." He stopped abruptly when he saw them. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head. "Don't be. I'm coming." He quickly looked back to Elena and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll be fine. Just remember my rules."

A lone tear fell down her cheek as she nodded. "Don't forget about mine."

Damon couldn't look at her any longer knowing if he had just one more peak, he wouldn't be able to walk out the door. So he nodded quickly, spinning on his heel and retrieved his bag. Stefan waited patiently, tapping his foot against the floor as his brother appeared. He wrung his hands together anxiously, not wanting to reveal the news that would surely set them back in their plans.

"Are we ready?" Damon asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes but there's a bit of an issue."

They were walking faster down the hallway when Damon abruptly stopped.

"What do you mean an issue?" He nearly hissed.

Stefan continued walking, clutching his bag tightly. "Do you know what happened after the explosion? What the Mikaelsons did?"

Damon stared blankly at his brother, not seeming to understand. "What are you talking about? They took her to the hospital, Caroline is fine."

"But where they went after!"

"No!" He was getting frustrated now, his hands balling up into fists. "Get on with it!"

Stefan grabbed Damon's shoulders, shaking him profusely. "They're in New Orleans."

His bags dropped to the floor. "But Marcel said-"

"I know but they just arrived a few hours ago. This could be our chance though! We can get her back and take down the Mikaelsons in their own home. It's perfect!" Hope rang in Stefan's voice as a smile came to his lips. He actually thought...

Damon closed his eyes tightly. "Stefan..."

"She'll be right there, Damon. Yeah, it might be a little harder but this time we can do it right. W'll get Caroline back."

"That's not the plan." Damon stepped back, sighing as Stefan's arms fell to his side. "We're putting the rescue mission on the back burner for now. Our main focus is the Mikaelsons."

Stefan's eyes grew wide, anger evident on his face as he stepped towards him. "You want to abandon our sister? Leave her with them who knows how long?"

"Don't you see that it's the best thing for her? If we continue to push them God only knows what they'll do." Damon sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If we take down the Mikaelsons then she will be with us once again. I'm sorry but that's my decision." He frowned before walking away but Stefan's voice stopped him half way.

"She'll never forgive you for this. She won't."

He didn't turn his back around, just faced the emptiness of the hall. A small breath escaped his lips as his eyes looked down to the ground. "I'd rather have her hate me for the rest of my life than lose another person I love to those people."

The echoing footsteps filled the hall as Damon turned the corner. His whole life, he wanted to be head of this family. He wanted to rule this family with an iron fist just like this father. But wearing the crown now, he didn't know how Guiseppe was able to sleep at night. This was all too much. The secrets, the decisions, everything fell on his shoulders. But he had to believe that what he chose was right. No one may like it now but it was all in their best interest.

Or that's what he told himself.

* * *

Klaus was on his second drink...or was it his fourth? His lost count ever since the clock passed eleven. Laughs and giggles drifted from the other room and he would much rather watch Caroline smile than listen to another story from Marcel. Sure he missed his old friend but not _this_ much.

"As intrigued as I am...and really your stories are just brilliant...I think it's time for us to go." Kol stood from his chair, downing the remains of his drink as he smirked. "It's getting late, don't you agree brothers?"

Elijah sighed in relief, nodding his head. "I'm afraid so."

Klaus studied his friend intently. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he wasn't the same. Just days ago the man was happy, bright, excited even. But now he simply babbled about pointless stories and insignificant matters that concerns no one but himself. Klaus was sure to investigate this further as every word that spilled from Marcel's mouth became more questionable.

"Right, right." Somehow Marcel seemed relieved as he motioned for them to stand. "It's been a pleasure having you here."

Elijah was already gone, wandering into the other room to round up the girls. But it was Caroline who stumbled in through the hall, a confused look wearing her face.

"Oops." She caught herself on the wall, biting her lip as everyone turned to her. "Sorry. I guess I got turned around."

Kol smirked at her, his eyes raking over her body as she stood. "Don't fret, darling. We're just getting ready to leave."

Caroline nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her spot as Klaus rose.

"Yes, get in the car." He snapped, his voice too harsh for the matter. It resulted in questionable looks from Kol and even Marcel raised an eyebrow.

Caroline simply scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself away. "Whatever you say."

He stormed out after her, stopping once they reached the front door. His expression was unreadable as she waited, her eyes anywhere but him. Ever since they've arrived here he's been different. The man she's known from the beginning began to show through again. It left a bad taste in her mouth when he spoke to her, his words like venom stinging her heart.

Elijah finally emerged from the end of the hall, Katherine following closely behind. Rebekah's voice traveled up, echoing in the room as her heels clanked loudly against the hardwood.

"I missed you Rebekah." Marcel chuckled, smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." When she spotted Klaus she smiled. "Finally, Nik, let's go." She was the first out of the door, completely missing his comment.

Elijah nodded and offered a quiet thank you before exiting the house. Katherine only smiled and rushed after him, nudging Caroline as she left.

Marcel stepped forward then, his eyes piercing into Caroline's. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much she didn't know. But that was for another time, certainly not in front of her captor.

Slowly he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, smirking up to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Salvatore."

She squirmed away disapproving but Klaus seemed to miss it. "Likewise." She muttered, ripping her hand away harshly and backed out of the house. "I'm going to be in the car."

Klaus ignored her and stood at the threshold of the home, his home. Marcel was standing very politely with his friend, a bright smile flashing across his face. But he wasn't fooling anyone, especially the very man who trained him.

"You're up to something." Klaus inquired, smiling softly as his eyes drifted back to Caroline. "I'm not sure what it is but don't underestimate me, Marcel, because I _will_ find out. And I'm not sure you'll be sticking around when I do."

With that Klaus spun around on his heel, kicking off to the limo Caroline was currently waiting in. But as he slid across the leather he found a very angry, glaring blonde in front of him. She sat with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised, her lips in a permanent frown.

"What?" He snapped, yawning slightly as he looked to the time. It was just pushing eleven-thirty now and he couldn't be more exhausted.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing." She snapped.

Klaus sighed, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing is wrong." Sometimes he didn't understand women. Why couldn't they just tell him what was wrong instead of stringing him through this torturous guessing game.

"You're just-" Caroline shook her head. "I can't even look at you. How about you pick an emotion and stick with it." She turned and looked out the window. She felt the throbbing pain wrap around her head which made her want to cry. It seemed like not matter what she did there was always something pulling her back.

Klaus sighed and leaned his head back on the seat. She would surely be the end of him one day. "Oh stop, Caroline. There's a certain act I must hold around Marcel, I have to keep him in check. Now more than ever it seems since he can't control his eyes."

He didn't have to be specific for her to know what he was referring too. She shifted in her seat and looked down to her hands, not knowing what to say.

"I want you staying away from him, Caroline. I can assure you Marcel is nothing good."

She scoffed. "Don't worry. I'll be as far away from him as possible."

He couldn't be more pleased by her answer. Contently he sat back, closing his eyes briefly for some rest. It was then Caroline looked at him. A small smile came to her lips as she watched him. He truly looked beat, exhaustion taking over his features as he laid back. Dark bags rested beneath his eyes and the tamed stubble on his face was getting longer. The blonde curls he wore seemed tangled and messy, some spots sticking up in various directions. It reminded her of how Damon looked after long days. Sometimes he would go days without sleep, just small naps in between lunch and dinner time. He would stay at his desk for hours, sorting through their parents affairs while trying to keep their family afloat in the process. The stress did things too him and she saw that now on Klaus' face. For this moment only she felt sorry for him knowing what a burden this all must be.

The car came to a slow stop and she gently reached over and nudged his knee. His eyes flashed opened immediately and he sat up straight, his eyes darting around the car in confusion.

"It's okay." Caroline whispered. "We're back at the house now."

Klaus nodded, fixing his jacket as he quickly got out from the car. His siblings were already waiting impatiently for him with Rebekah complaining away as he approached. With one swift movement the door swung open and they were greeted with a surprising guest.

Elijah stopped.

Kol's face went five shades whiter.

Klaus couldn't find his voice.

"Father." Rebekah stuttered, freezing in the doorway.

Mikael smiled wide, taking in the sight of his family. He felt Esther come up beside him which only strengthen him. "Good evening. My visit is to be short so please let us all retire into the living room and get this over with."

It took everyone a minute to register what was actually happening. Kol was the first one to follow, walking ever so slowly as the rest of the family came after. Katherine and Caroline sat on the loveseat, crossing their legs and watching intently. Elijah stood modestly behind them, his eyes never leaving Mikael. Rebekah sat by Kol and Klaus was very reluctant to even enter the room. His father's unexpected presence meant nothing good and he wasn't so eager to find out.

Esther stood straighter, looking out at her family with a frown on her face. "As you know, for quite some time your father has been battling many illnesses which have taken a great toll on him. Soon he will no longer be able to take care of this family. There needs to be someone else and seeing as his condition has worsened...the time has come to pick a new leader."

No one was expecting this announcement to come so soon and at this hour. Caroline sat shocked at the information but as she studied Mikael closer she saw it. His sagging face, the way he turned to cough every other minute and the scrawny, hollow look his whole body showed. It somehow saddened her knowing the pain he must be in. She felt awkward sitting in on family matters, feeling as trade secrets would soon be spilled into the room. But no one summoned her elsewhere so she sat quietly, eyes down as Mikael spoke.

"I've raised all of you to be the perfect leader. I watched by as you made your own choices and decisions regarding your life and our family's. You've all made mistakes and possess multiple flaws that make up who you are now. But my time is slowly running out and when I leave here I want to go peacefully, knowing the right person will lead us back to where we rightfully belong. _On top_."

Klaus was smiling wide, ready to step in and thank his father. But his name was not the one uttered into the room. There was a small gasp that echoed, a wince as Rebekah turned away and a sigh coming from the other side of the room. Caroline sat confused, looking to Katherine who only shook her head.

"Elijah." Mikael turned to his son, smiling softly. "You will be stepping in to take my place. I fully entrust you with this family and know you will make the right decisions by them."

He didn't even have time to speak when Klaus stepped forward.

"But Father-"

"Niklaus." Esther hissed, shaking her head curtly. "Your father has made his decision and you will respect that."

Caroline stood still, watching blankly as the pained expression lit Klaus' face.

Klaus's stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at Mikael. "You _said_ it would be me, straight to me face you told me I was to be chosen! We all know who is-"

Mikael slammed his fist against the wall. "Enough, Niklaus! I only told you that to keep you in line. You are reckless in everything you do, no true son of mine-"

Klaus burst out laughing, shaking his head as he turned to everyone else. "So that's what this is about? You don't want a bastard child at the throne even though he is best for it?" He scoffed, stepping back an inch. "Well then enjoy watching this family crumble."

"I would surely rot in hell if I would so carelessly hand thing family to you. All that runs through your veins is a thirst for power that can never be quenched. You are blinded by the fact that there is more than you in this world, Niklaus. There is no hesitation in your actions, you just _do_. I cannot risk the lives of everyone in this family. _I won't_."

Caroline winced, looking down at her hands strictly. She could feel he he knife cutting Klaus' skin, with each word Mikael spoke he drove it in deeper. All that was needed was the final twist.

"I've worked my whole life, took every order of yours and bowed down to you _thinking_ I would eventually take your place. I strived to make you happy only for you to throw it back in my face? How dare you use me! How dare you play off my wants for your own needs!" Klaus rushed to Mikael, they were face to face, inches from each other. For not being related they looked strikingly similar. Perhaps it was just the way he was raised. Klaus stood tall, matching Mikael's height with a fierce glare in his face. But Caroline saw his eyes become glistened and it made her lip quiver.

The room was a deadly quiet, no one moved, no one evens stopped to breathe. Rebekah was turning away, her eyes squeezed shut as if to block it all out. Kol looked indifferent as if none of this was affecting him. Elijah just stared, his mouth too dry to form words as he watched them. No one could save this situation having it already gone too far. It could only end it now.

"All you ever were was an eager little boy, always trying to please. But that is not good enough. No matter what you do, no matter who you save, I will always see you as the bastard you truly are."

Esther stepped forward. "Mikael-"

"No! This is _your_ doing. You have produced a menace of a child, a burden that must be carried with this family forever." He turned to Klaus now. "You are no son of mine, only a coward who hides behind his fears. I have never loved you, I have never cared for you...and no one ever will."

Everyone's eyes widened, their jaws dropping slightly. And there it was. The final twist, the breaking point.

Mikael seemed to tower over Klaus now, smirking down. He won. "Now you will listen to your brother, you will obey his orders-"

"I will do no such-"

His words were cut off by a harsh, ear splitting smack. It was so hard that Klaus stumbled back, his cheek flashing a bright red.

Caroline let out a gasp and stood as her arm reached out. She didn't know what she was doing until Elijah pulled her back.

Mikael only laughed at the scene. "Looks like you're taking to the Salvatore girl, boy. Figures." He rolled his eyes and looked back to Elijah. "I will want a word with you in the morning. Until then, everyone may be dismissed."

It a took a while to realize that they were allowed to move, to speak. Mikael and Esther were the first to exit, leaving the house immediately. When the door slammed closed Rebekah stood and rushed out of the room with Kol following closely behind her. Katherine then stood beside Caroline giving Elijah a distressed look before heading to the stairs. Elijah and Caroline held eyes for a moment before he too retired. Then it was only Klaus, Caroline and a room full of silence. He stood there in the middle of the living room, shock wearing his face as his cheek still burned. He wouldn't look to her though. His hands clenched into fists as he punched the nearest wall, creating a giant hole that puffed out with dust. From the side of his face a tear slid slowly down, making him wince as it glided across his pained cheek.

Caroline took a step, her hand still reached out to him. "Klaus." She choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

He turned away almost instantly and ran out of the room. Her heart was breaking and her chest felt constricted as she tried to take in a breath. She shouldn't have seen this, Mikael shouldn't have displayed Klaus' humiliation like that. It was wrong, so, so wrong. She couldn't shake the look he gave her, he looked tired, resigned, _hurt_. This wasn't the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson standing in front of her. This was just Klaus, the Klaus she found herself wishing wasn't who he says he is. The one who cares. The one who _feels_.

She blocked out her thoughts and just walked, not thinking about what her heart was making her do now.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, this chapter was a tough one haha. I hope you enjoyed it though, what a big step for Klaroline right? It only gets bigger from here, next chapter they will have a very big confrontation in the beginning! So excited!**

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I have been fortunate to have a few snow days, yay, so I will try to get some writing done. Gotta love New York haha. I would also like to recommend to all those readers out there, The Mortal Instruments, please read it! I've been locked in my room trying to get through those books and they are just amazing! I really love them.**

**Sooo please review! I would love to see your thoughts on this chapter and the ones to come. I really enjoy reading everything you have to say and I would like to thank everyone for the great response I've been given to this story! It makes me feel great knowing you guys love it so much. **

**I hope everyone has a great rest of their week!**

**Follow me on tumblr for updates! (: ****_theinevitabilityofus_**


End file.
